


Трудно убить Бога

by Rika_Spike



Category: Angel: the Series, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bloodplay, M/M, Romance, Violation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тот, кого все считали Богом, был для Джейсона только статуей, добротно вылепленной и представленной в подходящем интерьере. За долгие часы, проведенные в церкви, Джейсон изучил каждую черточку распластанной на кресте фигуры и с закрытыми глазами мог указать на все ее изъяны. Этот Бог не был совершенен. На него Джейсону было наплевать.<br/>Настоящий Бог должен быть другим...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудно убить Бога

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: Я постаралась, чтобы фик в любом случае читался, как ориджинал для тех, кто не знает один из фандомов. Для фандома Weiss Kreuz - это моя версия юности Фарфарелло и причин выбора объекта для навязчивой идеи (поведение персонажа построено по симптомам паранойяльно-эпилептоидной психопатии). Для фандома Ангел/Баффи – то, что было после окончания 5-го сезона Ангела (до комиксов, которых на момент написания фика не было еще и в помине).  
> Благодарность: Helen и HildaA за то, что захотели увидеть это на бумаге и сподвигли меня на сей подвиг; бетам – за кропотливый и очень нужный труд; Stephania – за мырство и вдохновительность.

Темноволосый мужчина лет тридцати отодвинулся от компьютера, откинулся на спинку большого кожаного кресла и устало помял пальцами переносицу.  
Бесконечные сделки, договоры и деловые встречи… Смертельно надоело. Почему он опять делает то, что совершенно не хочет? Он ведь давно решил все это бросить, но снова попался в удачно подстроенную судьбой ловушку…  
«Как же мне из нее выбраться?»  
Хлопнула входная дверь. Раздались быстрые, легкие шаги, и на пороге кабинета застыл совсем молоденький стройный юноша.  
«Никак», - грустно улыбнулся мужчина, глядя в блестящие светло-карие глаза. Такие светлые, что они казались золотыми, когда молодой человек, пройдя через комнату, опустился на колени между его чуть расставленных ног, положив руки ему на бедра, и поднял вверх улыбающееся лицо.  
\- Ты опять работаешь дома, любимый? – юноша укоризненно покачал головой.  
«Он же не виноват», - пронеслось в голове. – «Он не виноват в том, что я все так запутал…»  
\- Да, Джейсон, - вздохнул мужчина, зарываясь пальцами в пушистые платиновые волосы. – Завтра этот дурацкий прием у мэра. Время не ждет: если не сделать чего-то уже сейчас, то потом придется наверстывать упущенное.  
\- Какая скука, - протянул юноша, выпрямляя спину, но не торопясь вставать на ноги, явно ожидая определенных действий со стороны сидящего в кресле мужчины.  
\- Вот и я о том же, - согласился тот, по-прежнему не убирая руки с его головы, даже чуть нажимая ладонью на затылок.  
\- Но теперь-то ты закончил? – усмехнулся юноша и, легко подчиняясь этому давлению, лег на него, щекоча теплым дыханием его губы.  
\- Теперь, да, мой маленький эльф, - усмехнулся мужчина, завладевая его ртом.  
***  
\- Мистер О’Коннел! – толстенький улыбающийся мэр спешил навстречу, на ходу протягивая руку.  
Мужчина усмехнулся. «Интересно, он бы также радовался, если у меня было хотя бы вдвое меньше денег и влияния?» Но, как всегда, он лишь вежливо улыбнулся и ответил на рукопожатие, а когда хозяин дома, следуя этикету, занялся вновь прибывшими, отправился дальше в зал. Он раскланивался, проходя через толпу разряженных гостей, галантно прикладывался к женским ручкам и вздыхал, вспоминая солнечные, сияющие обожанием глаза Джейсона: нет, не судьба, а он сам загнал себя в эту золотую клетку. Да и необходимость вести хоть какую-то публичную жизнь никогда ему не нравилась. Все эти приемы… О’Коннела раздражали деланные улыбки и бесконечные рукопожатия. А уж светских львиц он и вовсе считал невыносимыми. Пустышки, от бесконечной трескотни которых кружилась голова. Вот и последние пять минут, показавшиеся ему вечностью, его «окружала заботой» супруга мэра, намертво вцепившаяся в его локоть. Хотелось только одного: стряхнуть ее руку и бросится наутек.  
\- Вы знакомы с доктором Андерсоном? – щебетала тем временем миссис Рэйли. – Знаете, он просто неприлично молод, и также очарователен, как и Вы …  
\- Вы мне льстите, мадам. Я просто хорошо сохранился, - мгновенно отреагировал О’Коннел.  
Он-то знал, что выглядит старше своих 26-ти человеческих лет, но в его время в Ирландии мужали намного раньше.  
\- Доктор появился здесь совсем недавно. К тому же он – англичанин. Но он так обаятелен, что ему почти без труда удалось завоевать признание местной элиты.  
\- Наверняка не без Вашего одобрения, мадам, - галантно отозвался мужчина, скрывая свое безразличие.  
\- А теперь Вы мне льстите, мистер О’Коннел, - игриво откликнулась она. – О, а вот и он. Сейчас я вас представлю.  
Возразить на это тоже было нечего.  
\- Доктор Андерсон?  
Спиной к нему стоял стройный мужчина с забранными в хвост светло-русыми волосами, окруженный стайкой сверкающих бриллиантами восторженных женщин. Услышав свое имя, он поклонился собеседницам: «Простите меня, леди…», - и медленно обернулся.  
\- Доктор? - Переспросил О’Коннел, глядя в глаза, немыслимая голубизна которых была приглушена дымчатыми стеклами стильных очков.  
Мужчина усмехнулся и уточнил:  
\- Психоаналитик.  
\- И, как всегда, в центре внимания, - негромко произнес брюнет.  
\- Как всегда, - так же тихо, одними улыбающимися губами, ответил блондин.  
\- Он просто чародей! – тем временем продолжала щебетать супруга мэра, не замечая, что оба ее спутника смотрят друг на друга, слушая ее болтовню лишь в пол уха. – Это – мистер О’Коннел, доктор. Помните, я рассказывала Вам о нем?  
\- О’Коннел? Конечно, помню, миссис Рэйли. Значит, антикварный бизнес? – все так же с усмешкой уточнил доктор, протягивая руку.  
\- Да, меня всегда тянуло к старинным вещам, - улыбнулся его собеседник, отвечая на рукопожатие.  
\- О, простите меня, господа, - мадам заприметила среди гостей еще какую-то значимую персону.  
\- Конечно, конечно, - в унисон согласились оба кавалера, по-прежнему не глядя на нее.  
\- Ну и как ты поживаешь, приятель? – первым заговорил блондин, когда они отошли к нише у окна.  
Второй мужчина пожал плечами.  
\- Неплохо… А ты?  
\- Не жалуюсь, хотя мне до одури надоело это высшее общество.  
О’Коннел улыбнулся.  
\- Да уж, удивляюсь твоей выдержке: вести себя прилично по нескольку часов в день для тебя настоящий подвиг.  
\- Подумаешь, - фыркнул тот, - тоже мне великая наука. Тебе ли не знать, что мне всегда было лень притворяться.  
\- Тогда зачем… - начал О’Коннел, но доктор Андерсон его перебил.  
\- Просто так. Кстати, хотя тебе всегда нравилась эта дребедень, что-то я не вижу, чтобы ты был сильно доволен своей судьбой.  
О’Коннел слегка смутился.  
\- Ну, я…  
\- Мне кажется, что ты чувствуешь себя неуютно в окружении зеркал, Персик. – Собеседник вздрогнул. – Ага, Ангел, я попал в точку! Ты никак не можешь привыкнуть к своему отражению, – обрадовался блондин.  
\- Послушай, Спайк… - недовольно начал О’Коннел, но ему снова не дали закончить фразу.  
\- Шшш, Персик, соблюдай конспирацию, - собеседник заговорчески подмигнул. – Для посторонних ушей мое имя звучит, как «доктор Андерсон».  
Темноволосый мужчина кивнул и окинул его оценивающим взглядом.  
\- А ты кажешься старше в очках.  
\- Что делать, - усмехнулся тот. – Я слишком молодо выгляжу для настоящего доктора. Не всем же посчастливилось родиться крепким ирландским парнем.  
Ангел улыбнулся.  
\- Почему Андерсон?  
\- Доктор Томас Андерсон. Круто звучит! Всегда тащился от «Матрицы». А ты, как всегда, не оригинален: О’Коннел, просто О’Коннел. И наскучившие дорогущие древности.  
\- Да ладно тебе! Как будто ты действительно что-то смыслишь в душещипательных беседах.  
\- Кто бы говорил! Уж по этой-то части у меня была большая практика. Да и картина протекания классического сумасшествия мне тоже известна досконально.  
О’Коннел кивнул и уткнулся в свой бокал. Доктор тоже сделал пару размеренных глотков, а потом вдруг сказал:  
\- Ну, приятель, не мнись, спрашивай уже.  
\- О чем? – стушевался Ангел.  
\- Я знаю тебя, как облупленного, приятель. Спрашивай, - Спайк ехидно прищурился.  
\- У тебя сейчас кто-нибудь есть? – наконец, решился тот.  
\- И да, и нет. Последняя более-менее постоянная пассия хлопнула дверью, когда застукала меня в баре со своим кузеном. Это было еще в Англии. Теперь никого постоянного и несколько временных.  
О’Коннел покачал головой.  
\- Ты не меняешься.  
\- Ага, - согласился доктор. – Ты же знаешь, что когда все не то, почти не имеет значения, с кем, когда и как.  
Голубые глаза спокойно и чуть насмешливо выдержали пристальный взгляд карих глаз.  
\- А у тебя?  
\- У меня есть Джейсон, - чуть помявшись, признался Ангел.  
Его собеседник изумленно поднял бровь и наморщил нос.  
\- Любовник-мужчина в Ирландии? И как тебя еще принимают в приличных домах!  
\- Я не афиширую свои связи, - сухо сказал О’Коннел. – Официально он просто мой дальний родственник.  
\- Прячешь свое сокровище? – усмехнулся доктор. – Никаких совместных выходов и прогулок под луной? Не проще ли было обосноваться в другой стране?  
\- Я подумываю об этом, - неопределенно отозвался О’Коннел, все еще хмурясь.  
\- И какой он из себя? – продолжал Спайк. – Конечно, молоденький, хрупкий блондин с необычными глазами?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – О’Коннел так удивился, что даже забыл про свое недовольство.  
\- И опять несовершеннолетний?  
\- Почему опять? – насупившись, буркнул Ангел.  
\- У тебя склонность к худосочным нимфеткам, - ехидно улыбнулся Спайк, многозначительно приподняв бровь.  
\- Вовсе нет, - брюнет прикусил губу и чуть покраснел. – Ты же не был нимфеткой.  
\- А я всегда был исключением из твоих правил, - хихикнул Андерсон. – Мне просто повезло, что ты не встретил меня лет на десять раньше. В общем, ты тоже не меняешься, приятель, - уверенно подытожил он.  
О’Коннел опять нахмурился, но возразить не успел.  
\- О, доктор! Вы-то мне и нужны! – капризный голос привыкшей к поклонению женщины прервал их уединение.  
Хорошенькая, холеная, как породистая кошечка, миниатюрная блондинка встала перед ними, стреляя зелеными глазами то на одного, то на другого мужчину.  
\- Я весь к Вашим услугам, леди Грэнтам, - непринужденно откликнулся доктор Андерсон, но, посмотрев на О’Коннела, состроил тоскующую рожицу и закатил глаза.  
\- Изабелла, доктор, я же столько раз просила звать меня Изабелла, - промурлыкала женщина, взяв его под руку и прижавшись к его плечу.  
Парочка удалилась, а О’Коннел еще какое-то время смотрел им вслед, пока его тоже не отвлек кто-то из гостей.  
***  
Доктор Андерсон приканчивал вторую порцию виски в ночном одиночестве своего дома, когда раздался телефонный звонок. Он поморщился от открывающейся перспективы консультирования очередной экзальтированной сумасбродки, но, тем не менее, снял трубку.  
\- Доктор Андерсон слушает.  
\- Не разбудил? – немного приглушенно поинтересовался глубокий мужской голос.  
Доктор еле заметно вздохнул от облегчения.  
\- Нет, я даже рад, что это ты, Ангел, а не одна из моих взбалмошных клиенток.  
В ответ раздался понимающий смешок.  
\- Но я, наверное, тоже недалеко от них ушел, раз решил обратиться к тебе за профессиональной помощью.  
\- Ты поверил в мои психоаналитические способности и решил вылечиться от своего хронического тяжелого депрессивного расстройства? – хихикнул Спайк. – Учти, дистанционно не получится.  
\- Что? – так доверчиво-испуганно крякнул собеседник, что мужчина засмеялся во весь голос.  
\- Я пошутил, приятель.  
\- Ну и шуточки у тебя… - пробурчали в трубке с явным облегчением.  
\- Как всегда, – согласился он. – Так что у тебя стряслось?  
\- Не у меня… - На том конце трубки возникла пауза, но собеседник не собирался помогать своему оппоненту. – Не у меня, Спайк, - наконец, чуть тише повторил Ангел, - у Джейсона.  
Спайк на мгновение прикрыл глаза и сделал бесшумный глубокий вздох. Потом подошел к окну и уставился на раскинувшийся у подножья холма спящий город.  
\- Так что там за проблемы у твоего малыша? – заговорил он, как только решил, что сможет сказать хоть что-то более-менее ровным голосом.  
\- Даже не знаю, как объяснить то, что меня беспокоит… Может быть, у него просто такой скверный характер, но…  
\- Вот как? – не удержавшись, перебил Спайк. - Кажется, именно так ты всегда говорил про меня. Только что-то не помню, чтобы ты по этому поводу обращался к психоаналитику…  
Ангел вздохнул.  
\- Я сказал: «может быть». Но лично я сомневаюсь, что все так просто, именно потому, что на твоем примере знаю, что такое «скверный характер». Здесь что-то другое, только я не могу понять, насколько это серьезно.  
\- Ладно, - хмыкнул Спайк, - давай поговорим серьезно. Так что же тебя так беспокоит?  
\- Все. Я не понимаю, что с ним происходит. Мне кажется, что он живет в постоянном напряжении, все время ожидая какого-то подвоха. Резкие перепады его настроения просто пугают. Спокойствие может мгновенно смениться яростью из-за какой-то мелочи, и тогда он становится почти неуправляем. Но я даже не знаю, что хуже: когда он агрессивен или замыкается в себе и огрызается, как злобный зверек, когда я пытаюсь поговорить с ним… И еще, он очень упрям. Но не так, как ты, - предвосхитил Ангел очередной ехидный комментарий своего собеседника. – Он настолько уверен в собственной правоте, что мне кажется, его вообще невозможно переубедить. Я бы сказал, что он соглашается просто потому, что иначе не достигнет желаемого. Смиряется на время…  
\- Легкая паранойя, максимализм, упрямство и агрессивность… Сколько ему лет?  
\- Семнадцать.  
Спайк не слишком вежливо хихикнул.  
\- Ну, надо же. Внешне хрупкий ангелочек с неустойчивой психикой, который чуть что впадает в ярость или надувается, как мышь на крупу. Кого-то мне это очень сильно напоминает…  
\- Неверная аналогия, Спайк, - голос в трубке стал напряженным и холодным, - та, на кого ты намекаешь, была совсем другой…  
\- Ага, и именно поэтому ты сразу понял, о ком идет речь, - парировал тот. - И мне-то ты можешь не рассказывать, какой была Баффи. Юной, красивой и чертовски опасной для таких, как мы, Ангел. Кажется, это ты всегда предостерегал меня от близкого знакомства с Истребительницами?  
\- Мне Джейсон напоминает только тебя, - отрезал Ангел.  
\- Пусть так, Персик, сути это все равно не меняет: ты снова запал на малолетку, - ляпнул Спайк, но тут же прикусил губу и нахмурился, ожидая реакции собеседника.  
Ангел выдержал паузу, а потом произнес:  
\- Давай не будем развивать эту скользкую тему. И вообще, кажется, я зря стал втягивать тебя в свои проблемы… - его голос звучал спокойно, но очень устало.  
\- Не говори так, - в тон ему сказал Спайк, - я все еще тебя слушаю, продолжай.  
\- Даже не знаю, смогу ли я правильно объяснить, что происходит… Все-таки мне не стоило звонить тебе…  
\- Ну, раз уж ты позвонил, то просто расскажи мне все, что ты о нем знаешь, а объяснять и делать выводы буду я. Ведь именно этого ты и хотел, не так ли?  
\- Хорошо, - сдался Ангел. – Я расскажу... Я встретил его около двух лет назад в Лимерике во время одной из своих поездок по Ирландии. Честно говоря, мне нечего было делать в замке принца Джона, просто захотелось посмотреть, что там оставили от обстановки после того, как открыли музей. Мальчишка сидел на полу в одном из залов, заворожено глядя на какую-то витрину с оружием или на картину, висевшую над ней. Неважно. Главное, он не замечал никого и ничего вокруг. И ты не представляешь, какое у него при этом было лицо… Одухотворенное, восторженное, я бы даже сказал одержимое… Он смотрел на экспозицию, а я на него. Понимаешь, он сам был, как творение великого мастера…  
Мужчина слушал молча, изредка издавая поощрительное «мгм», и все чаще прикладывался к быстро пустеющему стакану.  
\- А потом он вздрогнул, как будто очнулся и посмотрел на меня. Его глаза казались расплавленным золотом, и в них была такая боль, что я не мог не подойти…  
\- Ну, конечно, - чуть слышно пробормотал Спайк, но, заметив, что собеседник снова замолчал, вздохнул и поощрил, - я слушаю, продолжай.  
\- Мы разговорились. Если это можно так назвать. Потому что он взахлеб рассказывал об искусстве. А о себе – вскользь, через раз отвечая на мои вопросы. Что он учился рисовать и хотел бы заниматься этим и дальше, но сейчас не имеет такой возможности. Как будто для него существовали только кисточка и холст. А когда я проводил его до дверей приюта святой Марии, то понял, почему он ничего не говорил о своей жизни: мальчик оказался сиротой. Я предложил посмотреть его работы…  
\- И, разумеется, он не стал отказываться...  
\- Конечно, нет. Любой на его месте не отказался бы. Но, поверь мне, он далек от меркантильности. Тогда он хотел только одно – рисовать. Да и сейчас, прожив два года в полном довольстве, он абсолютно неприхотлив. Он просит лишь художественные принадлежности и позволяет покупать только самое необходимое. Никаких машин, тряпок, гулянок и прочей роскоши. Кстати, он сам решил продолжить обучение. Сдал экстерном экзамены за пропущенный год и выбрал курс дизайна интерьеров, чтобы получить профессию, хотя я предлагал ему факультет изящных искусств.  
\- Если учесть, что я никогда не церемонился с твоими деньгами, то твой малыш просто ангел во плоти, - усмехнулся Спайк.  
\- Ты тоже не корысти ради. Ты просто никогда не давал себе труда их считать, - поддел его Ангел.  
Спайк рассмеялся.  
\- Бинго, Персик, удар зачтен. А Джейсон?  
\- Его вообще не интересуют деньги. Он живет в своем мире, где все четко разделено на свет и тень. И такое впечатление, что он все время пытается остаться в тени…  
\- Ты чертовски патетичен, приятель. Что ж, значит, мы все трое плохие мальчики. Но мы-то с тобой понятно почему, а его что сделало таким?  
\- Думаю, причина в его прошлом. Поэтому мне и пришла мысль позвонить тебе, как доктору Андерсону, - медленно признался Ангел.  
\- Значит, ты знаешь о нем что-то кроме детдомовского прошлого, что внушает тебе такие опасения?  
\- Ты догадлив, как всегда… - Ангел немного помолчал, но так и не дождался никакой реакции от собеседника на незамысловатый комплимент. Только очередное поощрительное хмыканье. – Ты же понимаешь, что я не стал бы предлагать ему опеку, не узнав о нем все, что можно.  
\- Конечно. Логично и очень в твоем стиле. Так что же ты узнал?  
\- Немногое, но мальчику пришлось очень несладко. Он попал в приют за несколько месяцев до нашей встречи. Джейсон стал сиротой, потому что кто-то убил его родителей и младшего братишку, пока он был в школе.  
\- О.., - Спайк поперхнулся виски, никак не ожидая подобного развития сюжета, и закашлялся.  
\- По словам детектива, который расследовал убийство, мальчик не видел тел. Джейсону не дали войти в дом и, сообщив о случившемся, на несколько дней отправили в больницу, – тем временем продолжал Ангел. – А затем его отвезли в приют.  
\- Он так и не заходил домой? – спросил Спайк.  
\- Конечно, заходил. Собрать вещи. Но детектив уверил меня, что к тому времени все в доме уже было убрано. К тому же его сопровождала монахиня из приюта, которая ни на секунду не оставляла его одного. Я говорил с ней. Она подтвердила, что в доме не было никаких следов происшедшего.  
\- Как вел себя Джейсон?  
\- А как ты думаешь, он мог себя вести? – в голосе Ангела послышалось раздражение. – Он старался держаться, но все равно заплакал, когда они покидали дом. Сестра Келли попыталась его утешить, и была в полной уверенности, что ей это удалось, потому что когда они вернулись в приют, он уже был спокоен. Как потом оказалось, только внешне. Через несколько часов другая сестра обнаружила его в спальне, где Джейсон кромсал себе руку кухонным ножом и никак не реагировал на окружающее.  
\- Бедный ребенок, - вырвалось у Спайка. – Скорее всего, он заглушал душевную боль физической…  
\- Я тоже подумал что-то в этом роде. Поэтому и попытался создать ему максимально комфортные условия, когда он согласился стать моим воспитанником. Если бы я только мог предвидеть, к чему приведет моя опека, если бы смог остановиться…  
\- Сделанного не воротишь, - сухо прокомментировал Спайк. – Теперь мы имеем то, что имеем. Твой малолетний любовник выходит из-под контроля, несмотря на все твои усилия. Как я понял, ты уже давно разобрался в том, что он не пай-мальчик, но именно теперь забеспокоился всерьез. Почему?  
Ангел вздохнул на очередной выпад в свой адрес и не стал отпираться.  
\- Все зашло слишком далеко, и становится только хуже. Не знаю, как это объяснить. Я же говорил тебе, Джейсон не видит полутонов. Для него все четко: белое или черное. Он любит до самозабвения и так же люто ненавидит. Я устал от его навязчивого обожания, а вот дворецкий почему-то стал постоянным объектом его ненависти. Недавно это закончилось тем, что он швырнул в Уилсона вазой. Я так и не понял, чем его разозлил хорошо вышколенный, чопорный англичанин. Хорошо, что я оказался рядом и сумел отбить вазу. – Ангел помедлил, но все-таки продолжил. - Джейсон повернулся ко мне с такой яростью на лице, что на мгновение мне стало страшно. Он как будто собирался наброситься и на меня, но тут же сник и так извинялся… К вечеру он все еще был подавлен, но вполне адекватен, как мне показалось…  
\- Тем не менее, он выкинул что-то такое, что показало, насколько ты был не прав. Он снова себя порезал?  
\- Как ты догадался? – удивился его собеседник, но быстро исправился. - Ох, прости. Я опять в тебе усомнился.  
\- Ничего, - усмехнулся Спайк. – Не в первый раз. Продолжай.  
\- Он был в моем кабинете. Его всегда интересовало оружие, а у меня неплохая коллекция.  
\- Как обычно, - вставил собеседник.  
\- Ну да, - немного польщено отреагировал Ангел, но снова посерьезнел. – Конечно, мне было приятно, что он проявляет к ней такой интерес. Он выспрашивал о каждом экземпляре, так внимательно слушал, уточнял…  
\- Льстил твоему самолюбию, - подытожил Спайк.  
\- Да, наверное, - после небольшой паузы согласился Ангел и продолжил. – В тот вечер я застал его с итальянским стилетом в руках. Он сидел на ковре перед распахнутой дверцей шкафа и смотрел, как капает из раны кровь.  
\- А вот тут концы с концами не сходятся. Интересно, что на сей раз причинило ему такую боль… - пробормотал Спайк.  
\- Что? – откликнулся Ангел.  
\- Иногда неуравновешенные подростки таким образом привлекают к себе внимание, когда родители уделяют им мало времени. Или, причина прежняя: что-то причинило ему немыслимую боль, которую он пытается заглушить страданиями тела. Но ты-то, как я понимаю, глаз с него не сводишь… - не удержался Спайк от очередного ехидного комментария.  
\- Святое дерьмо… - совсем не обидевшись, выдохнул его собеседник. – Нет.  
\- Что нет? – переспросил Спайк.  
\- В последнее время я мало обращал на него внимания. Я… я как раз пытаюсь отдалиться от него…  
\- Вот как…  
Спайк против воли судорожно сглотнул и нахмурился, потому что Ангел, конечно, услышал этот звук и совершенно точно угадал стоящие за ним чувства.  
\- Как ты сказал вчера на приеме? Когда все не то, почти не имеет значения, с кем, когда и как? Я бы добавил, что копия никогда не сравнится с оригиналом. Ты…  
Спайк так сжал бокал, что толстое стекло чуть не хрустнуло в его руке.  
\- Ты… - снова начал Ангел.  
\- Что Джейсон сказал о вазе? – резко перебил его Спайк, уходя от скользкой темы.  
\- Почти ничего, - после небольшой паузы ответил Ангел. - Извинился перед дворецким и мной. Сказал, что просто переутомился, поэтому слишком резко на все реагировал. Я, конечно, попытался выяснить, что его так сильно расстроило, но он или отмалчивался, или отшучивался, или просто затыкал мне рот… - Он смущенно замолчал. – Ну, ты знаешь, как можно заставить не разговаривать на неприятную тему…  
\- Отлично знаю, - отозвался Спайк и так горько хмыкнул, что мужчина на другом конце провода снова уловил его эмоции.  
\- Черт, мне так многое надо тебе сказать! Я…  
\- Не начинай, - решительно осадил его Спайк. – Ты можешь что-нибудь еще рассказать про Джейсона?  
\- Боюсь, что немногое. Иногда он живет, как в тумане, с трудом понимая, что ему говорят. Время от времени, кажется, вообще «вываливается из жизни». Случается, я застаю его, когда он сидит перед чистым листом ватмана с таким видом, как будто видит его в первый раз и не понимает, что с ним делать. Может быть, учебная нагрузка так действует на Джейсона, что он на какое-то время уходит в себя? Не знаю. Но потом он вдруг «просыпается» и начинает рисовать. Иногда такая смена настроения чуть ли ни мгновенна, а бывает, что несколько дней «неподвижности» сменяется лихорадочной деятельностью. В такие периоды он просто гениален! Ты не представляешь, что он создает в это время…  
\- Ну, почему же… Хэмингуей в это время писал…  
\- Ты действительно знаешь, что с ним?  
\- Мало того, что ты опять во мне усомнился, так еще и свою хваленую логику где-то потерял? Ты позвонил мне с вопросом и удивляешься, что я могу знать на него ответ?  
\- А ты знаешь?  
Спайк усмехнулся.  
\- Пока нет. Каков он в быту?  
\- Ммм, ты имеешь в виду…  
\- Педантичен или, наоборот, разбрасывает все, что попадется под руку?  
\- Он не похож на тебя, - засмеялся Ангел. – Все вещи сложены в шкафу ровными стопками, законченные работы – в одной папке, наброски и эскизы – в другой… Ты решил узнать, насколько у вас много общего?  
\- Между прочим, Персик, тут нет ничего смешного. Такая же склонность к паранойе, как у тебя, - сухо отрезал Спайк.  
\- У меня – что? – искренне удивился Ангел.  
\- Паранойя, - ядовито повторил Спайк. - Если бы я не был хоть немного профессионалом, то сейчас выдал бы тебе пару-тройку диагнозов заочно. Но, к счастью для тебя, я, правда, кое-что в этом смыслю, поэтому не буду делать поспешных выводов. Так что по-твоему я должен сделать для него?  
\- У тебя уже есть какие-то мысли по этому поводу. Ты можешь хоть чем-то ему помочь?  
\- Мысли-то у меня есть. А вот насчет смогу ли я помочь… Вообще-то, большинство моих пациентов - истеричные, нервные барышни… - признался Спайк. - Скажем так, я должен с ним встретиться, поговорить, посмотреть на него. Может быть, твои опасения несколько преувеличены.  
\- А если нет?  
Доктор немного помолчал, допив виски из стакана.  
\- Давай пока будем надеяться на лучшее, ладно? Я не могу сделать правильные выводы только с твоих слов, и одного разговора с ним тоже будет недостаточно. Мне нужно за ним понаблюдать какое-то время. Ты сможешь убедить его на днях придти ко мне на прием?  
\- Не думаю, что удастся заставить его регулярно ходить к тебе, как к врачу. Мне кажется, что доктора Кейтона он ненавидит ничуть не меньше, чем дворецкого. Я попытаюсь его уговорить зайти к тебе хотя бы раз. Скажу, что просто беспокоюсь о…  
\- А ты и вправду просто о нем беспокоишься, - успокоил его Спайк. – Я передам завтра секретарше, чтобы его пропустили вне очереди, а потом мы решим, что делать дальше.  
\- Спасибо тебе, - поблагодарил Ангел.  
\- Да, брось ты, приятель. А для чего еще нужны старые друзья?  
Спайк повесил трубку, посмотрел в пустой бокал и снова направился к бару.  
***  
На следующий день доктор Андерсон действительно не забыл предупредить свою секретаршу о возможном незапланированном визите, и даже какое-то время думал о том, каким должен быть этот юноша. Но в тот день никто похожий так и не появился, а потом его отвлекли клиенты: как экзальтированные представительницы местной элиты, беседы с которыми откровенно утомляли, так и люди, реально нуждающиеся в его помощи. К тому же во время сессии к числу его клиентов прибавлялось столько студентов и старшеклассников, как темноволосых, так и белокурых, что выявить из них того, единственного, было весьма проблематично. Поэтому когда в конце недели медсестра пригласила в кабинет очередного юношу, доктор Андерсон без какого-либо личного интереса взглянул на вошедшего. Стройный, чуть смущенный паренек выглядел столь живописно в голубых джинсах и белой рубашке с длинными рукавами, но не застегнутыми манжетами, с огромной папкой для эскизов под мышкой, что доктор невольно залюбовался небрежной стильностью будущего художника.  
\- Прошу Вас, молодой человек, присаживайтесь.  
Юноша неловко пристроился на краешке большого кожаного дивана, поднял на доктора светло-карие глаза и смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Я не знаю, чем Вы можете мне помочь… Ох, то есть, я не уверен, что мне надо в чем-то помогать… - Юноша совсем смутился.  
\- Тяжелая учеба? – улыбнулся доктор.  
\- Ага, - молодой человек тряхнул головой и нервным жестом убрал за ухо выбившуюся платиновую прядь. – Но ничего страшного, уже остался последний экзамен.  
\- А что вы изучаете?  
\- Дизайн внутренних интерьеров.  
Доктор посмотрел на визитера более заинтересованно.  
\- Но просто рисовать Вам нравится еще больше...  
\- Как Вы догадались? – лицо юноши озарила открытая улыбка, от которой в глазах заблестели радостные искорки, сделавшие радужку совсем золотой. - Да, я обожаю рисовать. Дизайн – это здорово, но это больше все-таки работа. А просто рисовать - настоящее наслаждение! Это так прекрасно, когда фантазии ложатся на бумагу! – Юноша поерзал на диване, устраиваясь поудобнее. Его голос звучал все увереннее. – Мне бы хотелось нарисовать что-нибудь такое… Красивое и строгое одновременно, не слишком много красок, но яркое и запоминающееся, завораживающее, волшебное в своей простоте… И почему-то мне кажется, что вот-вот увижу эту картину…  
Доктор улыбнулся подобной горячности.  
\- А что Вы рисуете сейчас?  
\- Почти ничего, не хватает времени. - Юноша огорченно вздохнул, но тут же снова заулыбался. - Мне уже предложили чудесную работу! Мистер... Говорят, что я очень талантлив. А если я начну работать раньше, чем закончу институт, то так будет только лучше. Тем более что работа не постоянная, а только под заказ. Я уже начал делать первые наброски по оформлению нового антикварного магазина на Ройял-стрит…  
\- Антикварного магазина… - легкая горечь, прозвучавшая в голосе доктора, осталась незамеченной для юноши, восторженно описывающего свои перспективы.  
\- Ага! Мистер О’Коннел хочет, чтобы я оформил залы. Но по-прежнему настаивает, чтобы я больше отдыхал.  
\- Мистер О’Коннел…  
\- Да. Он сказал, что Вы его друг, и что я могу ничего не скрывать от Вас… – Юноша снова смутился и покраснел. – Я знаю, что он расстроился, когда я швырнул этой дурацкой вазой в дворецкого. Но я же извинился, хотя виноват был именно Уильямс. Я понимаю, что мне не стоило обращать на него внимания… Не знаю, зачем мистер О’Коннел отправил меня к Вам, - продолжил Джейсон, видя, что доктор смотрит на него, но не спешит соглашаться. - Со мной все в порядке.  
Андерсон перевел взгляд на сложенные на коленях руки юноши. Высоко на левом запястье из-под задравшегося манжета выглядывала длинная розовая полоска шрама. Джейсон проследил его взгляд, нервно одернул рукав и снова заговорил.  
\- Я, правда, не хотел. Я не знаю, как это получилось. Мне было не по себе от того, что я расстроил мистера О’Коннела. Мне хотелось сделать ему что-то приятное, и я решил вычистить оружие. Он так любит свою коллекцию. Я не мог придумать ничего другого…  
\- Ты решил себя наказать?  
\- Что Вы! Конечно, нет, - золотые глаза сначала были полны неподдельным удивлением, которое сменилось столь же искренним отчаянием и сожалением. – Я не знаю. Этот стилет… Он очень острый… Я просто был неосторожен. Такого больше не повторится.  
Доктор согласно кивнул головой.  
\- Что ж, может быть, мистер О’Коннел просто хочет, чтобы с тобой и дальше все было в порядке.  
Тонкие брови чуть не сошлись на переносице удивленным домиком.  
\- Я не понимаю, что Вы хотите сказать…  
\- Позволь ему немного побеспокоиться о тебе, Джейсон. Ладно?  
\- Каким образом? – юноша с вызовом вскинул голову. - Вы считаете, что меня надо лечить?  
Это прозвучало несколько агрессивно, но доктор лишь мягко улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Я считаю, что ты просто очень уж усердно относишься к своим учебным обязанностям, и все слишком близко принимаешь к сердцу. Мистер О’Коннел очень переживает за тебя. Мы должны его как-то успокоить.  
Юноша недоверчиво нахмурился.  
\- Мы?  
\- Конечно. Придя ко мне, ты выполнил его просьбу, мы поговорили и теперь с чистой совестью можем сказать мистеру О’Коннелу, что с тобой все в порядке.  
\- Хорошо, доктор, - в голосе Джейсона все еще слышалась настороженность, но он заметно расслабился. – Мистер О’Коннел так добр ко мне, что не хотелось бы доставлять ему хлопот…  
\- Вот и не доставляй, Джейсон. Обещай, что будешь больше отдыхать. Черт с ним, с высшим баллом, если при этом ты угробишь себя и тех, кто тебя любит. Хорошо?  
Юноша заулыбался и согласно закивал головой.  
\- Ну, вот и договорились. И, пожалуйста, помни, что если тебе будет что-то нужно, ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне за советом.  
Джейсон легко поднялся с дивана, подхватывая папку.  
\- Спасибо, доктор. Я не забуду.  
Мужчина улыбнулся ему в ответ, но пронзительно-голубые глаза были очень серьезны, провожая тонкую, двигающуюся прямо-таки с кошечьей грацией фигуру. Хотя если бы он видел напряженное лицо и сузившиеся янтарные глаза, то забеспокоился бы еще больше.  
\- Дайте мне пять минут перед следующим посетителем, миссис Карвелл, - сказал он секретарше, нажав на клавишу селектора, и потянулся к телефонной трубке…  
***  
Второй день стояла такая ужасающая жара, что Джейсон даже пожалел, что отказался от машины, которую предложил прислать за ним О’Коннел. Но обычно его любовник сам садился за руль, а у Джейсона так плохо получалось соблюдать приличия, играя незаинтересованность к этому человеку на людях, что лучше было просто нигде не показываться вместе. Джейсон не понимал, почему такой человек как О’Коннел пытается не выходить за рамки каких-то дурацких приличий вместо того, чтобы диктовать окружающим свои собственные правила игры. Джейсон считал, что у его любовника достаточно сил и средств для демонстрации своего превосходства над окружающими. Но О’Коннел в этом вопросе придерживался другого мнения. Он был преуспевающим бизнесменом с определенной деловой репутацией и, как думал Джейсон, наверняка, просто не хотел ставить под удар дело всей своей жизни. Юноша не просил подтверждения своим догадкам. Он принимал условия игры, хотя они ему не очень-то нравились. Но он признавал, что в чем-то О’Коннел прав: чем меньше окружающие знали его слабых мест, тем легче становились его победы. Джейсону не раз казалось, что за ним кто-то следит, но поскольку ему ни разу не удалось убедиться в этом конкретно, то он просто старался быть осторожнее, но не подозревал в слежке своего любовника. Он ждал, что вот-вот все изменится, и тешил себя надеждой, что в другой стране – О’Коннел все чаще заговаривал о желании покинуть чересчур консервативную Ирландию – все будет иначе. И они, наконец, обретут свободу.  
После уличной жары огромный холл встретил желанной прохладой, но разгоряченная кожа все еще пылала от обжигающего жара полуденного солнца.  
Джейсон бросил папку с набросками прямо в холле и, оглянувшись вокруг, направился во внутренний дворик к каменному фонтану, с легким шумом извергающему потоки искрящейся воды.  
Кроме них в доме постоянно жил еще пожилой дворецкий. Во избежание слухов о действительных отношениях между хозяином и его воспитанником в доме пользовались услугами только приходящих служанок. И все равно комнаты хозяев, в нарушение всех правил, убирал сам дворецкий: ведь невозможно скрыть от горничной правду о том, сколько спален используется на самом деле. Но юноше всегда казалось, что, несмотря на получаемое поистине королевское вознаграждение, сдержанный дворецкий смотрит на него с осуждением. Джейсона так раздражало выражение его лица, что… Он просто старался как можно реже сталкиваться с Уильямсом, потому что ваз и прочих удобных для метания предметов в доме было много, а он совсем не был уверен, что сумеет вовремя сдержаться.  
Остановившись у фонтана, юноша, не долго думая, перегнулся через низкий бортик, опуская голову в искрящуюся, прозрачную воду. Холод обжег со всех сторон, и он вынырнул обратно, встряхивая мокрыми волосами, забрызгивая каплями и себя, и все вокруг. Щекотливые дорожки побежали под одеждой. Юноша поежился и, расстегнув рубашку, вытер лицо подолом.  
Потом он вернулся в холл и, легко перескакивая через две ступеньки, взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж. Вокруг царила такая тишина, что он засомневался, есть ли кто-нибудь еще дома. Но, услышав знакомый голос, раздающийся из-за двери кабинета, улыбнулся и распахнул дверь.  
\- Любимый…  
Джейсон осекся, потому что ласково улыбнувшийся ему О’Коннел был в кабинете не один. В другом кресле, тоже улыбаясь, сидел доктор Андерсон.  
Два мужских взгляда скользнули по его полуобнаженному торсу, вбирая изгиб каждого мускула, четкую линию ребер… Юноша невольно поежился, как будто только сейчас ощутив холодные, прозрачные капельки воды, скользящие по чуть тронутой загаром золотистой коже, скатывающиеся по впалому животу и исчезающие за границей и так доходящих только до бедер джинсов…  
Джейсон почувствовал, что краснеет: до сих пор ТАК в этом доме на него смотрел только его хозяин…  
\- Простите меня, мистер О’Коннел, - выдохнул Джейсон, - и Вы, доктор, я не хотел вам мешать… - Но, говоря, он смотрел только на одного из мужчин. - Я думал ты… Вы разговариваете по телефону… - юноша совсем смутился, - ох, тогда я бы тоже помешал…  
О’Коннел рассмеялся.  
\- Все в порядке, Джейсон. Ты нам не помешал. Заходи, - он сделал приглашающий жест высоким бокалом со своим любимым «Шато Петрюс».  
Джейсон не любил красных вин. Правда, из чистого любопытства попробовал, что может стоить почти 2 тысячи долларов за бутылку, и остался в искреннем недоумении. Да, цветочный, пряный и густой аромат приятно щекотал ноздри, а терпкий вкус, еще долго хранящийся во рту, завораживал, но не на пару тысяч баксов! Примерно так он и высказался. О’Коннел, ласково потрепав его по загривку, рассмеялся: «Тогда этим вином я буду наслаждаться в одиночестве».  
Видимо, доктор разделял его вкусы, с удовольствием потягивая из такого же бокала темно-красную жидкость.  
\- Я…  
Джейсону вдруг отчаянно захотелось уйти из этого полутемного кабинета, и в то же время, почему-то очень не хотелось оставлять их вдвоем. Его смущало такое пристальное внимание со стороны своего возлюбленного, но это было приятное смущение. А вот от оценивающего, цепкого взгляда доктора было не по себе. Ему не нравилось как присутствие красавца-блондина рядом с О’Коннелом, так и сам факт его появления у них в доме. Вроде бы все было нормально: два старых друга разговаривают за бокалом вина, но Джейсон привык верить своей интуиции. А сейчас она била тревогу. Друг его возлюбленного был доктором, психоаналитиком, к которому его отправили на прием, а теперь еще и впустили в дом. А от докторов Джейсон никогда не видел ничего хорошего, несмотря на все их обещания.  
Юноша вздохнул и решился:  
\- Можно я распоряжусь об ужине?  
\- Ох, прости, Джейсон. Конечно, ты должен быть голоден. Скажи Уильямсу, чтобы подавал на троих. Мы сейчас спустимся.  
\- Ага.  
Джейсон развернулся и вылетел из кабинета, чтобы как можно быстрее исполнить поручение. Тогда ему не придется думать об их уединении…  
***  
\- Должен признать, что дурной вкус у тебя только в женщинах, - хмыкнул Спайк, протянув бокал за новой порцией вина.  
Ангел раздраженно рыкнул, за что получил сияющую ухмылку.  
\- Ну, а моя привязанность к тебе – признак хорошего вкуса, да?  
\- Разумеется. Надеюсь, ты еще не забыл, что я лучшее, что было в твоей жизни? – очень ехидно спросил Спайк.  
\- Да, я об этом помню, - вдруг совершенно серьезно отозвался Ангел.  
Спайк поперхнулся и уставился на своего собеседника.  
\- Какого черта, Ангел? Сначала ты ломаешься, как девица на выданье, когда я хочу поехать с тобой. Потом отбываешь в неведомые дали и пускаешься во все тяжкие со смертным малолеткой, а теперь чуть ли не бросаешься мне на шею?  
\- Спайк, пойми…  
\- Нет, я не хочу ничего понимать, Ангел!  
\- Мне нужно было время, чтобы отпустить свои призраки, – негромко сказал он, не глядя на своего собеседника.  
\- Да, уж. Ты всегда был патетичным придурком… - пробурчал Спайк.  
– Я справился с этим на удивление быстро и попытался найти тебя, но в этот раз ты спрятался слишком хорошо…  
\- Я был в Англии, - отозвался тот. – Изучал в Кэмбридже этот гребаный психоанализ…  
\- Мне действительно не пришло в голову проверять учебные заведения, - грустно улыбнулся Ангел. – Тем временем мой бизнес для прикрытия занимал все больше времени. Я решил свернуть его и заняться только поисками, но тут я встретил Джейсона… - Мужчина вздохнул и, подойдя к окну, невидяще уставился в стекло. - Он был таким потерянным, маленьким и несчастным… Хрупкий эльф с золотыми глазами…  
\- Помощь беспомощным… - горько пробормотал Спайк и фыркнул. - Ты не меняешься. Нельзя спасти всех, как нельзя не навредить смертному своей любовью! Мы все это уже проходили, Ангел! Мы – вампиры…  
\- Я не святой! – вдруг взорвался Ангел. – Я искал тебя целых пять лет…  
\- Какой огромный срок! – тут же вскинулся Спайк. – Если ты помнишь, до этого я ждал тебя намного дольше!!!  
\- Но ты никогда не был монахом! – возмутился Ангел.  
Спайк поджал губы.  
Двое мужчин сверлили друг друга яростными взглядами. Кипящий шоколад и яростные небеса, с одинаковой тьмой где-то в самой своей глубине. Они смотрели друг на друга, чувствуя, как уходит так внезапно вылившийся из них гнев.  
\- Не был, - согласился Спайк, отводя взгляд.  
Ангел оторвался от стола, на который облокачивался, и шагнул к собеседнику. Голубые глаза медленно поднялись к его лицу, чуть ли не моля остановиться, и он замер.  
\- Сначала я действительно хотел только ему помочь! – В темных глазах теперь тоже плескалась лишь боль и сожаление. – И даже, когда все между нами так запуталось, я не думал, что эта связь так затянется. Я не ожидал, что он будет так настойчиво пытаться занять в моей жизни то место, которое ему не принадлежит…  
\- Он просто влюблен в тебя… Это я могу понять… - тихо сказал Спайк. – И хочет, чтобы ты ответил ему тем же…  
\- Нет… - Ангел покачал головой. – Я виноват, что позволил ему подойти так близко, но я не могу его любить. Но и просто бросить тоже не могу! Понимаешь? Даже если я оставлю ему денег, а сам исчезну, это все равно что выбросить его на улицу, как надоевшую игрушку! Получается, что вместо помощи я добавил ему еще больше проблем!  
\- Я понимаю, - Спайк на мгновение прикрыл глаза, но они засияли еще ярче, когда он вскинул голову. - Проклятье, мне не надо было отпускать тебя!  
\- Да, и мне очень жаль, что ты в кои-то веки меня послушался…  
Спайк медленно встал, оказываясь почти нос к носу с подошедшим Ангелом.  
\- Он казался настолько похожим на тебя, что я не выдержал… Неуравновешенный, резкий и жадный до жизни…  
Голубые глаза заворожено смотрели в карие.  
\- То колючий, как ежик, то ласковый, как котенок…  
Еще один маленький шаг.  
\- То невероятно быстрый для человека, то лениво-медлительный, как… ты…  
Уже можно чувствовать легкий ветерок дыхания на губах, можно прикрыть глаза, вспоминая, каким был их вкус, можно вспомнить мягкость волос под пальцами и сладость прижимающихся тел… Можно представить себе все это наяву…  
\- Ты стоишь слишком близко, Персик… - хрипло выдохнул Спайк. – Еще шаг, и мне будет плевать на всех мальчишек мира …  
Ангел с видимым усилием отступил.  
Каждый схватился за свой бокал, молча допивая терпкую темно-красную жидкость.  
\- Сначала надо разобраться с Джейсоном, - наконец, спокойно сказал Спайк.  
\- Да, сначала надо решить эту проблему, - согласился Ангел. – Ты поможешь ему?  
\- Сделаю все, что смогу.  
\- Пойдем вниз, ужин, наверное, уже подан…  
***  
Джейсон нервничал и злился. В прошлый раз все начиналось точно так же. Сначала были испуганные взгляды матери, исподтишка, из-под опущенных ресниц, и сосредоточенное лицо отца. Еще ребенком Джейсон наизусть знал историю о том, как тяжело он, первенец, достался своей матери. В семье стыдливо умалчивали подробности мучительной беременности, зато не упускали случая напомнить, что он обязан своей жизнью Богу, который был столь милосерден, что дал матери силы выносить плод и пережить роды.  
Джейсон ненавидел эту надоевшую историю и не понимал, почему должен считать милосердным Бога, который позволяет так доводить его. Один раз он спросил об этом у отца, и его впервые в жизни наказали, отправив спать без ужина. У матери Джейсон даже не пытался ничего выяснять: ему всегда казалось, что она сторонится его. Такое отношение казалось правильным. Он сам несколько месяцев не приближался к огню, помня ожог, а потом еще долго обращался с ним очень осторожно, несмотря на то, что болевые ощущения были незначительными. Но Джейсон, хотя так и не понял, почему другие дети ревут там, где он только начинает морщиться, просто принял это как очередное доказательство, что он не такой, как все. Так что если мать действительно пострадала из-за его появления на свет, то ее дальнейшие опасения были вполне объяснимы.  
А потом, когда Джейсона стали водить в дошкольную группу при монастыре, он познакомился с таким же «труднорожденным» ребенком. Мать носилась с ним, как с фарфоровой куклой, всячески опекая своего малыша. Тогда Джейсон никак не мог понять, как такое может быть. В конце концов, он решил, что его мама другая. Она просто этого не умеет. Уже тогда он знал, что взрослые умеют далеко не все. Не умел же его отец рисовать, хотя для него самого это не предоставляло никакого труда. Наверное, его мама не умеет быть ласковой и любящей…  
А потом оказалось, что умеет.  
Когда Джейсону шел седьмой год, в семье родился еще один мальчик, ставший центром родительской любви и источником непрекращающегося раздражения Джейсона. Младший брат вечно путался под ногами, подрастая, во все совал свой нос, копался в папках с рисунками и ябедничал старшим. Джейсон возненавидел его еще сильнее, чем тихую, как будто чем-то испуганную мать и строгого, холодного отца.  
\- Ты ревнуешь, что они больше любят меня, - выкрикнул однажды маленький ублюдок, когда Джейсон с боем отнял у него свою кисточку.  
Джейсон искренне удивился. Он никогда не желал их любви. Может быть когда-то, когда был совсем маленьким, но в двенадцать лет он этого уже не помнил. Он предпочел бы, чтобы его оставили в покое и не мешали рисовать. Сейчас он хотел только избавления от помех.  
Мать настаивала, чтобы он причащался каждое воскресенье, а потом всегда долго разговаривала со старым священником, зачастую уходя от него в слезах. Но все остальное свое время отдавала младшему сыну. Она читала ему сказки, целовала на ночь, квохтала над ним, как наседка. Над маленькой дрянью, таскавшей у него кисточки и краски! И она считала, что этому ублюдку не в чем исповедоваться каждую неделю? А ему, Джейсону, непременно надо накопить что-то за семь дней и снять это с души?  
А отец? Он поступил еще хуже. Его отец, вечно считавший каждую копейку, и поджимавший губы, когда он просил купить ему новый альбом, вдруг расщедрился на километровые счета для доктора! Трясущийся над каждым центом мистер Фарел оплатил его, Джейсона, визит в частную клинику! Просто скотина!  
А потом родители и вовсе от него отказались! Они решили запереть его в психушке.  
Что он им сделал? За что они его предали?  
А теперь его предавал Бог. Тот, кто был больше всего дорог ему.  
Нет, не тот, на чей спокойный лик он смотрел каждую воскресную мессу, усевшись на скамеечке и придав своему телу соответствующую смиренную позу. Не тот, от чьего имени седовласый священник отпускал ему грехи.  
Тот, кого все считали Богом, был для Джейсона только статуей, добротно вылепленной и представленной в подходящем интерьере. За долгие часы, проведенные в церкви, Джейсон изучил каждую черточку распластанной на кресте фигуры и с закрытыми глазами мог указать на все ее изъяны. Этот Бог не был совершенен. На него Джейсону было наплевать.  
Настоящий Бог должен быть другим. В этом юноша был твердо уверен. И его Бог был настоящим. Его тело было совершенно. Его кожа была гладкой и прохладной при прикосновении, мускулы упругими и твердыми на ощупь. Именно таким, каким и должно было быть тело настоящего Бога. Его глаза то были темными и бездонными, как тьма, которой Джейсон никогда не боялся, то – ласковыми, как прикосновение света… Так, как и должно быть у настоящего Бога: свет и тьма…  
\- Ты сегодня какой-то тихий, Джейсон…  
Юноша вздрогнул, поднимая голову, встречая взгляд этих самых глаз.  
\- Я… немного устал, - пробормотал он, глядя на своего любовника.  
\- Жаль, - вдруг искренне огорчился доктор Андерсон, - а я как раз ждал твоего возвращения, чтобы поговорить.  
Юноша мгновенно насторожился.  
\- О чем?  
\- Доктор решил перенести приемный кабинет из центра города в собственный дом, Джейсон, - ответил О’Коннел. – Я подумал, что может тебе будет интересно попробовать свои силы не только в оформлении антикварного салона?  
\- Что? – Это было так неожиданно, что юноша не смог скрыть своего изумления.  
\- Я, конечно, понимаю, что это не совсем то, что тебя интересует, - добавил доктор, - но…  
\- Значит, Вы пришли, чтобы поговорить об оформлении кабинета? – невежливо перебил Джейсон, все еще не веря своим ушам.  
Мужчины недоуменно переглянулись.  
\- Ну, да, - терпеливо повторил доктор. – Я в этом городе недавно, вот и решил спросить совета у старого друга, к кому мне обратиться за подобной услугой.  
\- А я подумал, что сначала можно поинтересоваться у тебя, но если ты…  
\- Нет! Я хочу попробовать! – Джейсон заулыбался, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не засмеяться от счастья.  
Какой же он все-таки мнительный дурачок! Все, оказывается, так просто!  
\- Я попытаюсь Вам помочь, доктор Андерсон! Только я не уверен, что у меня получится. Я не представляю, как должен выглядеть Ваш кабинет. - Джейсон тарахтел, чуть ли не захлебываясь от облегчения. - Ох, то есть, конечно, представляю… Вернее, я не понимаю, чем должен отличаться новый от того, который есть сейчас...  
Доктор с улыбкой смотрел на него. А О’Коннел ласково взъерошил его волосы. И только тогда Джейсон, потупившись, замолчал.  
\- Именно поэтому я и хотел тебя дождаться, - все еще улыбаясь, сказал доктор. – Сначала узнать, согласен ты или нет, а, если да, то обговорить детали. Так ты согласен?  
\- Да! Конечно, да!  
***  
Стоя у окна своего кабинета, темноволосый мужчина наблюдал за двумя расположившимися на террасе молодыми людьми. Две белобрысые макушки разного оттенка склонились над столом. Их обладатели вели себя, как мальчишки, нетерпеливо ерзая в плетеных креслах, каждый поджав под себя одну ногу, обмениваясь репликами и что-то рисуя на лежащем перед ними листе.  
Две причины для головной боли… С одной из них Ангел был готов мириться вечно, а от другой хотелось побыстрее избавиться. Если бы он только мог выставить одного за порог, исчезнув с другим… Но он знал, что никогда себе этого не позволит, потому что потом не сможет жить в ладу со своей совестью… Даже от подобных мыслей Ангел чувствовал себя настолько виноватым перед Джейсоном, что вел себя с ним преувеличенно мягко, прекрасно понимая, что этим еще больше все запутывает. Потому что дает юноше необоснованную надежду на свою любовь…  
Спайк был прав. Он, Ангел, снова повторил ту же самую ошибку. Он снова лгал самому себе, что кто-то другой может занять в его сердце то место, которое давным-давно принадлежит одному неуравновешенному белобрысому существу. Он сделал свой выбор больше ста лет назад, обратив его, сделав себе подобным, предложив ему разделенную вечность. С тех пор судьба не раз испытывала их на прочность, то отдаляя друг от друга, то сближая, а то и вовсе делая врагами. Но каждый раз снова сталкивала их лицом к лицу в одной стране, в одном городе, в одной постели.  
Казалось бы, он уже должен был поумнеть и принять очевидное: когда в его жизни появляется Спайк, слетают маски с придуманного им мира, временщики уходят, уступая место тому, кому оно принадлежит на самом деле. Все встает на свои места, так, как и должно быть.  
Вот только приходится исправлять ошибки, и каменный груз вины становится еще тяжелее.  
Ангел вздохнул. Если бы мальчишка был не таким ранимым и неуравновешенным… Если бы он не был таким влюбленным и упрямо борющимся за свою любовь…  
\- Надеюсь, тебе удастся помочь нам всем… - еле слышно прошептал Ангел, глядя на склоненную светло-русую голову, чуть ли не в первый раз за долгое знакомство с этим мужчиной допуская мысль, что создавшуюся ситуацию может разрешить не он сам, и даже не просто кто-то другой, а именно тот, кого сейчас звали доктором Андерсоном.  
И его как будто услышали, потому что блондин поднял голову, одарив его чуть насмешливым, но от этого не ставшим менее желанным взглядом. Всего на одно мгновение, но Ангел успел ответить искренней, ласковой улыбкой. Следом за русыми волосами взметнулись платиновые, но их обладателю достался уже только отблеск истинного чувства.  
Ангел снова вздохнул и отошел от окна.  
***  
Через пару дней Джейсон понял, что поспешил с выводами: он был в таком отчаянии от появления доктора в их доме, что принял на веру все, что ему сказали. Но теперь то чувство облегчения, которое он испытал, когда визит доктора обернулся просьбой об оформлении кабинета, снова сменилось безотчетной тревогой. Хотя он признался себе, что при других обстоятельствах ему бы даже понравилось общаться с этим мужчиной.  
Сколько юноша себя помнил, он всегда держался обиняком. В католической школе у него совсем не было друзей: ему было скучно в обществе послушных детей, воспитанных в такой же строгости, как и он сам. Но Джейсон никогда не чувствовал себя таким же, как они. Он понимал, что он другой, хотя бы потому, что, даже когда ему исполнилось 15 лет, его по-прежнему не тянуло к девушкам. Он уже тогда твердо знал, что хочет повстречать своего Бога, но так же отчетливо понимал, что никому не должен об этом говорить. Он был другим, потому что, учась рисовать, никогда не увлекался библейскими сюжетами. Этот придуманный скучными старцами мир его не интересовал. Было в нем что-то искусственное, в чем не мог существовать настоящий Бог. Но в той обстановке, в которой вынужден был находиться он сам, Джейсон тоже не чувствовал себя на своем месте. Он никогда не сомневался, что когда-нибудь его жизнь изменится. Пусть пока его мир ограничен школой при монастыре и надоевшим домом, где ему приходится нянчиться с младшим братом под присмотром молчаливой матери, когда-нибудь он непременно вырвется из этого серого болота. Туда, где обязательно найдет своего Бога.  
И когда это наконец случилось, он принял все как должное и получил от жизни то, что давно заслужил: мир, который не был скучным и серым; мир, в котором жил его Бог.  
Джейсон никогда не был настолько наивен, чтобы не понимать, что его сверстники впустили его в свою компанию только потому, что его опекуном был богатый и влиятельный человек. Он прекрасно видел, что сам по себе он никого не интересует, как не интересуют его настоящие проблемы. Все разговоры его «друзей» сводились к девочкам, шмоткам, машинам и скаредности богатых родителей. И Джейсону опять оставалось только терпеть, скрывая свои истинные чувства. Он даже думать не хотел, какой будет реакция его сверстников на то, что на самом деле О’Коннел – его любовник. Но он умел ждать и не собирался разрушать мир своего Бога.  
А теперь в их уютный мир вошел третий. И если О’Коннела Джейсону хотелось слушать, лишь изредка вставляя реплики, так завораживал юношу его голос, заставляя сердце биться чаще и разжигая в теле и так с трудом сдерживаемый огонь, то с доктором он бы мог разговаривать на равных, если бы этот мужчина не был так необъяснимо опасен! Если бы Джейсон не начинал задыхаться от ревности, когда белокурый красавец оказывался рядом с его любовником. Если бы, в конце концов, он не был врачом! Джейсон все время об этом помнил. Хотя Андерсон ни разу не сделал ни одной попытки свернуть разговор на неприятные для Джейсона темы, что-то уточнить или что-то выспросить, но юноша все чаще чувствовал, что доктор извлекает из их невинных бесед именно то, что хочет узнать. Он ощущал себя пешкой в непонятной для него игре, подопытным кроликом, не знающим истинной цели эксперимента. И что самое страшное, ему начинало казаться, что О’Коннел не только не предпринимает ничего против, но и всячески потворствует происходящему.  
Джейсон теперь часто бывал в доме доктора, где уже начался ремонт одного крыла, предназначенного под новый офис. И лишь в самом начале, один или два раза, вместе с ним поехал О’Коннел. Он встретился с архитектором, обговорил основные условия и больше не вмешивался. Потому что Джейсон попросил дать ему шанс попробовать свои силы. Так попросил, что у антиквара не нашлось доводов для возражений. И снова только через какое-то время юноша понял, что все равно не может контролировать встречи своего любовника со старым другом: он ведь не знал, чем они занимаются в течение дня. Получалось, что он согласился на участие в проекте, дав им повод лишний раз встречаться, и ревность не давала ему покоя ни днем, ни ночью. А уж когда эти двое находились рядом, в его глазах мутнело от ярости.  
Хотя Джейсон так и не сумел увидеть ничего предосудительного в поведении обоих мужчин. И от этого было еще хуже. Он искал подтверждения своим подозрениям, вглядываясь в темные глаза О’Коннела, когда внезапно приходил к нему в офис в середине дня, пытаясь угадать, виделся ли он сегодня с доктором. Джейсон смотрел в голубые глаза Андерсона, когда тот оставался на обед, и гадал, встречался ли тот утром с О’Коннелом. И каждый раз не находил никаких улик.  
Та жизнь, о которой он мечтал, все больше превращалась в кошмар.  
***  
Джейсон стоял на террасе и, судорожно ловя ртом свежий вечерний воздух, безуспешно пытался сдержать струящиеся по щекам слезы. Жалюзи на окне кабинета были опущены, но одна створка приоткрыта, и до него доносились приглушенные звуки двух мужских голосов и смех.  
Доктор же сказал, что ему надо обсудить с О’Коннелом смету на этот дурацкий ремонт, но что может быть такого смешного в настоящем деловом разговоре? Они обманули его? Хотя и он сам не до конца был честен: после ужина попрощался с ними и сказал, что пойдет спать, а вместо этого стоит тут, на пронизывающем вечернем ветру в одной футболке, пытаясь услышать, о чем же они говорят! Но, выйдя на террасу и услышав счастливый смех своего любовника, он замер, как вкопанный и стоял так уже бесконечное множество минут, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
За то время, что он был рядом с О’Коннелом, ему ни разу не приходилось слышать его смеха…  
Они оба все время обманывают его. Нет, не оба. О’Коннел не может его обманывать. Значит, это доктор так умело набрасывает свою сеть, что его любимый запутывается в ней все больше и больше. Несомненно, это так приятно - встретить среди чужих чопорных лиц старого друга. Снова получить возможность разговаривать с интеллектуальным собеседником, умеющим поддержать беседу, а не с зеленым мальчишкой, который с восторгом смотрит в рот, ловя каждое слово… Конечно, доктор перетягивает его внимание на себя, прекрасно зная, как получить то, что он хочет…  
Джейсон скрипнул зубами, а его руки невольно сжались в кулаки. «Я, может быть, не так умен, как Вы, доктор Андерсон. Может быть, у меня не столько жизненного опыта, как у Вас. Но я тоже упрям и не собираюсь отдавать то, что принадлежит мне!»  
Юноша развернулся и вбежал в дом. Направляясь в кабинет, он еще не знал, чем мотивирует свое возвращение и что вообще скажет, прервав уединение двух мужчин. Он вообще не был уверен, что будет говорить. Гнев холодной волной окутал его разум, и неизвестно, чем бы все это закончилось: очередной разбитой вазой или чем-то похуже, но кабинет, куда он вбежал, оказался пустым. Только на столе стояли два бокала: один с недопитым красным вином у кресла О’Коннела, другой – пустой – рядом с гостевым стулом. Джейсон вдруг ощутил страшную усталость, сделавшую его тело каменным и непослушным. Он медленно обошел стол и почему-то провел кончиком пальца по краю еще наполненного темно-красной жидкостью бокала. Ему безумно нравилась привычка его возлюбленного «бродить» пальцами по прозрачному стеклу. То, что О’Коннел неосознанно вытворял с бокалом было так сексуально и даже… непристойно! Сначала Джейсон краснел, понимая, что возбуждается, глядя на скольжение тонких пальцев по тонкой стеклянной ножке…  
Юноша посмотрел на полупустой бокал и нахмурился, ощущая, как снова мерзко и тягуче заныло сердце. Что такого было между этими двумя мужчинами, что заставляло его чувствовать себя лишним в их присутствии? Что связывало их в прошлом: только дружба или нечто большее? Они когда-то были любовниками? Или стали ими только сейчас? И вообще, стали ли?  
Тонкие пальцы бессознательно сжали хрупкий бокал.  
«Я не хочу, чтобы между ними что-то было. Не хочу!», - Джейсон мотнул головой, поднял бокал и одним махом его осушил.  
Ох… Как будто разом перекрыли кислород, а в глазах все почернело от накатившей тошноты. Стало так плохо, что последней частицей ускользающего сознания юноша даже обрадовался, когда просто провалился в темноту, вместо того, чтобы и дальше сдерживать эту головокружительную тошноту.  
***  
Джейсон все еще был без сознания, когда двое мужчин, проходя мимо по коридору, увидели его неподвижное тело и бросились в кабинет.  
\- Ты оставил на столе недопитый бокал? – нахмурившись, спросил Спайк.  
\- Ну, да. Я часто так делаю…  
\- Ага. А кто-то всегда ругал меня за беспечность?  
\- Он же не любит красное вино! – оправдывался Ангел.  
\- На фига было переливать кровь в бутылку?  
\- Мне казалось, что так мы меньше привлекаем внимания к своей неординарной еде…  
\- А кое-кто всегда утверждал, что я – позер, – выгнул бровь Спайк.  
Ангел не нашелся, что сказать. Он опустился на колено рядом с раскинувшимся на ковре Джейсоном, приподнимая голову юноши, но приводить его в чувство не торопился. Он наблюдал, как доктор поднимает с пушистого ковра так и не разбившийся бокал, ставит его в бар и, нажав специальную кнопку, переворачивает вокруг своей оси. Открывшийся бар был точно таким же: с зеркальными, чуть вогнутыми стенками и бутылкой «Шато Петрюс» посередине. Спайк достал чистый бокал и плеснул туда немного вина.  
\- Отпей, - пробормотал О’Коннел.  
\- Ага, знаю, - откликнулся доктор. – Из бокала должны были пить…  
***  
Когда Джейсон открыл глаза, над ним склонился взволнованный О’Коннел и участливый доктор Андерсон.  
\- Что с тобой, Джейсон?  
\- Ну и напугал же ты нас.  
\- Это вино… - еле слышно пробормотал юноша.  
В горле все еще стояла тошнота, но почему-то этот привкус казался не таким, как он его помнил.  
\- Я допил твое вино, оно было, как… как…  
\- Вино? – изумленно переспросил доктор и, подняв с пола бокал, понюхал. – «Шато Петрюс» в чистом виде.  
\- Что? Нет… у него был запах…  
\- Конечно, у него есть запах, - покачал головой О’Коннел, а доктор сунул ему под нос бокал раньше, чем Джейсон успел отшатнуться.  
Действительно, терпкий цветочный запах.  
\- Нет! Оно пахло не так! – Джейсон упрямо мотнул головой, но задохнулся от новой волны тошноты.  
\- Днем стоит ужасная жара, а вечерами из-за этого слишком холодно. Ты, наверняка, провел несколько часов на солнцепеке, Джейсон, а сейчас был на улице, даже не надев куртку. – Прохладная рука доктора легла на его лоб раньше, чем юноша успел отшатнуться. – Ты весь горишь, - констатировал он, как будто не заметив этого движения. – В постель, горячего молока и аспирина, а утром – вызвать домашнего доктора, - скомандовал Андерсон, посмотрев сначала на О’Коннела, а потом снова на Джейсона.  
\- Да, наверное, Вы правы… - чуть слышно пробормотал юноша. - Мне действительно плохо… Но это вино было похоже на…  
\- Давай-ка я уложу тебя, Джейсон, - заботливо произнес О’Коннел. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты заболел, утром я позвоню доктору Кейтону.  
\- Но я же…  
\- А я попрошу Уильямса согреть тебе молоко и покопаюсь в аптечке, - твердо добавил доктор Андерсон.  
У Джейсона больше не было сил протестовать.  
Поверх бессильно уткнувшейся в широкое плечо платиновой головы, мужчины обменялись многозначительным взглядом. Губы доктора дрогнули в усмешке, О’Коннел чуть слышно вздохнул и, легко подняв юношу на руки, понес в спальню.  
***  
На следующее утро О’Коннел настоял, чтобы Джейсон остался в постели. Юноша не противился, и хотя никаких симптомов простуды он не чувствовал, нельзя было сказать, что он чувствовал себя хорошо. Во всем теле была такая вялость, что совершенно не хотелось что-либо делать, даже подниматься с кровати. Джейсон с отрешенным видом выслушал наставления О’Коннела, возможно, соглашаясь, кивнул, но даже не заметил, как тот вышел из комнаты. Кажется, действительно приходил доктор Кейтон. Джейсон видел его почему-то расплывающееся лицо, но что спрашивал и делал доктор – он не запомнил. Когда дворецкий принес обед на подносе, Джейсон с удивлением обнаружил, что часы показывают начало первого, и не смог вспомнить, завтракал он сегодня или нет. Впрочем, процесс поглощения пищи его разум тоже не зафиксировал. Только когда Уильямс забирал поднос, подумал, что тарелки стали какими-то другими.  
\- Судя по всему, ужин тебе понравился больше, чем обед. Ты съел все.  
Джейсон изумленно посмотрел на стоящего в дверях О’Коннела. Ужин? Он с недоумением повернул голову к окну, и обнаружил за стеклом темноту.  
\- Да, спасибо, - пробормотал он, поворачиваясь обратно.  
Но в дверях уже никого не было: ни О’Коннела, ни дворецкого. Джейсон нахмурился: время играло с ним какие-то шутки, которым он не находил объяснения. Смутные образы, которые он не мог отогнать, окутывали его разум своим сумеречным покрывалом. Джейсон вздохнул и, закрыв глаза, свернулся калачиком на постели. Что-то очень важное ускользало от его понимания. Что-то, что он вот-вот поймет. Что-то, что вот-вот откроется ему… Но их было слишком много, этих неуловимый мыслей-теней. Джейсон то тонул в каком-то непроницаемом небытие, то вдруг выхватывал необыкновенно яркие картинки. И все это было так странно, что он сомневался, где кончается сон и начинается бодрствование…  
***  
Когда он проснулся, в комнате было темно. За окном, как в дешевом фильме ужасов, стонал ветер, и под тусклым светом луны отбрасывали черные тени качающиеся ветви огромного бука. Юноша поежился.  
Нет, ему не было страшно. Туман по-прежнему окутывал его своей расплывчатой дымкой, делая окружающие предметы нечеткими, а собственные ощущения приглушенными. Может, это опять был сон, но давящая сухость во рту была настолько настоящей, что Джейсон, не раздумывая, выскользнул из-под одеяла и, как был босиком, пошатываясь от слабости, отправился в ванну. Вода была холодной и тоже до ужаса реальной. И, утолив жажду, он вдруг задумался, почему проснулся один. Что-то случилось, или сейчас еще не так поздно? О’Коннел перебрался в другую спальню или просто еще работает в кабинете? Ноги сами понесли его прочь из комнаты.  
Дом, казалось, вымер, погрузившись во мрак и тишину. Ни звука, ни полоски света в коридоре второго этажа. Огромный сумрачный холл, который он пересек по балюстраде и, наконец, тусклый свет, падающий из-за приоткрытой двери кабинета.  
Джейсон услышал голоса и облегченно вздохнул, только сейчас поняв, что все-таки ему было жутковато в молчаливой пустоте темного дома. Теперь все хорошо: его не оставили одного. Он…  
\- Ты уверен, что это не слишком большая для него доза?  
Юноша безошибочно узнал голос О’Коннела, правда, не сразу понял смысл вопроса.  
\- Ты опять во мне сомневаешься?  
В голосе доктора Андерсона ясно прозвучало раздражение.  
\- Нет. Но ты же сам видел: он как будто вообще не понимает, что происходит вокруг.  
\- Если бы у него не было температуры, я бы дал ему успокоительное посильнее.  
\- Разве так необходимо…  
\- Черт побери, приятель! Ты просил меня ему помочь, так будь добр, верь мне не только на словах! Ему нужны эти таблетки, хотя бы они, раз я не могу лечить его по полной программе! Еще несколько дней, и именно в такой дозе. Или ты хочешь, чтобы приступ все-таки начался?  
Джейсон, дрожа, попятился от двери. Это не могло быть правдой. Какой приступ? Какие таблетки? И от чего его спасла так вовремя поднявшаяся температура? Юноша развернулся и бросился прочь, но все-таки успел услышать ответ своего Бога:  
\- Прости. Конечно, так для него будет лучше.  
Джейсон не помнил, как оказался в постели и закутался в одеяло с головой.  
Это сон.  
Он крепко зажмурил глаза, приказывая себе проснуться.  
Это только сон.  
Он не ощущал холода, но его так трясло, что он совсем съежился под одеялом, еще ближе подтянув колени к груди.  
Это не может быть реальностью.  
Джейсон все-таки заплакал и даже удивился, какими горячими и настоящими были его слезы.  
Он не может предать меня. Только не ОН! Только не МЕНЯ!  
Джейсон еще сильнее зажмурился и… проснулся.  
Комнату заливали солнечные лучи, а за окном весело щебетали птицы, но его все еще трясло от этого липкого, размытого, но такого реального кошмара.  
\- Джейсон?  
Юноша вздрогнул и медленно поднял голову с подушки. Светло-карие глаза блеснули золотом под ярким солнечным светом.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
О’Коннел прошел в комнату, присел на край постели и погладил его по голове.  
\- Что со мной? Я болен?  
\- У тебя был жар. - Рука ласкала волосы, отводя с щеки платиновые пряди. - Помнишь, доктор Андерсон сказал, что ты весь горишь?  
Джейсон медленно кивнул, пристально вглядываясь в лицо своего любимого.  
\- Я вызвал доктора Кейтона, он подтвердил серьезность заболевания. Ты не помнишь?  
Юноша помотал головой.  
\- Смутно.  
\- У тебя была очень высокая температура. Ты нас напугал, малыш.  
\- Вас или тебя? – золотые глаза сердито сузились.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – непонимающе нахмурился О’Коннел. – Конечно, мы все волновались за тебя.  
Джейсон лишь на мгновение опустил ресницы, ругая себя за несдержанность, и когда он снова взглянул в лицо темноволосого мужчины, в его глазах плескалась тревога.  
\- Долго у меня был жар?  
\- Три дня.  
\- Ох, прости. Я так тебя расстроил, любимый.  
Джейсон сел и обвил руками О’Коннела за шею, пытаясь прижаться к нему. Мужчина чуть помедлил, потом развернулся и тоже обнял хрупкое тело юноши.  
\- Ну, что ты, малыш. Главное, что тебе уже лучше.  
\- Да. Только слабость и легкая тошнота.  
В обнимающих его руках было так уютно, тепло и спокойно, что Джейсон на какое-то мгновение поверил, что ничего не изменилось. Нет никакого доктора Андерсона, ревности, подозрений, глупого сна… Они по-прежнему только вдвоем, и скоро уедут из этого города…  
\- Доктор Андерсон считает, что тебе надо еще несколько дней провести в постели, чтобы окончательно поправиться.  
Джейсон позволил себя уложить и даже улыбался, когда О’Коннел поправлял ему подушку и заботливо укутывал одеялом.  
\- Хочешь, я принесу тебе поесть? Съешь, сколько сможешь.  
Джейсон согласно кивнул.  
\- Я ужасно голоден.  
Он задумчиво смотрел в окно, сохраняя на губах застывшую улыбку, как будто был не уверен, что сможет вернуть ее, когда надо будет снова улыбаться. Джейсон отказывался верить, что случившееся ночью было не сном. Вот только горький осадок сомнения не желал проходить.  
«Ты меня не предашь. Только не ты… Пожалуйста, только не ты…», - возносил Джейсон отчаянную молитву своему Богу.  
***  
\- Кстати, звонил твой сокурсник, Виктор Мэлон, - сказал О’Коннел, входя в спальню с подносом, на котором красовались тарелка с кашей, фрукты, две аппетитно пахнущие сдобные булочки и стакан сока. – Он все еще в Европе, но жалуется, что отчаянно скучает. Грозится, что когда вернется, закатит грандиозную вечеринку. – Джейсон чуть улыбнулся, представив, как его сдержанный любовник со страдальческим выражением лица выслушивает бойкий стрекот словоохотливого Вика.  
Джейсон не любил светские сборища своих сотоварищей, но так же, как и О’Коннел, хорошо понимал, что совсем игнорировать их не стоит.  
\- И когда же он планирует вернуться?  
\- В конце месяца. Но я сказал, что ты серьезно болен и вряд ли сможешь присутствовать на его вечеринке, - закончил антиквар.  
\- Вот как? – Джейсон нахмурился.  
Обычно он безоговорочно признавал авторитет О’Коннела. Но прежде его мнением всегда интересовались. Это было своеобразным ритуалом: старший высказывал свое предложение, слушал, что думает по этому поводу младший, и мягко настаивал на своем выборе. Но так, чтобы и Джейсон пришел к мысли, что это лучший вариант. Юноша не имел ничего против и соглашался.  
А сейчас Джейсону вдруг пришла мысль, что на самом деле О’Коннела не интересовало, что думал по этому поводу он. Просто раньше у его любовника было желание создавать иллюзию равенства. А сейчас он почему-то даже не желал ему выздоровления за три недели…  
\- Я бы хотел пойти, - он сумел удержать лицо, но не успел остановить сорвавшийся с губ протест.  
\- Ты слишком слаб, - нахмурился мужчина.  
\- Конечно, если достаточно поправлюсь к тому времени, - Джейсон лучезарно улыбнулся и протянул руки за подносом. – Ты ведь тогда позволишь мне, правда?  
О’Коннел внимательно изучал запрокинутое к нему бледное лицо платиноволосого эльфа. В золотых глазах юноши было столько мольбы… Он вздохнул и согласился.  
\- Если только ты достаточно поправишься.  
\- Я постараюсь, - кивнул Джейсон. - Иди, я поем сам, - сказал он, когда О’Коннел устроил у него на коленях поднос, - у тебя столько дел. Не хочу тебя задерживать.  
Он проводил своего любовника все той же ласковой улыбкой, а потом съел фрукты и две булочки, не притронувшись к каше, достаточно жидкой, чтобы в нее можно было что-то подмешать, и запил завтрак простой водой из-под крана, вылив сок в раковину. Юноша так и не решил, считать сон реальностью или нет, но так ему было спокойнее. И, повинуясь интуиции, Джейсон притворился спящим, когда О’Коннел вернулся за подносом.  
«Я поправлюсь к этой дурацкой вечеринке», - упрямо подумал Джейсон, слушая, как затихают удаляющиеся шаги его любовника.  
***  
Джейсон лежал на террасе в шезлонге и читал книгу. Огромный зонт защищал от палящего солнца, но никак не спасал от удушливого зноя. Все равно на улице было лучше, чем в спальне, которая за время болезни до ужаса ему надоела.  
За прошедшие три дня юноша так и не притронулся ни к чему «подозрительному» из приносимой пищи и теперь чувствовал себя совсем здоровым. Избавляться от ненужной еды оказалось до смешного просто. Уильямс уходил сам, оставляя поднос и возвращаясь за ним через какое-то время. О’Коннел тоже не пытался остаться, когда Джейсон отправлял его работать. С одной стороны, такая покладистость причиняла юноше боль, потому что ему казалось, что его возлюбленный с облегчением отказывается от его общества. С другой стороны, это сильно упрощало задачу избавления от возможно находящегося в его пище лекарства. Он не знал, сколько времени должны продлиться те «несколько дней», в течение которых доктор Андерсон настаивал на приеме каких-то таблеток, но вплоть до вчерашнего вечера старательно симулировал вялость и отрешенность: после еды более явную, потом – менее очевидную. Сегодня с утра он рискнул проявить хоть какую-то сосредоточенность и перебрался в шезлонг, прихватив с собой книгу. На самом деле ему лень было читать, в основном он размышлял с закрытыми глазами. Стороннему наблюдателю, показалось бы, что юноша спит, время от времени просыпаясь и пытаясь хоть что-то прочитать, но его внимания хватает от силы на пару страниц, а потом он снова погружается в дремоту.  
Эта непонятно откуда взявшаяся уверенность, что ему надо вести себя именно так, уже не пугала Джейсона. Он твердо решил следовать своему инстинкту самосохранения, а так же, после длительных раздумий, отмел мысли о причастности своего любовника к происходящему. Он предпочел считать, что О’Коннел каким-то образом обманут, чем допустить мысль о предательстве своего Бога.  
\- Вот ты где, - звук мужского голоса заставил его вздрогнуть и обернуться. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Под внимательным взглядом доктора Андерсона Джейсон изобразил легкую улыбку и слабым голосом откликнулся:  
\- Уже лучше. Правда, еще немного кружится голова...  
\- Ничего, Джейсон. Скоро ты совсем поправишься.  
Юноше очень не понравилась улыбка, мелькнувшая на лице мужчины.  
\- Откуда эта странная тошнота, доктор? – как можно наивнее поинтересовался он. – Температура спала несколько дней назад.  
Доктор Андерсон прошел на террасу и уселся на каменный парапет, хотя рядом с шезлонгом стоял пустой стул. «Но тогда мне бы было хорошо видно его лицо», - усмехнулся про себя Джейсон, - «а так я смотрю на него против солнца…»  
\- Тебе давали очень сильные антибиотики, - спокойно ответил мужчина. – К сожалению, у них есть некоторый побочный эффект. Но главное было устранить причины заболевания.  
Звучало правдоподобно, но Джейсону все равно уже не хотелось верить доктору Андерсону. Если его любовник ни в чем не виноват, то виновник всех его бед сидит сейчас перед ним. Больше вариантов не было.  
\- Да, мистер О’Коннел рассказывал, что я несколько дней вообще был без сознания.  
\- Он очень волновался за тебя, - подтвердил доктор Андерсон.  
В его голосе слышалась легкая насмешка, и Джейсона просто взбесила та небрежность, с которой этот мужчина позволял себе говорить о его любовнике. Как будто он имел полное право подкалывать, насмехаться, издеваться над О’Коннелом! От внезапно нахлынувшей ярости перехватило дыхание, захотелось наброситься с кулаками на усмехающегося наглеца. Но юноша каким-то чудом сдержался, не поддавшись своему первоначальному порыву, а потом внезапно понял, чем может отомстить прямо сейчас.  
\- О, да. Он всегда такой заботливый, а в последнее время особенно, - мягко сказал Джейсон. - Вы же помните, что он так беспокоился обо мне, что отправил к Вам из-за простого переутомления. А теперь он готов забросить работу, лишь бы быть все время рядом со мной.  
Джейсону трудно было увидеть наверняка, вызвали ли его слова какую-то реакцию: бьющее в глаза солнце мешало разглядеть выражение лица доктора Андерсона. Но ему все равно показалось, что улыбка противника померкла.  
\- Я почти прогоняю его из спальни в кабинет. Вы же его знаете: потом он будет страшно переживать, что не сделал все вовремя. Так ведь?  
Доктор вынужден был ответить:  
\- Конечно, так.  
В его голосе больше не было насмешки. Теперь в нем звучало тщательно контролируемое, и от этого заметно натянутое спокойствие. Джейсон широко улыбнулся: значит, он бьет точно в болевую точку ненавистного соперника.  
Он продолжил в красках описывать как заботился о нем О’Коннел, но его мысли неожиданно приняли другое направление. Соперник. Доктор – его соперник. Он давно это знал, но как-то не называл вещи своими именами столь явно. Если О’Коннел по каким-то причинам терпит общество старого друга – может из-за сентиментальных воспоминаний, может, это как-то связано с бизнесом – то ему-то, Джейсону, ничто не претит заняться доктором самому. Доктор мешает. Значит, надо избавиться от помехи.  
Джейсон вздрогнул и замолчал.  
В первую секунду мысль ужаснула, но уже через мгновение юноша чуть не рассмеялся: он же не думал о полном устранении доктора Андерсона, а вот избавиться от его присутствия в их жизни, может быть, заставить его уехать из города, поссорить с О’Коннелом – казалось очень привлекательным. Джейсон не сомневался, что если он все тщательно продумает, то у него получится.  
\- А что ты читаешь?  
Юноша обнаружил, что сидит, уткнувшись в книжку, а доктор воспользовался неожиданной паузой, чтобы уйти от неприятной для него темы.  
\- Джакомо Леопарди, - кратко ответил Джейсон, втайне надеясь поставить доктора в тупик не слишком распространенным именем.  
\- Интимная лирика? – Немного ехидно отозвался блондин. - «Бесконечность» или все-таки «Дневник размышлений»?  
\- Лучше, конечно, стихи, - как можно спокойнее отозвался юноша, слегка уязвленный неудачей и насмешливым тоном доктора. – Но вообще-то мне больше нравится «Разговор Малабурно и Фарфарелло».  
\- Никогда не читал, - спокойно признался в своем невежестве доктор.  
Юноша удивился и в который раз напомнил себе, что нельзя недооценивать этого мужчину: он умнее и сильнее, чем пытается казаться.  
\- Очень короткая вещь. Всего две страницы, - сказал Джейсон, протягивая книгу.  
Доктору ничего не оставалось, как слезть с парапета и устроится на стуле рядом с юношей. Теперь ему некуда было прятаться, и на мгновение, когда он забирал книгу, их взгляды схлестнулись. Показное спокойствие на поверхности, гнев и упрямство внутри. В янтарных глазах горел такой вызов, что ресницы дрогнули над голубыми глазами, а потом и вовсе опустились. Мужчина уткнулся в книгу, а Джейсон победно улыбнулся, продолжая изучать красивое лицо читающего блондина. В простой футболке и светлых джинсах доктор выглядел так неформально и молодо, что юноша задался вопросом, сколько ему лет. Создавалось впечатление, что этот мужчина старше его самого всего лет на пять-шесть, что, конечно же, было абсурдом: учеба в университете, собственная, и очень неплохая, практика, прочная репутация… Доктору никак не могло быть меньше тридцати, но ему совершенно невозможно было дать больше двадцати пяти лет. Джейсон вдруг обратил внимание, что доктор обходится без очков. Конечно, может быть, у него дальнозоркость, и очки как раз не требуются для чтения, или такой незначительный минус, что он может читать и без очков. Всему можно было найти разумное объяснение, но Джейсону все равно этот факт казался подозрительным.  
Доктор поежился, как будто пытаясь стряхнуть с себя пристальный взгляд юноши, но так и не поднял головы. Его рука, перевернув страницу, осталась лежать на книге, закрывая лист, где уже начинался текст следующего произведения, и Джейсон вперился взглядом в тонкие пальцы, чувствуя, как все холодеет у него внутри.  
На руке доктора под ярким солнцем сверкал золотой перстень. Луч света преломлялся на четких гранях рубина, делая камень кроваво-красным, как будто пульсирующим и дышащим изнутри. Джейсон досконально знал и это странное свойство драгоценного камня и замысловатый рисунок оправы, часто рассматривая перстень на руке своего любовника. Но О‘Коннел носил его, не снимая, и утверждал, что это кольцо - его талисман. Он не мог отдать его доктору. К тому же, всего несколько часов назад Джейсон видел его именно на руке О’Коннела. Значит, было два одинаковых кольца: оригинальных, дорогих и, несомненно, старинной работы. Почему-то Джейсон подумал, что когда-то, очень давно, их заказали для того, чтобы сделать нерушимым чей-то союз. Он не видел другой причины для дублирования столь уникального ювелирного изделия. А теперь один такой перстень носил его любовник, а другой красовался на руке недавно появившегося в его жизни доктора Андерсона.  
Мысли путались, обжигая леденящим холодом. Это не могло быть простой случайностью, и было мало похоже на чисто «дружеское» прошлое. «Интересно, что придумает доктор, если спросить его о кольце? Насколько правдоподобной будет его ложь?» - подумал Джейсон. Ему хотелось это узнать, но было страшно услышать хоть какое-то подтверждение своим догадкам. И пока он медлил, решаясь на вопрос, доктор поднял голову и откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- Интересная теория. В духе романтизма, - хмыкнул он.  
Джейсон вздрогнул, в первую секунду даже не сообразив, о чем идет речь: какая к черту теория? Вспомнив, он раздраженно вздохнул: теперь его не интересовало мнение доктора о рассказе, но, тем не менее, юноша поддержал разговор.  
\- Вам не понравилось?  
\- Ну, почему же… - Андерсон, кажется, и не заметил смену его настроения. - Это достаточно логично, что человек настолько самовлюблен, что не может ощутить полное счастье, и при этом не способен быть несчастным хоть один короткий миг. А этот пассаж бесспорно красив: «Лишь тот, кто спит и никогда не видит снов, лишен сомнений, слабостей, несчастья…» - процитировал доктор.  
\- «Возможно это лишь, когда нет чувств», - закончил Джейсон, и чуть более заинтересованно уточнил: – И что же Вам кажется неправильным?  
\- Ты так уверен, что после смерти нас ждет абсолютное счастье? – усмехнулся блондин.  
Джейсон удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- А Вы сомневаетесь? Точно этого никто не знает, но это тоже логично: не можешь чувствовать, не будешь и страдать.  
Доктор не успел возразить.  
\- Конечно, логично, - ответил за него входящий на террасу О’Коннел. - Но, думаю, что больше Джейсону нравится мысль, что есть кто-то, кому по силам этим распоряжаться.  
Юноша заулыбался и свесился с шезлонга, чтобы видеть подходящего к ним мужчину.  
\- «Дух бездны, наделенный силой Вельзевула»... Ты бы хотел иметь такую власть, да?  
\- Конечно! Кто бы от этого отказался? – Джейсон запрокинул голову и мягко улыбнулся, не отрывая глаз от О’Коннела.  
Тот засмеялся и хотел присесть на корточки рядом с шезлонгом, но доктор встал, уступая ему свое место, и отошел на несколько шагов.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, мой маленький Фарфарелло?  
\- Хорошо.  
Так хотелось просто смотреть в темные ласковые глаза, но Джейсон опустил ресницы, впиваясь взглядом в правую руку О’Коннела. Конечно, перстень был на месте. Юноша не знал, радоваться или огорчаться этому факту. Что хуже: талисман в подарок или вечное напоминание о совместном прошлом?  
\- Я бы сказал, еще не слишком хорошо.  
Джейсон поднял голову, встречаясь глазами с доктором Андерсоном. По лицу юноши пробежала тень: кто он такой, черт побери, чтобы вмешиваться? Доктор чуть усмехнулся и направился в дом, но Джейсон слышал, что его шаги замерли на пороге.  
\- Нет, я чувствую себя очень хорошо, - упрямо повторил юноша и, снова глядя на О’Коннела, улыбнулся. – Я бы хотел пойти вечером на прогулку.  
Мужчина нахмурился.  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
Джейсон улыбнулся еще шире и вдруг обвил руками широкие плечи, привлекая его к себе.  
\- Небольшая прогулка вдвоем, любимый. Для этого я уже вполне здоров.  
Джейсон знал, что доктор слышит его достаточно громкий шепот, но сегодня он не собирался соблюдать приличия, напротив – подобная демонстрация интимности входила в его планы. Теперь он знал, что это неприятно для красавца-блондина, так что его любовь превратилась в оружие, которым он отныне собирался пользоваться против соперника.  
\- Ты заедешь за мной, когда закончишь работу. А в городе мы найдем какой-нибудь маленький уютный ресторан, поужинаем, а потом немного пройдемся. И обещаю, - он почти коснулся носом щеки своего любовника, - как только я почувствую хоть что-то, похожее на усталость, то сразу скажу тебе об этом.  
Джейсон еще ближе притянул к себе О’Коннела.  
\- Мы так давно не были вместе...  
Он легко прикоснулся губами к сомкнутым губам мужчины, заставив того вздрогнуть. Но О’Коннел тоже никогда не любил публичного проявления чувств, поэтому юноша списал его реакцию на неожиданность поступка. Тем более что со второй попытки упрямые губы чуть дрогнули в ответ.  
\- Не волнуйся, со мной все будет хорошо.  
\- Но...  
И все равно он удивился собственной смелости, когда не дал О’Коннелу договорить, впившись в его приоткрывшийся рот жадным поцелуем. И вдруг стало плевать на доктора и на разыгрываемый перед ним спектакль. Джейсон больше не играл. Теплые губы под его губами так пьянили и возбуждали, что он еще сильнее стиснул широкие плечи, и запустил другую руку в густые волосы на затылке. Мужчина попытался отодвинуться, недовольный такой несдержанностью, но Джейсону вдруг показалось, что он умрет, если не сможет еще хоть чуть-чуть продлить этот отчаянный поцелуй. И когда губы О’Коннела, наконец, стали отвечать ему, в голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли. Сковавший его холод отступал и плавился в нарастающем жаре. Теперь стало мало «продлить чуть-чуть», хотелось, чтобы это наслаждение не кончалось никогда. Но О’Коннел все-таки разорвал поцелуй, и Джейсон разочарованно всхлипнул.  
\- Я соскучился по тебе… - жарко прошептал он, по-прежнему крепко прижимаясь к своему любовнику.  
\- Я тоже, - легкая натянутость утонула в тягучей мягкости ответного шепота, но мужчина отстранился еще дальше.  
\- Ненавижу болеть, - выдохнул Джейсон и нехотя отпустил его. – Так мы поужинаем сегодня в городе?  
\- Да, - сдался О’Коннел и, потрепав платиновые волосы, встал. – А теперь отдыхай, я позову тебя к обеду.  
Джейсон кивнул и, только провожая взглядом уходящего мужчину, обратил внимание, что на террасе они были только вдвоем. Он довольно усмехнулся и откинулся в шезлонге. Кажется, его «оружие» действует. Если так пойдет и дальше, то в победе можно не сомневаться.  
***  
За обедом они были только вдвоем: доктор Андерсон уехал, сославшись на неотложные дела, но, несмотря на то, что он попрощался с Джейсоном с нейтральным выражением лица, юноша видел за его спокойствием именно то, что хотел видеть: напряжение и недовольство. «Идите к черту, доктор», - подумал Джейсон, с легкой улыбкой произнося приличествующие прощанию слова. - «Он – мой».  
А О’Коннел вел себя так, как будто не заметил ничего: ни брошенного его юным любовником вызова, ни поражения своего друга. Он, как и раньше, еще до появления доктора, был мягок, ласков, но немного отстранен и сосредоточен на чем-то другом. Но Джейсон давно привык к такой манере его поведения. Работа никогда не вызывала в юноше ревность, не то что некоторые слишком ретивые пришельцы из прошлого… И даже когда О’Коннел все-таки оставил его одного, отправившись на деловую встречу, Джейсон еще несколько часов пребывал в самом радужном расположении духа, проникнувшись той атмосферой любви и нежности, которая царила между ними за обедом.  
Однако к вечеру его уверенность в себе снова пошатнулась. Сначала юноша ждал возвращения О’Коннела на террасе, но когда стемнело, вечерняя прохлада заставила его переместиться в дом. Джейсон устроился на постели и попытался опять взяться за книгу, но так и не смог сосредоточиться: циферблат часов притягивал его внимание гораздо сильнее, чем романтические стихи. А ведь после обеда казалось, что антиквар отправился по делам с явной неохотой. Тогда у Джейсона не было сомнений, что он поспешит вернуться домой, но теперь светящиеся цифры часов убеждали его в обратном, не показывая ничего утешительного, только медленно и неумолимо отсчитывая сначала минуты, потом часы одиночества. Джейсон зябко повел плечами и закутался в покрывало, но в спальне, которую они когда-то делили на двоих, теперь не хватало тепла, чтобы согреть даже одного человека. Юноша вдруг отчетливо понял, что во время его болезни О’Коннел здесь не ночевал. Это было обидно, но хоть как-то объяснимо, а вот почему его любовник не спешил вернуться в эту комнату, даже когда Джейсону стало намного лучше, юноша не понимал, и теперь всеми силами старался не думать о том, что или кто был этому причиной. Но чем сильнее он старался «не думать», тем больше пробуждались в нем именно те мысли, которых он так старательно пытался избежать.  
Джейсон не выдержал и потянулся к телефону, хотя прекрасно знал, что О’Коннел никогда не берет трубку во время переговоров. Как и следовало ожидать, и звонок в офис, и на мобильный остались без ответа. Но… была ли вообще эта «деловая встреча» на самом деле или это было свидание иного рода? Теперь Джейсона знобило так, что трубка еле удерживалась в руках, и он далеко не с первой попытки набрал еще один номер. Через несколько долгих гудков в трубке щелкнуло, и записанный на автоответчик голос доктора Андерсона начал говорить приветствие. В легком английском акценте юноше слышалась такая откровенная насмешка, что он поджал губы и изо всей силы отшвырнул телефон. Аппарат ударился о стену, упав на ковер искореженным куском бесполезной пластмассы и железок, но Джейсон не обратил на это внимания: он задыхался от ярости, кусая губы от собственного бессилия. Теперь ему стало жарко, и, казалось, что стены давят, лишая возможности дышать.  
Юноша откинул покрывало, соскочил с постели и вышел из комнаты: ему вдруг захотелось очутиться там, где он мог почувствовать присутствие О’Коннела. Кабинет был именно таким местом - убежищем, несущим спасение, и Джейсон даже не заметил, как очутился в другом крыле здания, перед нужной дверью. Но все оказалось напрасным: комната, где каждая вещь была пропитана духом своего хозяина, стала такой же ловушкой, как и покинутая им спальня. Каждый судорожный вздох не приносил облегчения. Все плыло перед глазами, ускользало от понимания, просачивалось меж пальцев. Только холод в руке слегка отрезвил и привел в чувство. Джейсон недоуменно нахмурился, обнаружив себя перед распахнутыми створками оружейного шкафа, и, опустив глаза, увидел, что сжимает в ладони рукоятку тонкого итальянского стилета. Пальцы бессознательно погладили гладкую сталь, легли в удобные лунки… Джейсон глубоко вздохнул, но чуть не потерял сознание, еще глубже увязая в каком-то убивающем омуте. Юноша тряхнул головой. Нет, он не собирался умирать, и никогда не сдавался так просто. Джейсон выбежал в коридор и рванулся обратно к спальням, распахивая одну дверь за другой, почти ничего не видя в темноте и судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Но даже через удушье и пелену, которая стояла у него перед глазами, он упрямо двигался дальше. Распахнув очередную дверь, он сразу понял, что достиг цели. Не было ни капли сомнения в том, что О’Коннел все это время спал именно здесь. Собственное поведение не казалось Джейсону абсурдным, и следующий вздох принес с собой тот живительный глоток, который был ему так необходим. Он на мгновение замер на пороге, но двинулся вперед даже раньше, чем его глаза привыкли к темноте. Легкие снова наполнялись воздухом, как будто он шел под огромным сводом, и каждый шаг отдавался в голове гулким звуком мраморных плит, а не шелестом мягкого ковра. Величественная темнота окутывала его со всех сторон, но храм был пуст. Бог оставил в нем лишь тень своего присутствия, легкий флер дорогого одеколона и странный, сладковатый аромат «Шато Петрюс». Джейсон наткнулся на постель, рухнул на нее, как на алтарь, и, раскинув руки, уткнулся лицом в бархатное покрывало, безостановочно повторяя одно имя. Но его Бог был глух к безмолвной молитве. Джейсон знал, что Бог слишком занят, чтобы придти по первому зову, но ведь у него получилось призвать его в прошлый раз, заставив бросить все дела, вспомнить о своем присутствии. Тогда Джейсон даже не рассчитывал, что давно знакомый, но неэффективный способ избавления от боли в этом случае окажется действенным. Юноша хорошо помнил, как, вернувшись с вещами в приют из родительского дома, стащил на кухне нож и впервые полоснул себя по руке. Просто так, не задумываясь о странностях своего поступка. Он никак не мог избавиться от тягостного «прикосновения» пустого дома. Его не покидало ощущение, что здание ненавидит его так же, как недавно жившие в нем люди. Джейсон хотел смыть с себя воспоминания, очиститься, сделать им больно, показав, что они мертвы, а он ЖИВ. Он победил и хотел смеяться над их проигрышем. И ему безумно понравилось то ощущение счастья и свободы с легким привкусом боли и тяжелым пряным ароматом крови, которое он получил в итоге.  
Джейсон сел, скрестив ноги, и улыбнулся, глядя на блеснувшее серебром тонкое лезвие. Он любил призрачный отблеск лунного света на безупречно отточенной стали, но вид медленно струящейся по клинку темной ленты нравился ему еще больше.  
Кровь звала его, стучала в висках, грозя прорваться наружу, если он сам не укажет ей выход. И Джейсон, закусив губу, полоснул ножом по плечу.  
Как всегда, в первый момент боль оглушала, заслоняя собой все восприятие действительности. Зато потом пожирала то, что снедало его изнутри, исчезала, смывая все, от чего он хотел избавиться. И следующий взмах ножом нес уже совсем другое. Странно-сладостное ощущение освобождения и наполняемости одновременно. Как в сексе. Когда уже не имеет значения, брать или отдавать. Когда все желания смешиваются в один слепящий комок удовольствия, и мир перестает существовать вокруг. Почти оргазм.  
Вырвавшийся у Джейсона низкий стон, больше походил на звук наслаждения, чем боли. Но по-прежнему было мало. «Почти» не считается! «Почти» - это подобие чувства, ожидание чего-то большего, того, чего он заслужил, но пока не получил. Почти… Еще чуть-чуть… Совсем чуть-чуть…  
Кровь завораживала. Настолько, что он не услышал, как к дому подъехала машина и хлопнула дверца, возвещая о возвращении хозяина.  
Джейсон не слышал ни приближающихся шагов, ни голоса О’Коннела, зовущего его по имени. Он не видел, как заглянувший в комнату мужчина, оторопев, на мгновение замер на пороге, а потом бросился к нему. Он не чувствовал, как сильные руки трясут его за плечи, стараясь вывести из этого оцепенения, и одновременно, бестолково и безрезультатно, пытаются зажать кровоточащие раны, только пачкаясь и сдирая кое-где уже запекшуюся кровь…  
Джейсон все еще ощущал себя внутри бордового кокона со знакомым одуряющим ароматом. Очень знакомым, очень…  
Он поднял руку, лизнул окровавленные пальцы и улыбнулся.  
\- «Шато Петрюс», - прошептал он, наконец, увидев обеспокоенное бледное лицо, склонившегося над ним О’Коннела, улыбнулся еще шире и потерял сознание.  
***  
Доктор Андерсон стоял посреди гостиной и смотрел на звонящий телефон. Кажется, он замер так много минут назад, но аппарат продолжал настойчиво трезвонить. И доктор был уверен, что знает, кто так настырно пытается поговорить с ним. Он, выжидая, прикусил губу от напряжения, но телефон не умолкал. Тогда он вздохнул и все-таки поднял трубку.  
\- Да…  
\- Ты прячешься от меня! – без предисловий выпалил Ангел.  
\- Вот еще, - как можно пренебрежительнее фыркнул он, - просто я не обязан тебе отчитываться, где нахожусь, так что…  
\- Прости меня…, - мгновенно остыл тот.  
\- Вот как? Мне есть за что тебя прощать? – еще более холодно осведомился Спайк.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя…  
Спайк прикрыл глаза и горько рассмеялся.  
\- Нет, приятель, все не так просто. Мне угадать, или ты сам признаешься в причине своего звонка?  
\- Это – самая главная причина, - возразил Ангел.  
\- Возможно, Персик, но, как всегда, есть еще и другая. Излагай, или я повешу трубку.  
Ангел вздохнул.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь…  
\- О, конечно. Именно так я и думал, - снова фыркнул Спайк, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не запустить телефоном в стену. – Ну, что еще натворил твой любовник?  
На этот раз Ангел воздержался от очередного удивления догадливостью своего собеседника и просто ответил на вопрос.  
\- Устроил жертвоприношение у меня на постели. Изрезал себе руки. Он истекал кровью, когда я вернулся.  
\- Отлично! Ты вызвал доктора?  
\- Нет, я…  
\- О чем ты думаешь, черт тебя побери!?! Неужели ты сам не видишь, что все наши усилия ведут только к ухудшению? – взорвался Спайк.  
-Вижу! Я как раз думаю о Джейсоне! – возмущенно откликнулся Ангел, - если доктор Кейтон увидит его в таком состоянии второй раз за месяц, то…  
\- Упечет его в психушку, - закончил Спайк. – И, скорее всего, будет прав.  
\- Именно этого я бы и хотел избежать.  
\- Послушай меня. Я все больше склоняюсь к мысли, что ни ты, ни я ничем не сможем ему помочь. Чувство вины перед ним мешает тебе реально оценить опасность его состояния. А давить на тебя бесполезно. Упрямству я учился у тебя, приятель. В общем, я считаю, что мой диагноз надо подтвердить у парочки специалистов, а потом приготовить апартаменты с мягкими стенами! Будет лучше, если…  
\- Доктор Кейтон тоже не ас в психиатрии. Он – домашний врач, терапевт.  
\- Ничего, он вполне может посодействовать нашему начинанию.  
Ангел вздохнул.  
\- Мы опять пришли к тому, с чего начали. Я не могу позволить упечь его в лечебницу.  
Спайк хмыкнул.  
\- Интересно почему? Потому что ты так беспокоишься за него или потому что не можешь допустить тех слухов, которые поднимутся вокруг твоего имени?  
Молчание Ангела было для Спайка красноречивее любого ответа. Он снова хмыкнул.  
\- Что ты с ним сделал?  
\- Перевязал и перенес в его комнату. Но он потерял достаточно крови, чтобы…  
\- Хорошо, - перебил Спайк. – Я сейчас приеду. Кто бы мог подумать, что ты один не разберешься с кровью?  
\- С кровью-то я как раз разобрался, - мрачно откликнулся Ангел.  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты иссушил его, избавив от дальнейших страданий, - язвительно рассмеялся Спайк.  
\- Не говори глупостей! – вспылил Ангел. – Я промыл и перевязал его раны.  
\- Значит, страдания продолжаются, - философски подытожил Спайк. – И для него и для нас…  
В трубке воцарилось молчание. Доктор немного подождал и сам продолжил разговор:  
\- И что теперь?  
\- Я не знаю, что дальше делать с Джейсоном… - признался собеседник. - Черт, кажется, я по-настоящему растерян. У него было такое лицо… И он прошептал о «Шато Петрюс», попробовав свою кровь…  
\- Да, это уже действительно серьезно, - то ли язвительно, то ли просто резко откликнулся Спайк. - Уговорил, я скоро буду, - и отключился.  
Ангел положил трубку, вышел в коридор и повернул в сторону спальни Джейсона, но остановился на пороге, так и не открыв дверь. Постояв всего несколько секунд, он развернулся и отправился на террасу, заняв то же самое место, где всего несколько часов назад его самого ждал надоевший мальчишка-любовник.  
В давно опустившейся темноте трудно было хоть что-то разглядеть, но, похоже, это совсем не волновало замершего у каменного парапета мужчину. Меньше чем через полчаса во двор, визжа тормозами, стремительно внеслась черная спортивная машина и, издав еще более истошный звук, резко замерла в кругу света у крыльца.  
Ангел чуть подался вперед, стараясь не упустить из виду лихого водителя. Спайк ловко выскользнул из машины и быстро направился к ступеням, но вдруг замер, словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят, что его ждут, и запрокинул голову.  
Их взгляды на мгновение встретились - вынужденно спокойные, притворно равнодушные, кажущиеся безразличными. Вряд ли обоим мужчинам удалось разглядеть все нюансы в темноте и уловить перемены, но один вдруг резко бросился на крыльцо, а другой также быстро поспешил с веранды в дом, чтобы как можно скорее встретиться с тем, кто поднимался снизу…  
***  
Не было ни пугающей темноты, ни яркого белого света. Вокруг не было ничего. Или он просто сразу же обо всем позабыл, как только открыл глаза, и окружающая действительность вернулась едким запахом лекарств, болью в стянутых бинтами руках и не слишком четким лицом доктора Андерсона.  
Мужчина явно заметил, что юноша очнулся, но начинать разговор не спешил. Джейсон же не мог молчать. То, что он всплыл из небытия, далеко не окончательно придя в себя, не было слишком большим препятствием. Некоторые вопросы так и вертелись на языке, а проснувшийся кусочек разума так отчаянно хотел знать на них ответы, что юноша выпалил:  
\- Вы были любовниками?  
И тогда он испугался, что доктор не разберет его свистящего шепота, а если и разберет, то он, Джейсон, может не понять ответа. Он ведь даже не слышал своих собственных слов, просто знал, что хотел спросить.  
\- Почему ты так решил? – спокойно поинтересовался блондин, развеяв страхи, но подтвердив подозрения.  
То, что доктор не возмутился, уже было самым ярким доказательством правильности предположения.  
\- Ваши кольца…  
До сего момента Джейсон и не думал, что выдвинет этот факт, как самый решающий аргумент. Слишком шаткие доводы, требующие длительного объяснения, на которое он сейчас был не способен. Но доктор принял и это.  
\- Это прошлое, Джейсон, - очень мягко и убедительно произнес мужчина. – То прошлое, которое, к сожалению, нельзя вычеркнуть. Не беспокойся об этом. Отдыхай.  
В тех местах, где его плеч коснулись холодные пальцы доктора, поправившего одеяло, еще долго кололо ледяными укусами, но тем не менее стало спокойнее. Джейсон послушно закрыл глаза. На одну догадку стало меньше, лучше знать наверняка. Даже боль не спешила возвращаться, утонув в общей слабости. Даже мысль об О’Коннеле не будоражила кровь, не будила ревность, а присутствие доктора Андерсона не провоцировало гнев. Джейсон понимал, что слишком слаб для нового раунда. Что ж, первый он проиграл, но ко второму подготовится более основательно. Когда наберется сил. И тогда уж доктор точно не отделается так легко…  
***  
Через несколько дней Джейсон более-менее пришел в себя. Но на место болезненной слабости пришла вялость. Юноша лежал на спине в постели, вытянув забинтованные руки поверх одеяла, и тупо смотрел в окно. Каждое действие, мыслительное или физическое, давалось ему с огромным трудом. Джейсон как будто наблюдал за собой со стороны. Все происходило где-то рядом, не затрагивая его и не задерживаясь в ясном сознании. Джейсон помнил, что несколько раз разговаривал с О’Коннелом, но в голове не всплывало о чем. Помнил, что безропотно позволял доктору Андерсону перебинтовывать свои руки, и так же покорно съедал приносимую Уильямсом еду.  
Все проплывало мимо, как в тумане.  
Не хотелось двигаться, думать, чувствовать. Не хотелось ровным счетом ничего. До тех пор, пока оцепенение не прошло так же внезапно, как и началось.  
***  
Джейсон проснулся далеко после полудня, открыл глаза и сладко потянулся. Того, что еще утром казалось неподъемной, туманной завесой, сейчас вообще не существовало.  
Юноша легко соскочил с постели, принял душ, оделся и, высунувшись в окно, с удовольствием вдохнул свежий вечерний воздух. Каждый раз подобное «пробуждение» было подобно рождению заново. И больше всего Джейсону нравилось то ощущение душевного подъема, жажды деятельности, которое охватывало все его существо. В такие моменты, как никогда, хотелось рисовать, творить. Он почти бегом отправился в кабинет О’Коннела, твердо зная, что именно там его ждет папка с незаконченными набросками. Рисовал он в разных комнатах, под настроение, но всегда потом относил папку в кабинет. Ему нравилось, когда каждая вещь имела свое место.  
Джейсон сел прямо на мягкий ковер между окном и письменным столом, устроив твердую поверхность папки, как столик, у себя на коленях, и достал несколько набросков. Как раз перед болезнью он закончил макет кабинета доктора Андерсона и начал новый заказ. Потом Джейсон даже не вспоминал о работе, зато теперь в кончиках пальцев покалывало от нетерпения. Он вытащил из пенала остро заточенный карандаш и начал рисовать. Штрихи уверенно ложились на бумагу, дополняя, придавая объемность изображению. Сначала стали трехмерными очертания будущего зала, потом полутонами легли на оконные ниши тяжелые гардины, четкими силуэтами вырисовались пара стульев и пузатый, чуть тяжеловесный стол. Джейсон нахмурился. Определенно чего-то не хватало. Какой-то мелкой детали, которая придаст всему макету законченность и шарм.  
Джейсон потер щеку, не замечая, как остаются на коже темные следы от испачканной мягким грифелем ладони. Конечно, можно было уловить идею, полистав каталоги, но его возлюбленный тоже недурно рисовал и иногда переносил на бумагу особо приглянувшиеся ему экземпляры. Вкус у антиквара был отменный, а коллекция таких вот набросков, репродукций, журналов – просто огромной. Джейсон решил начать с просмотра альбомов. Ему всегда больше нравились «живые» рисунки, он считал, что тогда макет получается намного интереснее. Юноша отложил свою папку и, перевернувшись, выдвинул один из ящиков стола. Не то. Это альбом итальянских образцов. А это – более поздняя эпоха. Дальше – что-то совсем восточное. Руки нетерпеливо перекладывали толстые альбомы из ящика прямо на пол. Нужный оказался самым последним. Джейсон радостно вздохнул.  
Нет, не последним…  
На самом дне ящика покоился тонкий альбом в чуть потрескавшемся от времени черном кожаном переплете. Юноша нахмурился и, вытащив его, положил себе на колени. Уже по первому рисунку он определил авторство О’Коннела и удивился: он видел множество работ своего любимого - от незаконченных эскизов до вполне готовых рисунков. И до сего момента считал, что тот ничего от него не скрывает, но этот альбом был реальным доказательством того, что он ошибался. Джейсон никогда раньше его не видел.  
На первой странице была нарисована молодая, белокурая женщина в старинном платье.  
Ее лицо было очень красиво, но вот глаза… Это были глаза хищницы, а не обыкновенной женщины. Еще пара рисунков той же блондинки. Дальше оказалась бледная, экзотической красоты девушка, чье завораживающее лицо обрамлялось черными, как вороново крыло, длинными прямыми волосами. Ее глаза были скорее сумасшедшими, но тоже не совсем человеческими.  
А потом несколько страниц были изрисованы вообще какими-то монстрами, весьма отдаленно напоминающими людей. Выпуклые надбровные дуги, желтые горящие глаза и ощеренные клыками рты. И все это несуразие почему-то обрамлялось вполне человеческими, то темными, то светлыми пышными локонами.  
Джейсон хмыкнул и перевернул страницу. Странно, он никогда не замечал за О’Коннелом тяги к фэнтези, но, признаться, и эти монстры получились очень неплохо и так достоверно, как будто их писали с натуры…  
На следующей странице снова была нарисована уже знакомая блондинка. В платье более поздней эпохи. Потом еще один незаконченный набросок брюнетки и… доктор Андерсон. В этом не было никакого сомнения. Джейсон замер над рисунком: несмотря на нелепый кружевной воротничок рубашки и более темные волосы, теплыми, влюбленными глазами с листа на него смотрел доктор Андерсон. Джейсон достаточно разбирался в графике, чтобы видеть, что все рисунки были выполнены одним художником, О’Коннелом. Юноша медленно перевернул страницу. На него снова смотрел доктор Андерсон. Чуть нахмуривший брови и насупившийся, но тем не менее не потерявший теплоты своих глаз. На следующем рисунке белокурый мужчина, раскинувшись, лежал на постели. Джейсон ощутил болезненный укол ревности, но тут же напомнил себе их недавний разговор: это было давно. То прошлое, которое и доктор, и О’Коннел просто не могли вычеркнуть из своей жизни. Но все равно это было больно…  
Джейсон листал страницы, не замечая, что на них падают тяжелые соленые капли. Он не понимал, почему все перед глазами утратило свою четкость. Но даже через эту пелену, как хороший художник, он видел, сколько чувства было вложено в каждый штрих на каждом рисунке, и какой любовью отвечала рисующему его модель… Джейсону отчаянно захотелось захлопнуть альбом, но он с каким-то маниакальным мазохизмом внимательно рассматривал каждый набросок. Доктор Андерсон, в профиль и в фас, одетый и обнаженный, серьезный и игривый. Снова на постели в чудесно переданном мягком свете свечей. Свернувшийся клубком прямо на ковре у камина. И снова его совершенное, залитое теперь лунным светом тело.  
Джейсон вздрогнул: изображенная на рисунке лежащая фигура в точности повторяла маленькую мраморную скульптурку на рабочем столе О’Коннела. Он столько раз видел, как длинные аристократические пальцы неосознанно поглаживают приподнятое бедро спящего на боку юноши, спрятавшего лицо в сгибе локтя, разметавшего длинные волосы по каменному пьедесталу. «Он совершенен», - сказал в ответ на его вопрос О’Коннел. - «Ты на него похож». Джейсон тогда зарделся от счастья, а теперь…  
Совершенен… Доктор Андерсон совершенен. А он, Джейсон, всего лишь копия.  
Юноша дернулся, как от удара, и из альбома выглянул уголок незакрепленного листа. Негнущимися пальцами Джейсон вытянул его. Это лицо нарисовала явно другая рука … Лицо О’Коннела. Этот художник был не так хорош в портретной технике, но не менее влюблен. Темноволосый мужчина на портрете смотрел как-то очень уж жестко и властно – Джейсон никогда не видел у него такого лица наяву - но художнику удалось передать любовь и в этом взгляде … Джейсон чувствовал ее так же отчетливо, как и понимал, что держит сейчас в руках ответное «любовное послание» доктора Андерсона.  
Его руки дрожали так сильно, что в альбоме перевернулось сразу несколько страниц. Джейсон опустил глаза вниз и замер.  
Слезы побежали еще быстрее, но Джейсон не замечал их. Он счастливо улыбался, потому что на открывшемся рисунке был он сам. Чуть угловатый, смущенный парнишка с огромными светлыми глазами. Внизу аккуратно-педантичным почерком О’Коннела была проставлена дата: 12 сентября 19** года. Где-то через месяц после их знакомства.  
«Я такой дурачок», - подумал Джейсон, переворачивая страницу, и…  
Мир перевернулся, потому что на него снова смотрело лицо доктора Андерсона.  
И эти рисунки уже нельзя было списать на то далекое прошлое, в котором у мужчины были растрепанные волосы и дурацкая несовременная одежда. Конечно, это был не тот доктор Андерсон, которого Джейсон видел каждый день. Сейчас у него не было панковской выбеленной шевелюры и длинного кожаного плаща. Но юноша хорошо помнил тонкую ниточку шрама на правой брови, и О’Коннел явно нарисовал этот рисунок уже после того, как изобразил его, Джейсона.  
Теперь юноша листал альбом, внимательно вглядываясь в даты. Все время, проведенное с ним, О’Коннел рисовал доктора Андерсона. Почти каждый месяц с конца прошлого года до… вчерашнего дня. На последнем рисунке у мужчины уже были очки с дымчатыми стеклами в легкой оправе, модный пиджак и аккуратно собранные в хвост русые волосы.  
И теперь прошлое сияло мягким светом из глаз доктора Андерсона. Или, может быть, это была мечта художника, чтобы эти глаза по-прежнему смотрели на него с любовью?  
Перевернутый мир вновь подернулся пеленой, хотя слезы больше не текли из глаз Джейсона. Он медленно закрыл альбом, мягко пройдясь пальцами по шероховатой коже обложки. Потом аккуратно, в том же порядке, сложил все альбомы в ящик. Его равнодушный взгляд скользнул по незаконченному наброску, но доделывать его больше не хотелось.  
«Вы сами сказали, что это только прошлое, доктор Андерсон. Я понимаю, что ему трудно забыть то, что было между вами. Тем более, когда Вы снова маячите у него перед глазами. Но теперь рядом с ним я…».  
\- Вам звонит мистер Мелон, сэр.  
Джейсон поднял голову на стоящего в дверях пожилого дворецкого. В другое время юноша, конечно, по-другому бы отреагировал на резонанс между почтительностью, с которой Уильямс произносил имя его сокурсника, и пренебрежением, если не сказать неприязнью, которая сквозила в обращении к нему, но сейчас на это было абсолютно наплевать: в голове прокручивался план, как отвадить доктора от дома.  
Юноша скользнул равнодушным взглядом по лицу дворецкого.  
\- Я поговорю с ним.  
Джейсон легко поднялся на ноги и, не обращая больше внимания на Уильямса, вышел из кабинета. «Он мой, доктор Андерсон, и я не отдам его Вам».  
***  
\- Спокойной ночи, любимый.  
\- Ты такой…  
\- …патетичный придурок? Может быть. Но мне приятно это делать.  
\- Что? Желать мне каждый вечер по телефону спокойной ночи?  
\- Да.  
Спайк мягко улыбнулся, пользуясь тем, что собеседник его не видит.  
\- Я же говорю: «патетичный придурок», - пробурчал он, но его голос, против воли, звучал мягче, чем ему хотелось.  
\- Хватит меня обзывать! – ворчливо отозвались в трубке. – Тебе же это нравится!  
\- Кому? Мне?  
\- Тебе, тебе, - промурлыкали в ответ.  
\- Пфф… - фыркнул Спайк и тихо засмеялся.  
\- Я люблю твой смех, - в унисон отозвался глубокий голос. – Как же я люблю твой смех! Я люблю твои глаза, люблю твой голос, твои руки… Я люблю тебя всего, целиком, невозможное ты существо!  
\- Приезжай! – выдохнул Спайк, но тут же прикусил губу. – Ох, нет, luv… Прости. Ты же не можешь…  
\- Я могу. Джейсон уехал на вечеринку…  
\- Ты его отпустил или выпихнул сам? – насмешливо поинтересовался Спайк.  
\- Конечно, не сам, и он даже не спрашивал разрешения. Меня весь день не было дома, а когда я вернулся, Уильямс сказал, что сначала Джейсону позвонил Виктор, а потом за ним заехали друзья, и он отбыл с ними.  
\- О! Какие самостоятельные пошли дети… - съязвил Спайк, но тут же посерьезнел. – Вчера мне не показалось, что он готов к подобным эскападам.  
\- Мне тоже, - согласился Ангел. – Но он работал в кабинете, когда за ним заехали, значит, чувствовал себя не просто хорошо, а очень хорошо.  
\- Ну, тогда на сегодняшний вечер я за него спокоен: сил ему хватит на что угодно, не только на танцы до упаду. Хотелось бы надеяться, что приступ действительно миновал, и этот всплеск энергии не предвестник новой бури…  
Ангел на секунду задумался.  
\- Знаешь, я много думал и решил, что ты абсолютно прав.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Не перебивай. Я действительно гораздо больше думал об общественном мнении, чем собственно о Джейсоне. Конечно, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы его закрыли, как ты выражаешься, в комнате с мягкими стенами, но показать его специалистам я должен. А там будь, что будет.  
\- Речь не мальчика, но мужа, - с мягкой насмешкой откликнулся Спайк. - Сегодня мы все равно не можем ничего сделать, Персик, надо дождаться его возвращения.  
\- Да, мы свободны до завтра. А сейчас только девять… О, черт, я действительно сошел с ума, если предлагаю тебе… Но я так давно не мог ни к кому прикоснуться, потому что это был не ты! Я думал, что опять потерял тебя, а он показался мне таким похожим… Я глупец… Прости меня, мне не нужен никто другой.  
Спайк задумался только на мгновение.  
\- Вообще-то, это я предложил… И мое предложение все еще в силе.  
\- Я выезжаю, - раздалось из трубки.  
***  
Спайк вел машину на предельной скорости. Мысли по-прежнему путались. Все ли он сделал так, как надо? В его планы до сих пор не входило поспешное бегство. Конечно, этот городишко осточертел уже через пару часов после приезда, но у него здесь было дело. Вернее, мужчина, за которым он сюда приехал. И он никогда не сомневался в том, что в конечном итоге добьется того, чего хочет. И даже то, что Ангел так чертовски осложнил его задачу, не слишком пугало.  
Но теперь все запуталось еще больше. Сейчас самое главное все сделать правильно и ничего не упустить…  
*****  
Первые двадцать минут ожидания Спайк пребывал в полнейшей эйфории. Потом наступило какое-то оцепенение, во время которого он пытался придумать оправдания, почему Ангел задерживается. Сам он чертовски хорошо знал дорогу, поэтому снова и снова представлял себе каждый метр этого пути. Полчаса. Что можно делать полчаса там, где ехать максимум двадцать минут? Особенно, если ты торопишься!!! И тут нахлынула холодная ярость: может быть, он просто передумал?  
«Ну уж нет, приятель, я больше не отпущу тебя!!!»  
Пока он натягивал свежую футболку, в голову пришла первая здравая мысль: «Может, что-то случилось с Джейсоном, и он вынужден был остаться?» Ладно, но у любой помощи тоже есть свои границы. Пора их четко обозначить!  
Спайк уже совсем было направился в гараж, но почему-то решил сначала позвонить. Он вернулся к телефону и набрал номер. Сначала в ответ неслись только длинные гудки, потом трубку все-таки сняли, и совершенно чужой мужской голос произнес:  
\- Дом О’Коннела. Кто это?  
\- Доктор Андерсон, - откликнулся Спайк, а под ложечкой засосало от дурного предчувствия. – Мне нужен мистер О’Коннел, - как можно спокойнее сказал он.  
\- К сожалению, доктор, я не могу позвать его к телефону.  
\- Кто Вы такой, черт побери? – неожиданно даже для себя рявкнул Спайк, вдруг устав от этой игры в вежливость, когда он так явно чувствовал что что-то случилось!!!  
\- Детектив МакКлой.  
\- Что случилось? – выдохнул блондин.  
\- Несчастный случай…  
\- Он жив?  
\- Он… мертв. Мне очень жаль, доктор.  
Мысли путались в голове, обгоняя друг друга. Надо выяснить, надо узнать, надо решить, что делать дальше… Джейсон! Опять Джейсон! Еще надо подумать и об этом мальчишке…  
\- Детектив, а Джейсон? Ну, молодой человек, живущий в доме? Для него это будет страшным ударом… Надеюсь, он еще не вернулся с вечеринки… Почему Вы молчите, детектив?  
\- Мистер Фарел обвиняется в убийстве своего… хм… опекуна, доктор Андерсон, - голос звучал презрительно и даже с каким-то удовлетворением.  
И тут нахлынула злоба: чертов гомофоб! Спайк был прекрасно осведомлен о своем взрывном характере, но подобные заявления на него действовали особо нелицеприятно.  
\- Я выезжаю, - как можно спокойнее сказал он.  
\- Я не думаю…  
\- А мне плевать, о чем Вы думаете, детектив, но я увижу Джейсона сегодня! Или сейчас я отправляюсь прямо к мэру. Как по-Вашему, десять часов вечера не слишком поздно для срочного делового визита?  
*****  
За ворота его пропустили беспрепятственно, только спросив фамилию и сверив ее с каким-то списком. На подъездной дорожке красовались несколько полицейских машин, молча и лениво ворочающих мигалками. Везде сновали полицейские и такие же нахмуренные люди в штатском. Доктор увидел, как в одну из машин садится как всегда невозмутимый Уильямс, только его лицо в голубоватом свете мигалок казалось совсем безжизненным.  
\- Доктор Андерсон?  
К дверце склонился крепко сбитый, статный мужчина.  
\- Детектив МакКлой?  
Доктор вышел из машины, и полицейский с явной неохотой протянул ему руку. Спайк еле заметно усмехнулся, отвечая на рукопожатие.  
\- Как это случилось?  
\- Я не имею права, доктор…  
\- Да бросьте, детектив. Я просто хочу знать, почему Вы пытаетесь обвинить Джейсона в смерти моего друга.  
\- Потому что дворецкий застал его над телом Вашего друга! – отозвался детектив. – Вот почему!  
\- Ну, да. Веское доказательство, - пробормотал доктор и внезапно смягчился. – Вам чем-нибудь поможет, если я скажу, что звонил мистеру О’Коннелу полтора часа назад, а он не взял трубку?  
Детектив подозрительно покосился на него.  
\- Скорее, это поможет мистеру Фарелу. А Вы действительно звонили? Имейте в виду, что звонок легко проверить, доктор…  
\- Прекрасно об этом осведомлен, детектив, - почти ехидно откликнулся тот. – О’Коннел руководит… - он чуть запнулся, - руководил оформлением кабинета для приема посетителей в моем доме. Мы договорились о встрече, но он не приехал. Я прождал лишних полчаса, а потом попытался с ним связаться.  
\- И долго Вы звонили, доктор?  
\- Наверное, да… Я просто задумался и продолжал держать трубку… Минуты две? Не знаю. Но никто так и не ответил. Я подумал, что он в дороге, но когда прошел еще почти час, я позвонил снова и наткнулся на Вас.  
\- Вот как… А сразу позвонить на сотовый?  
Доктор выглядел сбитым с толку.  
\- Черт, это как-то не пришло мне в голову…  
Детектив какое-то время внимательно смотрел на него, но, видимо, не уловив признаков лжи, кивнул и констатировал:  
\- И завтра Вы, конечно, приедете дать показания.  
\- Не сомневайтесь в этом, детектив МакКлой. Я – послушный гражданин. А теперь мне бы хотелось увидеть Джейсона. Всего на пару минут. Я не собираюсь Вам мешать, детектив, но мальчик только-только оправился от серьезной болезни. Я хочу убедиться, что с ним все более-менее в порядке. Вы выполняете свою работу, а я - свою.  
Детектив поморщился, но ответил:  
\- Ладно, пару минут я Вам дам…  
\- Доктор Андерсон!!! – надрывный мальчишеский голос заставил его обернуться. – Я не делал этого!!!  
Двое здоровенных полицейских вывели Джейсона на крыльцо. На фоне этих громил юноша выглядел еще тоньше и изящнее, чем был на самом деле.  
\- Скажите им, что я не мог этого сделать!  
Белую шелковую рубашку юноши аляповато украшали уже темнеющие кровавые пятна, но длинные рукава надежно скрывали забинтованные руки, и доктор очень сильно надеялся, что никто из полицейских не заметит этого. Лишние вопросы были бы сейчас ни к чему.  
\- Он был уже мертв, когда я дотронулся до него!  
Отчаянный голос юноши звенел в ночном воздухе, перекрывая гомон полицейских. Доктор твердо посмотрел на детектива, и тот нехотя кивнул своим подчиненным. Полицейские ослабили захват, и мальчишка, вырвавшись, метнулся к Андерсону. Он вжался в него всем телом, обвив руками за талию, и спрятал лицо у него на груди. Доктор обнял его за вздрагивающие от рыданий плечи.  
\- Я сделаю все, что смогу, Джейсон. Обещаю.  
Платиновая голова закивала, елозя по его груди.  
\- Завтра тебя выпустят под залог. Но сейчас, боюсь, тебе придется поехать с ними.  
Джейсон еще раз кивнул, по-прежнему прижимаясь к мужчине. Но его дыхание стало глубже, а руки почти перестали дрожать.  
\- Тебе придется быть сильным, Джейсон.  
Юноша чуть отстранился и поднял на него заплаканное лицо с ярко-золотыми глазами.  
\- Я выдержу. Он бы не хотел, чтобы я был слабым, правда?  
\- Правда, дорогой.  
Джейсон глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Я любил его. Он был моим Богом.  
Доктор смотрел, как юноша усаживается в патрульную машину. И она, мигая огнями, срывается с места.  
\- Если с его головы упадет хоть один волос, детектив, как Вы думаете, сколько минут понадобиться мэру, чтобы Вас уволили без выходного пособия? – спокойно поинтересовался он, даже не взглянув на стоящего рядом представителя закона.  
Ответом ему был скрип зубов и пиликающие звуки нажимаемых кнопок мобильника.  
Доктор усмехнулся, представив себе какую истерику закатит миссис Рэйли своему супругу, если тот не окажет посильную помощь волшебнику-доктору, и быстрым шагом направился к своей машине, на ходу прикуривая сигарету.  
***  
Два усталых человека в штатском стояли в темной комнате и смотрели через прозрачную только с одной стороны стену на хрупкого съежившегося на стуле юношу с заплаканным, отрешенным лицом. Один глядел с открытой неприязнью, другой – с еле заметным любопытством.  
\- Я был на вечеринке у однокурсника, Виктора Мелона, - монотонно рассказывал юноша. – Он вернулся из Европы и пригласил нас в загородный дом своего отца, лорда Гилмора.  
\- Во сколько Вы пришли на вечеринку? – хмурый полицейский, сидящий напротив него за столом, тоже явно не в первый раз задавал свои вопросы.  
\- Точно не помню, но около шести за мной заехал Рой со своей подругой, и мы сразу поехали к Вику…  
\- Скажите точно, кто за Вами заехал.  
\- Рой О’Нейл, сын владельца адвокатской конторы «О’Нейл и Коллинз», и Маргарет Кейси, племянница мэра, - послушно уточнил юноша.  
\- Сколько Вы ехали?  
\- Не знаю точно, минут двадцать… Я не смотрел на часы.  
\- Черт, неужели, это, правда, не он? - с жалостью пробормотал один из мужчин за стеклянной стеной.  
\- Похоже, - согласился другой.  
\- Какие у Вас были отношения с убитым? – продолжался тем временем допрос.  
\- Хорошие, - без всякой заминки, не меняя выражения лица, отвечал юноша.  
\- Вы любили его?  
\- Конечно. Мой опекун всегда был добр ко мне.  
\- Шеф, он врет! – воскликнул детектив, сверля взглядом белобрысого парнишку. – Нутром чую, он был дружком убитого! Но мальчишка твердит, как заведенный, «опекун» да «опекун».  
\- Может быть и так, - комиссар полиции был более дипломатичен и осторожен в своих высказываниях.  
\- Нет, он точно врет! – продолжал кипятиться МакКлой. - Раз он так хорошо отрицает это, то может врать и во всем остальном!  
\- А что говорит дворецкий?  
\- Не понимаю, почему старик его покрывает! – детектив всплеснул руками от огорчения. - Он ведь даже не скрывает своей неприязни к мальчишке! Признается, что горничные не допускались до уборки спален, он делал это сам, но тоже утверждает, что хозяин был только опекуном этого сосунка!  
Комиссар покосился на детектива и недовольно вздохнул.  
\- Послушай, Мак, ты знаешь, что я тоже не приветствую педиков, но ты переходишь все границы. Нет никаких доказательств, что мальчишка и дворецкий лгут. Кому платить за уборку комнат – дело хозяина, а ты сам видел в доме две обжитые спальни.  
МакКлой скрипнул зубами, по-прежнему с неприязнью глядя на сидящего в комнате для допроса юношу.  
\- А что насчет вещей убитого? – спросил комиссар, уводя разговор со скользкой темы.  
\- Черти что, - огрызнулся детектив, но тут же спохватился: - Простите, шеф. Их еще не доставили из морга. Сначала я звонил им, но там все как вымерли. – МакКлой хмыкнул своей же шутке, но комиссар не счел нужным ее поддержать.  
\- И что дальше?  
\- Я отправил туда Килпатрика уже полчаса тому назад, но этот бездельник тоже до сих пор не вернулся.  
Комиссар досадливо поморщился.  
\- Ну и бардак вы тут развели, МакКлой.  
Подобное заявление, конечно, не улучшило и без того не радужного настроения детектива, тем более что за разгильдяйство работников морга он не нес никакой ответственности. Зато сидящий за стеклом столь раздражающий его Джейсон Фарел на какое-то время перестал быть самой важной его проблемой.  
\- Я разберусь с вещдоками в самое ближайшее время, сэр, - обещал МакКлой, переходя на более официальный тон. – Зато я дозвонился до адвоката покойного. Он, конечно, не был в восторге от столь позднего звонка, но, учитывая важность момента, пошел нам навстречу. Он говорит, что нет вообще никакого завещания.  
\- Вот как? Вообще-то, это странно для человека с таким состоянием, хотя чего только не бывает в нашей жизни…  
\- Так точно, сэр. И тем не менее, убитый не оставил завещания, только несколько подписанных бумаг, которым еще не дали ход. Перевод на счет Уильямса весьма значительной суммы, переоформление купчей на дом на имя Джейсона Фарела и открытие счета на его имя с совершенно заоблачной суммой, несколько дарственных на картины в пользу местного музея…  
\- Иными словами, О’Коннел собирался не умереть, а уехать из Дублина, оставив щедрое вознаграждение дворецкому и обеспечив будущее своего воспитанника.  
\- Воспитанника? – детектив опять сел на любимого конька. – Вот Вам и мотив убийства, сэр: антиквар собирался уехать без него, а мальчишку такой вариант не устраивал.  
Комиссар поморщился.  
\- Притянуто за уши, МакКлой. Проще получить свое «пособие» и отправиться вслед за О’Коннелом, чем убивать его. Тем более, не факт, что юноша что-нибудь знает о денежных планах своего опекуна. Ладно, ладно, - Нолан не дал детективу возразить, - может быть, так же, как и во всем остальном, мальчишка умело делает вид, что не в курсе. Но пока против этого парня нет никаких стоящих улик, его показания могут быть правдой.  
\- Но если на ноже будут его отпечатки пальцев…  
\- Не зарывайся, МакКлой. Это все равно подтверждает его показания, что он, обезумев от увиденного, тормошил убитого и пытался выдернуть из его груди нож. Я бы не стал строить на этом обвинение. И не забывай, что нашему юному мистеру Фарелу по средствам купить самого лучшего адвоката, который за пару минут не оставит от этого обвинения камня на камне… И еще, док сказал, что тело остыло уже достаточно давно. Так что если кто-то подтвердит слова Фарела, что его видели на вечеринке хотя бы до полдевятого – придется его отпустить.  
\- Черт, еще и эта вечеринка, - поморщился МакКлой. - Выйдет мне боком эта золотая молодежь, сэр! Одни имена их родителей чего стоят! К тому же, доктор Андерсон с утра обещал приехать и дать показания…  
\- Что ж, МакКлой, сочувствую. Пока это - очередное нераскрытое убийство без подозреваемых.  
\- Черт, неужели...  
\- Заканчивай допрос, МакКлой, - поднятый с постели среди ночи комиссар не сдержался и зевнул. – Завтра ты его выпустишь. И даже не под залог, а просто под подписку о невыезде.  
Детектив хмуро кивнул, бросив еще один взгляд через стекло, и поднял трубку внутреннего телефона, чтобы остановить своего коллегу, ведущего допрос.  
\- Кстати, Мак, не думаю, что вещи убитого хоть чем-то нам помогут, но поставить на место этих выскочек из морга все-таки следует.  
\- Конечно, шеф. И с Килпатриком я тоже поговорю.  
Раздосадованному детективу явно надо было на ком-то сорваться, и комиссар Нолан не сомневался, что дежурному патологоанатому и сержанту Килпатрику достанется по полной программе. Но его это вполне устраивало, лишь бы твердолобый МакКлой не стал копаться дальше в деле Джейсона Фарела.  
***  
Комиссар Нолан зашел в свой кабинет и тщательно закрыл за собой дверь. Пройдя к столу, он опустился в кресло и, проверив, что звонок нельзя отследить, набрал номер.  
\- Я сделал все, как вы приказывали, - сказал комиссар, как только на том конце провода подняли трубку, - мальчишку завтра отпустят.  
Выслушав короткий ответ, комиссар уточнил:  
\- У Вашего протеже и без моего участия крепкое алиби и хорошие свидетели. Мне остается только проследить, чтобы один слишком ретивый детектив оставил мальчишку в покое.  
Еще одна короткая реплика, которую комиссар выслушал с почтительным вниманием.  
\- Благодарю Вас, сэр, - четко, почти по-военному откликнулся он и повесил трубку.  
Нолан откинулся на спинку кресла, чуть ослабил узел наспех повязанного галстука и облегченно вздохнул. Что ж, и в этот раз все прошло успешно, и он оправдал надежды своих «работодателей».  
Комиссар уже давно не мучался угрызениями совести, помогая освобождению зачастую совсем не невинных личностей. Все равно они через какое-то время навсегда исчезали из поля зрения комиссара Нолана. Поэтому, когда раздавался звонок по особому номеру, и бесстрастный мужской голос называл имя того, чье дело не следовало доводить до суда, он использовал все свои возможности для исполнения приказа. Этим людям лучше было не перечить.  
Лет десять назад, когда Нолан только-только занял пост комиссара полиции мелкого городка, будущее казалось предопределенным и весьма скучным. При самом удачном раскладе карьера могла закончиться заслуженной мизерной пенсией лет через двадцать где-нибудь в Триме. Дублин, несмотря на свою относительную близость, казался недостижимым, как Олимп для простого смертного. Тут-то и подвернулась возможность подправить свое финансовое положение. Когда была заключена первая сделка с организацией, именующей себя Эстет, Нолан был настолько наивно-самоуверен и ослеплен жаждой денег, что это не показалось ему слишком опасным. А поступившая на оговоренный счет внушительная сумма – определенно стоила того, чтобы какая-то девчушка была признана невиновной в том, что строгая учительница сгорела на ее глазах без всяких видимых на то причин. Наоборот, несчастная малышка больше жертва, чем уставшая от жизни старая дева, решившая покончить жизнь самоубийством на глазах у своей юной ученицы…  
Нолан закурил и усмехнулся, вспомнив, как он умудрился чуть не провалить даже это, такое простое дело. Тогда он был настолько глуп, что решил приукрасить выполненную им работу. Он заливался соловьем в телефонную трубку, перемежая реальные факты дела с выдумкой. Собственный рассказ казался ему таким правдивым и логичным. Но невидимый человек, выслушав его речь, четко отделил одно от другого, похвалив за усердие, но посоветовав впредь даже не пытаться их обмануть. Это было сказано таким змеино-мягким голосом, что комиссару Нолану стало жутко. И откуда-то пришла уверенность, что освободиться от этой организации будет не менее трудно, чем обмануть. Проще говоря, невозможно. Но сожалеть о содеянном было уже поздно. Оставалось только последовать совету и постараться не допускать ошибок впредь.  
Потом где-то полгода комиссар жил в постоянном ожидании нового задания, но день проходил за днем, а наниматели не подавали признаков жизни. Нолан постепенно успокаивался и уже начал надеяться, что его оставили в покое навсегда. Но вместо радости почему-то все чаще он стал испытывать сожаление об упущенном щедром вознаграждении. Он задыхался в сельской деревушке, но все его попытки продвижения по службе терпели крах: в Ирландии было много молодых, ретивых полицейских со связями, которые всегда обходили его на повороте. А потом в один прекрасный день Нолана неожиданно перевели в Дрохеду. Комиссар свято верил в случайность свалившегося на него счастья до тех пор, пока не раздался звонок, и знакомый баритон не назвал имя находящегося под следствием паренька. Тут-то все встало на свои места. И скоропостижная смерть предыдущего комиссара, и его, Нолана, неожиданное повышение по службе. Он осознал прочность крючка, на который сам себя и посадил, но это больше не пугало. Гораздо более значимым стали открывающиеся перед ним возможности. И пусть он был пешкой, которую передвигали по доске в нужное место, такая постановка вопроса ему не претила.  
Иногда Нолан задавался вопросом, а зачем он, собственно говоря, им нужен, если они и так все знают и все контролируют? Может быть, организация, охотящаяся на экстраординарных подростков, не хочет афишировать свои собственные возможности? Но чем дальше, тем меньше он хотел найти подтверждение своим догадкам. Все-таки Нолан был умен, дальновиден и умел учиться на своих ошибках. Таким образом, сотрудничество устраивало обе стороны. Их взаимодействие носило единичный характер, после которого работодатели на несколько месяцев исчезали с горизонта, а секретный счет пополнялся значительными суммами. Когда же в конце концов комиссар оказался в Дублине, то еще раз оценил плюсы когда-то заключенной сделки. Звонки стали чаще, но никто по-прежнему не требовал от него невозможного, за что он делал все, что было в его силах, и честно признавался, каких усилий ему стоило выполнение очередного задания.  
Можно сказать, что он достиг совершенства в сокрытии улик и ведении следствия по ложному следу, чтобы нужный подозреваемый оказался на свободе. Что происходило дальше с этими странными юнцами, Нолана не интересовало. Через какое-то время они исчезали, не доставляя больше никаких хлопот. Комиссар не сомневался, что юного Джейсона Фарела ждет такая же участь…  
\- Комиссар!  
Нолан даже не успел возмутиться, что МакКлой вломился к нему в кабинет без стука, потому что дальнейшая речь детектива сделала нарушение субординации несущественным.  
\- Только что позвонил Килпатрик: он нашел дока без сознания возле операционного стола. Кто-то оглушил его, когда он проводил вскрытие. Вещдоки исчезли!  
Коренастый детектив задохнулся, переводя дыхание.  
\- Что? – комиссар приподнялся в кресле, с трудом переваривая услышанное.  
\- Да, сэр, все вещи, которые были на убитом. И орудие убийства тоже, - подтвердил детектив худшие опасения комиссара. – Старинный итальянский стилет из личной коллекции покойного мистера О’Коннела, который по словам дворецкого был приобретен хозяином на каком-то аукционе.  
\- Вот черт…  
\- И, сэр…  
Глядя на расстроенное лицо МакКлоя, комиссар понял, что это еще не самые плохие новости этой ночи.  
\- Что еще?  
Нолан не ошибся.  
\- Тело, сэр. Труп тоже исчез…  
***  
Проклиная все на свете, комиссар Нолан ехал в машине рядом с детективом МакКлоем, не вслушиваясь в монолог своего подчиненного. Он прикидывал, насколько последние события мешают освобождению Джейсона Фарела. Черт, а ведь он уже отрапортовал, что все сделано. Но чем больше он думал, тем больше приходил к выводу, что происшествие в морге только на руку и ему, и мальчишке. Подозреваемый все время находился под стражей, даже не звонил адвокату, значит, просто не имел возможности ни с кем договориться. Мальчишка никак не может стоять за похищением тела. По крайней мере, на первый взгляд. Значит, завтра его отпустят, а уж до чего потом докопается МакКлой в ходе дальнейшего расследования, комиссара не волновало. Он не сомневался, что Эстет закончат свою работу раньше.  
Нолан слегка расслабился.  
\- …Кому могло понадобиться тело? – услышал он вопрос МакКлоя. – Наверняка, этот сосунок тут тоже замешан.  
Комиссар Нолан еле сдержал страдальческий вздох и включился в разговор.  
***  
К полудню, когда доктор Андерсон появился в участке, вся полиция города была поднята на ноги. Но, несмотря на то, что работа кипела вовсю, никаких следов похищенного тела или самих похитителей пока не было обнаружено. Так что даже предубежденный против Джейсона МакКлой не стал препятствовать его освобождению. Конечно, детектив не отказался от своих подозрений, а просто отложил их на время в сторону, переключившись на розыск виновников ночного происшествия. Это избавляло от излишней бумажной волокиты, которую вполне мог санкционировать разозленный полицейский.  
Уладив все формальности, доктор Андерсон забрал из участка бледного и отрешенного Джейсона к себе домой. Юноша шел к машине, не замечая царящую вокруг суету, чему доктор даже порадовался: объяснять, из-за чего поднялся такой сыр-бор, как-то не хотелось. А уж думать о том, какой может быть реакция Джейсона на исчезновение тела, тем более.  
Юноша молча уселся на переднее сидение и уставился прямо перед собой.  
\- С тобой нормально обращались? – тронув машину с места, нарушил молчание доктор.  
\- Да, спасибо, - тихо откликнулся Джейсон.  
\- Тебе надо поспать, - мужчина чуть помедлил, но все-таки протянул руку и взъерошил платиновые волосы.  
\- Я не могу спать, - так же безразлично произнес юноша.  
\- Горячий душ, еда и сон – все, что тебе сейчас нужно.  
-Я не хочу есть.  
\- Придется, - очень мягко, но твердо сказал доктор. – Ты должен быть сильным, помнишь?  
Джейсон вздрогнул и неуверенно кивнул.  
\- Да, я помню…  
И заплакал.  
***  
\- На, выпей.  
Золотые глаза, утратив свою отрешенность, жестко и подозрительно уставились на стакан в руке блондина. Лицо юноши, порозовевшее было после горячего душа, снова побледнело.  
\- Что это?  
\- Снотворное, - доктор невольно поежился от ярости, сверкнувшей в янтарных глазах. – Тебе надо отдохнуть, Джейсон, - как можно мягче сказал мужчина, протягивая стакан, - ты слишком многое пережил, взвинчен и устал. Поверь мне, ты вряд ли сможешь уснуть в таком состоянии.  
Юноша все так же насуплено следил за доктором, который сказал все это, не отводя глаз.  
\- Джейсон, пожалуйста.  
Юноша моргнул, и его взгляд прояснился.  
\- Конечно, доктор.  
Он взял в руки стакан, но не торопился пить, просто уставившись в прозрачную жидкость. Так могло продолжаться вечность. Мужчина вздохнул и опустился на край постели. Подозрительный взгляд тут же метнулся к его лицу.  
\- Джейсон, это - ребячество. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
\- Ребячество? – юноша нахмурился. – Значит, чтобы вести себя, как взрослый, я должен пить ваши лекарства и жить, как в тумане? Вы считаете, что я не в своем уме?  
\- Нет, я не считаю тебя сумасшедшим, Джейсон, - ответил доктор, тщательно подбирая слова. – Ты просто… просто слишком эмоционален. А сейчас тебе особенно нелегко.  
Сочувствие экс-соперника казалось наигранным и не приносило успокоения. Наоборот, каждое слово только еще больше действовало на нервы. Джейсон стиснул зубы, прикрыл глаза и сжал в руках стакан.  
\- Я хочу остаться один, - выдавил он.  
Доктор только прищурился, но, не сказав больше ни слова, почти бесшумно покинул комнату.  
Как же не хотелось признаваться даже самому себе, что в словах доктора Андерсона была львиная доля истины: он действительно не мог уснуть. Закрытые веки, казалось, царапали роговицу. Он безумно устал, и стакан в руках дрожал все сильнее и сильнее. И тем отчаяннее хотелось забыться, ничего не чувствовать, ни о чем не думать, уснуть. «Черт с Вами, доктор», - подумал Джейсон, поднося стакан ко рту. – «Я выпью Ваше дурацкое снотворное…»  
Зубы противно стучали по толстому стеклу, тонкие струйки стекали по подбородку. Джейсона передернуло, и он стал глотать быстрее, еще быстрее, чуть ли не захлебываясь, пока стакан не опустел. Потом он отставил его на тумбочку, чудом не упустив на пол, и растянулся на постели, укрывшись одеялом по самый подбородок. Теперь к неприятным ощущениям добавился еще и озноб.  
«Не думать, не чувствовать, спать… Не думать, не чувствовать, спать…» - где-то на этой бесконечной мантре он провалился в желаемое забвение.  
***  
Темнота нарушалась еле заметным, неведомо откуда струящимся светом, мягко обтекающим два обнаженных тела. Поблескивали напряженные мускулы обнимающих рук, играли рельефные мышцы спины одного мужчины, и острой коленкой торчала вверх согнутая нога его партнера. Головы скрывала тень, но Джейсон знал, что это его руки вцепились сейчас в широкие плечи склонившегося над ним мужчины, несмотря на то, что он видел эту пару как бы со стороны. Джейсон чувствовал, как его щеку щекочут короткие волосы. Он ощущал их запах, знакомый и всегда вызывающий волнение в крови. Он протяжно застонал, подаваясь бедрами навстречу входящей в его тело плоти. Мужчина поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо своего любовника. Джейсон тоже в полумраке различал свое лицо: аккуратный нос, полуприкрытые глаза, мерцающие медовыми искрами, и приоткрытый, жадно ловящий воздух рот. Светлые волосы метнулись по подушке, когда он, повинуясь какому-то странному зову, запрокинул голову, подставляя незащищенное горло. Темноволосый мужчина не замедлил воспользоваться приглашением, наклоняясь и приникая к выгнутой шее долгим, вызывающим трепет поцелуем. На какое-то время лица двух любовников снова утонули в тени, оставляя жадному взору только бесстыдно обнаженные, двигающиеся в едином ритме слияния тела. А потом темноволосая голова вскинулась вверх, а обладатель светлой шевелюры потянулся следом за ним, сердцем, пересохшими губами, лихорадочно блестящими глазами… Пронзительно-голубыми глазами…  
Джейсон больше не ощущал своего единения с происходящим. Теперь он был третьим, наблюдателем, лишним. Он протестующее закричал, но его крик был неслышен для двух увлеченных друг другом мужчин. Они снова слились в поцелуе, а потом темноволосая голова опять уткнулась в шею своего любовника.  
Джейсон протянул руку, но, как ни старался, так и не смог дотянуться до них. Он растерялся, не зная, как еще выразить свой протест, а тени двигались все быстрее и быстрее, сопровождаемые жадными стонами и каким-то странным урчанием.  
У Джейсона вдруг закружилась голова, а еле уловимый раньше запах Шато Петрюс, казалось, заполнил комнату. Он закрыл глаза, прогоняя тошноту, а когда снова открыл их, то опять все перевернулось вверх тормашками. Теперь он был сверху, глядя в томно прикрытые голубые глаза. По выгнутой шее доктора струилось густое бордовое вино. Джейсон невольно облизнулся, ощущая во рту и на губах терпкий, немного металлический привкус.  
\- Трудно быть Богом, любимый? – хрипло и прерывисто поинтересовался Андерсон.  
От прозвучавшей в голосе язвительности внутри вспыхнуло раздражение, но одного взгляда на улыбающегося любовника оказалось достаточно, чтобы Джейсона захлестнуло почти болезненное вожделение, нежность и любовь, целая гамма настолько ярких и сильных чувств, что он невольно зажмурился, как будто боясь ослепнуть.  
\- Для тебя – нет, - прошептал О’Коннел, наклоняясь и впиваясь ртом в изогнутые в усмешке губы.  
Джейсон снова смотрел со стороны, отказываясь верить, что те ощущения, которые он только что испытал, принадлежат О’Коннелу. Человеку, которого он любил со всей страстью, на которую только был способен, и который любил столь же сильно… Вот только не его.  
\- Не обольщайся, Персик, - выдохнул доктор, как только его рот снова оказался свободен, - только не для меня.  
-Ты сводишь меня с ума, несносное существо!  
Джейсон почувствовал, что тоже сходит с ума. От собственного возбуждения. Рука медленно скользнула к паху, и он застонал, когда коснулся через ткань пижамных штанов напряженной плоти и начал поглаживать, сначала легко, потом все усиливая нажим. Но вскоре и эта тонкая помеха стала раздражать. Рука скользнула за резинку на поясе, и ощущение от прикосновения к пылающей коже было настолько интенсивным, что Джейсон проснулся от собственного стона.  
***  
Два обнаженных тела вздрогнули, на несколько мгновений замерли на пике наслаждения и расслабились. Скатившись со своего любовника, один мужчина прислонился к его боку и потерся щекой о плечо, потом, перевернувшись на спину, удовлетворенно вздохнул и потянулся за сигаретами. Другой же, напротив, перекатился на бок, и, подперев голову рукой, смотрел, как в темноте вспыхнул огонек неизменной Зиппо, а потом осталась только одна маленькая мигающая точка зажженной сигареты.  
\- Ну и что мне теперь делать с твоим подарочком? – вместе с дымом выдохнул Спайк.  
Ангел чуть не застонал, откидываясь обратно на подушку, но сдержался и только шумно вздохнул.  
\- Можешь вздыхать, сколько тебе угодно, приятель, - фыркнул Спайк. – Проблемы это не снимает.  
\- Ты все еще можешь помочь ему… - тихо начал Ангел.  
\- Что? – огонек сигареты описал в темноте широкую дугу и остановился в опасной близости от лица лежащего мужчины. – Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь: я наврал полиции, забрал улики, вытащил мальчишку из тюрьмы, и я все еще должен ему помогать?  
\- Не должен, - мягко поправил его Ангел, с облегчением проследив за удаляющимся огоньком, вспыхнувшем от новой затяжки, - а можешь. Ты для него еще живой.  
\- Тут ключевое слово «еще», - буркнул Спайк. – А ты будешь прятаться в моем недостроенном кабинете, пока я буду наставлять заблудшую овцу на путь истинный?  
\- Видимо, придется.  
\- Ну, хорошо хоть не отбываешь в светлые дали, оставив свои проблемы на других… Вообще-то, я уже сомневаюсь, кто из вас более сумасшедший… Хотя нет, не сомневаюсь, что оба!  
Он размазал сигарету в пепельнице и резко соскочил с кровати.  
\- Не уходи, - попросил Ангел, но его любовник уже успел подобрать с пола джинсы и начал их одевать.  
\- Не дождешься, - огрызнулся Спайк, - наш разговор еще не окончен.  
\- Тогда зачем…  
\- Я оставил стилет в тумбочке, в незапертой спальне. Да, ты – сумасшедший, а я по-прежнему безответственный, - рявкнул он, хотя Ангел и не собирался ничего говорить. – Лучше я принесу нож тебе. Будете прятаться вместе.  
***  
Уже через секунду подушка стала казаться такой же горячей, как лежащая на ней голова. Тело под сбившимся одеялом было влажным от пота, а высунутая из-под него рука, напротив, почти онемела от холода. Влажная пижама противно прилипала к мокрой коже, особенно там, внизу живота, где был эпицентр пожара.  
Рука, как в только что пережитом сне, потянулась к паху, но что-то заставило Джейсона остановиться. Наверное, потому, что отголосков чужого вожделения уже было недостаточно для собственного удовлетворения. Сон был слишком ярким, слишком реалистичным даже для Джейсона, которому всегда снились цветные, странные сны. Обычно они заканчивались в момент пробуждения, но этот оставил не только возбуждение, но и ощущение незавершенности…  
Джейсон соскочил с постели, а затем выскользнул из комнаты. Он двигался почти бесшумно, бежал, не чувствуя под собой ног, еще толком не зная, что он хочет сделать для того, чтобы снять болезненное напряжение. Темные коридоры, окружающее безмолвие – все это так напоминало ту ночь, когда он также выбежал из комнаты и несся по спящему дому. И открытая площадка второго этажа с уходящей вниз лестницей, и призрачный свет луны из высоких окон холла – все напоминало дом О’Коннела. Казалось, что вот-вот он услышит знакомые голоса двух мужчин, вот-вот прозвучит его имя и…  
\- Джейсон?  
Он замер, как вкопанный, и медленно развернулся.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Доктор Андерсон материализовался из тени, ступив в короткую полосу лунного света. Мужчина был босиком, в джинсах и расстегнутой на груди рубашке. Растрепанные волосы белой волной струились по плечам, а лицо без очков казалось совсем юным, как тогда на террасе, делая доктора ближе, уязвимее и… доступнее? Джейсон втянул носом воздух, и по телу пробежала дрожь, настолько насыщенным показался вдыхаемый аромат: туалетная вода и мускусный запах мужского тела, Шато Петрюс и вожделение. Джейсон так резко шагнул вперед, что доктор попятился, но не успел избегнуть прикосновения. Горячая ладонь легла на неожиданно холодную кожу – ощущение, заставившее вздрогнуть их обоих, - скользнула ниже.  
\- Что ты делаешь, Джейсон? – пробормотал он.  
Он отодвигал юношу только одной рукой, пытаясь засунуть что-то в задний карман, чтобы освободить и другую руку. Джейсон не слушал слова и не обращал внимания на странное поведение. Он еще ближе придвинулся к мужчине, застонав, когда его член вплотную прижался к обтянутому джинсами бедру, и приник губами к глубокой ключичной впадинке.  
Доктор вздрогнул и попытался отодвинуться.  
\- Что ты делаешь, Джейсон?  
\- А почему нет?  
\- Я думал, ты любил его.  
\- Вы тоже. Значит, теперь нам обоим его не хватает.  
Длинные пальцы отвели растрепанную прядь за ухо, погладив щеку. Доктор вздрогнул и поморщился, то ли не веря в происходящее, то ли от отвращения.  
\- Я хочу понять, что в Вас есть такого, что он отказался от меня...  
Джейсон счел этот аргумент достаточным, потянувшись к губам мужчины, но тот явно был ним не согласен, наконец оттолкнув юношу.  
\- Нет, ты все-таки сумасшедший! – воскликнул доктор и тут же прикусил губу, кляня себя за несдержанность, но было уже поздно. Томная нега моментально ушла из светло-карих глаз, взгляд стал колючим и злым.  
\- Это Вы во всем виноваты, Вы разрушили мой мир, а теперь считаете меня сумасшедшим? Да что Вы знаете обо мне, черт побери?  
Отступать тоже уже было поздно.  
\- То, что ты не жертва, Джейсон! Этого достаточно!  
Юноша непонимающе нахмурился и медленно, тщательно выговаривая слова, как будто осознавая, что лезет в расставленную ловушку, но не может ее избежать, спросил:  
\- Что Вы имеете в виду?  
\- То, что ты убил их всех, Джейсон, - очень мягко ответил доктор Андерсон. - Отца, мать, младшего брата и О’Коннела.  
\- Что? – юноша выглядел таким потрясенным, что доктор чуть не поверил в его невиновность. Если бы он не имел на руках реальных доказательств, то несомненно поверил бы…  
\- Джейсон, ты ни разу не задал вопроса, кто это сделал. Потому что ты всегда это знал. Ты знал, кто убил твою семью, кто убил твоего… Бога.  
\- Нет, это не правда, - пробормотал юноша, отчаянно мотая головой.  
\- Ты просто вытеснил эту информацию из своего сознания.  
\- Мы не в Вашем кабинете, доктор, - возмущенно воскликнул Джейсон. – Не пытайтесь играть со мной.  
Мужчина засмеялся, громко и язвительно.  
\- Какие уж тут игры, Джейсон. Они закончились, когда ты пустил в ход нож.  
\- Нет! Неправда!  
\- Что «неправда»? То, что ты заигрался, или то, что ты убил их?  
\- Я не убивал!  
Доктор поморщился.  
\- Мы не в полиции, Джейсон, меня ты не обманешь.  
\- Зачем Вы так говорите? – голос юноши дрогнул. – Меня же оправдали!  
\- Только потому, что старый дворецкий решил отстаивать честь хозяина даже после его смерти, а я умолчал о нашем последнем разговоре с О’Коннелом. – Доктор покачал головой. – Джейсон, я знаю, что это сделал именно ты!  
\- Нет!  
\- Ты вернулся с вечеринки и подслушал наш телефонный разговор. Ты слышал, что он решил показать тебя врачам. И ты знал, что, положив трубку, он отправится ко мне. Ты был в ярости и случайно схватился за нож или сознательно выбрал любимый стилет?  
\- Перестаньте! – Джейсон прекрасно понимал, что доктор провоцирует его. – Вы не имеете права…  
\- На что? Говорить правду?  
Он должен все отрицать…  
\- Нет! Я…  
\- Ты решил, что вправе решать, кому жить, а кому умирать?  
Он не должен поддаваться на провокации…  
\- Нет! Я только…  
\- Ты нашел способ решения своих проблем?  
И молча слушать обвинения?  
\- Нет!  
\- Они перестали соответствовать твоим ожиданиям, и ты от них избавился?  
\- Неправда!!! – взорвался Джейсон. - Они предали меня!!! У меня не было выбора!!!  
В обрушившейся тишине хриплое дыханье Джейсона звучало неправдоподобно громко. Оттуда же, где стоял доктор, не доносилось ни звука, как будто он вообще не дышал. Его лицо было сосредоточенно и спокойно, и только на тонких губах играла легкая усмешка.  
\- Вот видишь, Джейсон, первый шаг ты уже сделал: самое тяжелое - признаться самому себе. Дальше все будет проще…  
Дальше? Юноша почему-то сразу понял, что имеет в виду доктор Андерсон. Его, Джейсона, ждет та участь, на которую еще когда-то давно хотел обречь отец, чему не помешала мать, от чего не защитил О’Коннел…  
Юноша смотрел на усмехающегося доктора Андерсона и видел обитые чем-то мягким и белым стены своей будущей темницы. Белые халаты врачей, белую смирительную рубашку, в которую его упакуют при первой же возможности. Белые таблетки и белесую жидкость в стакане, которые заменят ему еду. Белый свет луны, пробивающийся через решетку под самым потолком.  
Джейсон любил белый цвет, но не настолько, чтобы все вокруг стало ослепляюще белым. Как сейчас.  
\- Вы не можете так поступить со мной!!! – бессильные слезы мешали видеть, дышать и думать. Страх поднимался в груди комком тошноты, но клокочущая ярость уже вступила с ним в схватку.  
\- А я еще не решил, как с тобой поступить, - ответил мужчина и двинулся вперед.  
Джейсон скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что доктор направляется мимо него по коридору на просторную лестничную площадку. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а когда снова открыл их, то все вдруг стало невероятно четким. Мужчина действительно был совсем рядом, почти прошел мимо. Их глаза встретились, и внезапно Джейсон вспомнил, где видел раньше это лицо…  
Совершенный лик мраморного идола, охраняющего покой своего господина, бесстрастная маска ангела, карающего грешников по воле Господней… Коленопреклоненная фигура у ног того, кого все считали Богом. Теперь Джейсон знал, что ошибался в самом начале. Он не понимал, что Бог сам решает, кому показать свое истинное лицо, а кого заставить поклоняться выдуманному образу. Что Бог сам выбирает себе ангелов, а все остальные лишь приписывают себе избранность, на которую не имеют никакого права. Избранных только двое: тот, кого он знал под именем доктора Андерсона и он сам. Но раз Бог избрал нового защитника, то, значит, прежний лишился всех своих привилегий. Теперь он был ничуть не лучше тех, лже-избранников! Он не имел никакого права нарушать покой Бога!  
\- Да как Вы посмели!!!  
Доктор со всей силы врезался в стену, громко вскрикнув от неожиданности и боли. Он тут же рванулся обратно, но новый удар снова откинул его на стену. За ним последовал еще один, и еще… Все могло быть гораздо хуже, если бы тренированное тело не стало защищаться на автопилоте, ставя блоки на пути градом сыплющихся ударов. И именно в этот момент он пожалел о тех годах, когда стал неуязвимым и перестал ежедневно опасаться за свою жизнь. Теперь какой-то смертный мальчишка казался серьезным противником.  
Доктор усмехнулся и не только парировал удар, но и ответил резким хуком, от которого противник вскрикнул и пошатнулся. Впрочем, промедление длилось всего какую-то долю секунды, а потом Джейсон снова кинулся в бой. Доктор нахмурился, но не было времени на выяснение, что же показалось ему странным. Еще одно резкое, почти неуловимое движение, и извивающийся мальчишка оказался прижатым к стене, беспомощно шаря руками по еле прикрытому одеждой телу мужчины, пытаясь его оттолкнуть. Доктора передернуло.  
\- Игры кончились, Джейсон!  
Юноша сник и замер. Мужчина еще какое-то время крепко держал его, опасаясь подвоха, но потом вдруг понял, что юноша не просто не вырывается, а, наоборот, с готовностью прижимается к нему. И его руки давно замерли, задержавшись чуть ниже талии, на поясе джинсов… Теперь уже доктор попытался отшатнуться, но обманчивая безвольность живых пут оказалась стальным захватом.  
\- Пусти меня, Джейсон! - воскликнул мужчина и снова дернулся. Мурашки побежали по спине - ощущение, которого он не испытывал уже очень давно, даже в минуты смертельной опасности.  
\- Как скажете, доктор, - тихо, но очень отчетливо произнес юноша.  
Почти одновременно со словами раздался негромкий металлический щелчок, и тонкое лезвие вонзилось под ребра, причиняя давно забытую боль. После второго удара во рту появился металлический привкус. После третьего – в глазах потемнело, а вместо крика из открывшегося рта полилась кровь. А потом он бесконечно долго падал в пустоту, думая о том, как глупо его подловили, и смотрел на своего убийцу. Платиновые волосы опущенной головы блестели так же, как сталь зажатого в руке стилета. Темнота причудливыми тенями обвивала заляпанную бурыми пятнами фигуру, делая и без того тонкого юношу совсем эфемерным. Темнота сгущалась у него за спиной двумя черными крыльями падшего ангела, а лунный свет из широких лестничных окон клубился над головой серебряным потускневшим нимбом.  
Мужчина рухнул на пол, но глухой звук падения дошел до него позже, когда пришла ошеломляющая боль. Он думал, что тоже забыл, каково это: быть поверженным ангелом. Все повторяется. Доктор засмеялся, вернее, хотел засмеяться, но только с бульканьем выплюнул багровый сгусток. Джейсон поднял голову и нахмурился.  
\- Вам смешно? Разве разумно смеяться пред судом Божьим?  
Блондин поперхнулся.  
\- Джейсон, ты не…  
\- Вы виновны, - перебил юноша, пренебрежительно фыркнув на недоумение, проявившееся на лице поверженного врага, - и должны понести за это наказание.  
Все поплыло перед глазами, делая происходящее еще более нереальным.  
\- Виновен?  
Конечно, он знал, что это - правда, но в то же время не сомневался, что Джейсону его вина видится совершенно по-другому.  
\- Почти во всех смертных грехах, доктор, и в нарушении заповедей тоже, - насмешливо произнес юноша и направился к нему.  
Чисто инстинктивно мужчина попытался отползти, но Джейсон уже был рядом, оседлал плохо слушающееся тело, придавив его к полу. Низко наклонившись к мертвенно-бледному лицу, юноша внимательно разглядывал заляпанные кровью губы и вдруг облизнулся. На секунду доктору показалось, что язык сейчас коснется его щеки. Но нет, убийца отодвинулся и поднял нож. Холодное лезвие скользнуло по скуле, оставив еще одну кровавую полосу.  
\- Вы завидовали чужому счастью. Не смогли отойти в сторону, признав поражение.  
Лезвие спустилось по груди, разрезая рубашку и задевая кожу.  
\- Вы злились на меня, считая, что я занял Ваше место.  
Джейсон усилил нажим, и темно-красная жидкость заструилась быстрее.  
\- Может быть и занял, но Вы-то уж точно не имели больше на него никакого права!  
Стилет методично кромсал рубашку вместе с плотью.  
\- Вы не смогли смирить свою гордыню, - Джейсон говорил все быстрее, как будто подстраиваясь под ритм своего ножа, - Вы не побороли свою алчность. Вы – вор, доктор, Вы украли то, что Вам не принадлежит.  
Нож со всей силы полоснул по животу, вырвав у истязаемого крик, но Джейсон не обратил на это никакого внимания.  
\- Своей похотью Вы толкнули его на предательство.  
Стилет превращал живот мужчины в кровавое месиво.  
\- Это Вы во всем виноваты! Это Вы убили его!  
\- Разве я держал в руках нож? – выдохнул доктор и, как будто собрав последние силы, дернулся.  
Но сидящий на нем юноша только сильнее сжал бедра и осклабился.  
\- Конечно, нет. Вы и не должны были… - Джейсон сбился и прищурился, подбирая слова. – Вы не имели на это права. Это я – карающий меч, а Вы – грешник. Вы осквернили его, а я должен был очистить.  
Голубые глаза распахнулись и застыли.  
\- Ты безумец, - с усилием прошептал мужчина.  
\- Нет, – Джейсон засмеялся. - Он считал, что я гениален. Так что Вы снова ошибаетесь, доктор. Теперь пришло время Вашего искупления. Время принести жертву, мой жертвенный агнец. Вы виновны, доктор, но боль очистит Вас от скверны, - мягко, почти нежно закончил юноша, и нож снова прошелся по окровавленному животу.  
Мужчина ничего не ответил. Боль действительно стала настолько всепоглощающей, что он все меньше и меньше чувствовал свое тело. Как будто с вытекающей кровью его покидало все материальное и осязаемое. И в какой-то момент он отчаянно пожелал, чтобы все это наконец закончилось.  
Джейсон не знал, сколько еще выдержит его жертва, и поэтому торопился. Доктор выглядел, как мертвый – ни движения, ни вздоха. Хотя под потоками крови все равно почти невозможно было бы разглядеть, поднимается ли еще его грудная клетка. Но Джейсон верил, что он успеет принести свою жертву по всем правилам. Слова жертвоприношения он слышал тысячи раз, но… что смыслили лже-избранники в настоящем Слове Божием? Разве хоть раз он являлся им? Нет, Джейсон лучше знал, как общаться со своим Богом.  
\- Любимый мой, где бы ни был сейчас… - тихо начал юноша, - ты услышишь, что я зову тебя, ты придешь ко мне; ты дашь мне силы исполнить волю твою, - постепенно его голос становился все громче. - Я знаю, ты услышишь меня. Ты сказал: вкусите от плоти моей, испейте крови моей. Я выполню твою волю! – он почти кричал, задрав голову к потолку. - Я съем плоть твою, я выпью кровь твою, - маленький склизкий кусок плоти стал облаткой, а слизанная с клинка кровь довершила причастие. Шато-Петрюс. Джейсон узнал его металлический привкус и разозлился. Он запутался. Он не мог объяснить, как вино стало кровью, и не мог понять, как кровь могла быть вином. Свою злость он тоже выместил на докторе, оставив еще несколько глубоких порезов, и ярость вдруг отступила так же быстро, как и нахлынула. Он нашел очень простой ответ: Богу подвластно все. И никому не дано постичь то, что ведомо только Ему одному. Бог и так сделал для него уступку: ему не стало плохо от крови Господней. И все потому, что теперь Джейсон знал, что только Богу позволено пить нектар сколько угодно, а даже избранным нужно быть осторожными. Достаточно всего лишь нескольких капель, чтобы приблизиться к Богу. Джейсон тряхнул головой и закончил службу: - Я покараю должников твоих, введших тебя в искушение. Я иду к тебе навстречу. Я люблю тебя. Аминь.  
Его молитва звучала отовсюду, эхом отталкиваясь от стен, отдаваясь в ушах.  
Джейсон почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд и открыл глаза.  
Доктор все еще был жив.  
\- Он не примет твоего причастия, - еле слышно прохрипел мужчина. - Он оттолкнул тебя. Ты – падший ангел.  
Джейсон раздумывал только мгновение, а потом счастливо улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно! Как же я сразу не догадался! Именно этого он и хотел! Не зря он звал меня Фарфарелло. Он избрал меня, наделил высшей силой. Теперь я буду служить ему, а Вы просто уйдете в никуда.  
Доктор не стал возражать странной логике юноши, лишь посильнее сжал в кулак руку с надетым на палец перстнем. Что толку показывать различие между белым и черным, Богом и Дьяволом, если перед тобой психопат с ножом в руке?  
\- Лишь тот, кто спит и никогда не видит снов… Я сделаю Вас счастливым, доктор.  
Нож взметнулся вверх, веером разбросав тяжелые бордовые капли, поблескивая, замер в вытянутых руках и резко опустился вниз. А следом за ним упала темнота.  
***  
\- Господи, что здесь произошло, Спайк? – воскликнул Ангел, бросаясь к залитому кровью телу, лежащему на полу.  
Спайк осторожно приоткрыл глаза и приподнял голову.  
\- Надеюсь, карающих ангелов поблизости не наблюдается? – и, глядя в недоуменное лицо приближающегося Ангела, пренебрежительно фыркнул. - Я не сдержался, а твой мальчик, как всегда, решил проблему одним-единственным известным ему способом.  
\- Мне жаль, что так вышло, Спайк! – Ангел опустился рядом с ним на колени и помог приподняться.  
Тот откинулся на его грудь спиной и поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Нееет, Ангел. Волею Джейсона Господь у нас ты. А я так, мимо проходил и захапал чужое.  
Ангел непонимающе сдвинул брови, а потом явно смутился, но пока он подбирал слова для ответа, Спайк заговорил снова:  
\- А знаешь, Ангел, иметь его в спарринг-партнерах еще хуже, чем синеволосого демона…  
\- Как ты можешь шутить? – возмутился тот.  
\- А что мне, плакать? – в ответ огрызнулся Спайк. – Что бы ни было, но теперь мы свободны, Ангел. Он не оставил нам выбора, убрав со сцены обоих. Для него мы мертвы. Если теперь мы попадемся ему на глаза, то пожизненная психушка ему обеспечена уже совсем по другому поводу.  
Ангел внимательно наблюдал за своим любовником, а потом отвел глаза и тихо начал:  
\- Но он опасен для окружающих. Мы не можем позволить ему…  
Спайк так дернулся, что чуть не вывалился из держащих его рук.  
\- Очнись, Ангел! Ты НЕ Бог. Предоставь людей их судьбе. И Джейсона тоже. Всем невозможно помочь, всех не спасти!! Я думал, что ты наконец дохмурствовался до этой простой истины!!! – он помотал головой и надулся.  
\- Я сотворил монстра, - покосившись на собеседника, обреченно вздохнул Ангел.  
Спайк попытался сохранить обиженную мину, но не выдержал и расплылся в дурашливой ухмылке.  
\- Не переживай, Персик, не впервой, - он махнул рукой. – Но на сей раз ты лишь последняя капля, подтолкнувшая его к рецидиву, а не творец целиком и полностью.  
\- Спасибо, успокоил, - пробормотал Ангел.  
\- Для тебя, luv, мне не жалко.  
Он высвободился из держащих его рук и сел. То, что некогда было рубашкой, свисало по бокам темными ошметками, но на теле не было даже намека на жуткие раны, полученные всего каких-то полчаса назад. Мужчина небрежно провел пальцами по обнаженным ребрам и животу, местами стряхивая запекшуюся бурую корку, а потом вытянул растопыренную пятерню, любуясь перстнем.  
-Классная игрушка.  
Камень послушно заиграл кровавыми гранями.  
\- Ты все такой же… - покачал головой Ангел, с легкой улыбкой наблюдая за его восторгом.  
Спайк нахмурился и зыркнул на него.  
\- То же мне, философ. Можно подумать, что тебе не понравилось ходить под солнцем и не бояться, что от тебя в любой момент может остаться кучка пепла!  
\- Ты и так никогда этого не боялся, ты всегда…- попытался возразить Ангел.  
\- Ага, – перебил его Спайк. - Но сейчас мы действительно бессмертны.  
\- Все-таки есть в этом что-то неправильное…  
\- Конечно, конечно, – поддел его Спайк. - Только не говори мне, что ты хочешь раздолбать наши симпатичные колечки! Как-то раз ты уже лишил меня геммы Амара под совершенно нелепым предлогом, что после этого я стану мишенью номер один для всех вампиров мира. Теперь этот фокус не получится. – Он невежливо ткнул пальцем в своего собеседника и грозно нахмурился. - Теперь я знаю, где лекарство от вампирской уязвимости валяется кучами!  
\- Интересно, а что было бы, если бы мы не обнаружили этот камень?  
\- Ты имеешь в виду: что было бы, если бы в битве за предотвращение очередного Апокалипсиса, нас не забросило в другое измерение… - с преувеличенным пафосом начал Спайк, но не выдержал и хмыкнул, - в смысле, если бы та крылатая дура с зубастой пастью стала тебя жрать не на той красной, симпатичной глыбе?  
Ангел кивнул.  
\- Ничего, приятель, – торжественно провозгласил Спайк и встал на ноги. - Тогда не было бы ничего. Демоны бы нас убили на фиг, окончательно и бесповоротно, и ты не стал в очередной раз героем. А я бы не отломал себе большой аппетитный кусочек чудотворного камешка, и не лежал бы он сейчас в швейцарском банке, грея душу одним своим существованием…  
Ангел выглядел ошеломленным.  
\- Спайк, ты правда…  
\- Персик, у моего плаща есть карманы, и я не такой увалень, как ты! Так вот, мы бы не сделали себе эти симпатичные колечки, нас бы не вышибло из той дыры в тысяча девятьсот лохматый год… Персик, мы покатались на машине времени, это же круто! Все, хватит хмурствовать. Пора наслаждаться нежизнью, приятель! Где наш домашний монстр? – без всякой паузы спросил он.  
Поднявшийся с пола Ангел, отряхивал брюки и так и замер полусогнутым.  
\- Кто? – выгнув бровь, спросил он, но, увидев зеркальное отображение этого движения на лице Спайка, догадался о ком идет речь и медленно выпрямился. - Ты слишком долго не возвращался. Я пошел за тобой и, увидев его в конце коридора, еле успел спрятаться в первой попавшейся комнате. Он вышел из дома…  
\- В перепачканной кровью пижаме? – поинтересовался Спайк.  
\- Нет. На нем была чистая одежда …  
\- А вещи? Он что-нибудь унес с собой?  
\- Нет, он был без багажа. Кажется, только что-то сжимал в руке…  
\- Что ж, не очень умный мальчик, но тем не менее раз он принял душ и переоделся, то на состояние аффекта его действия не спишешь. Он – хладнокровный убийца… К тому же, Персик, похоже мы недооценили серьезность его болезни с самого начала. Ты все надеялся, что с ним не все так плохо, а я тебе потакал. И зря. Родовая травма, пониженная чувствительность, упрямство, злопамятность, педантизм, эгоизм, вспышки агрессии, незрелость психики, сверхценные идеи… Симптомов хоть отбавляй, а я не настоял на правильных выводах. - Спайк состроил извиняющуюся мину. - Все, luv, хватит разговоров. Пока он не решил вернуться сюда, нам пора сматывать удочки. Хорошо, что ты не успел закупить гардероб и набить ванну педиковскими примочками. Сборы будут на редкость быстрыми и безболезненными. Я только приму душ, и едем отсюда к чертям собачьим.  
Спайк направился к спальне, но через несколько шагов остановился, как будто почувствовав, что его собеседник не сдвинулся с места, и обернулся.  
\- Ну, что еще? – раздраженно поинтересовался он, окидывая замершую широкоплечую, чуть ссутулившуюся фигуру. – Что еще, Ангел?  
\- Я не имею права позволить ему остаться на свободе, - тихо, но твердо произнес тот. – Кто знает, что он может натворить…  
На лице Спайка заиграли желваки.  
\- Ну, если повезет и ему никто не подвернется под руку, то до следующего приступа никто больше не пострадает, - зло ответил он. - Вообще-то, даже если ему просто понравилось убивать, то сейчас это все еще цветочки. Боюсь себе представить, что будет, когда он поймет, что ты его не слышишь и никогда не вернешься к нему. Может когда-нибудь он убедится, что он - тоже жертва. И кто его знает, как он будет это доказывать себе и людям. А может, ему понравится по-прежнему искоренять грехи в других. Хотя одно другому не мешает. Или он откажет тебе в божественной сущности, продолжая приносить тебе жертвы. Инфантильная логика психопатов – не мой конек.  
Во время речи широкие плечи его любовника поникли еще сильнее.  
-Тем более, Спайк. Я не могу…  
Спайк закатил глаза, шумно и картинно выдохнул и пошел обратно.  
\- Ладно, Ангел, - подойдя к нему, он положил ему руку на плечо. – Будь по-твоему.  
Ангел поднял голову и уставился на Спайка с таким выражением лица, как будто ожидал подвоха, но тот был серьезен, как никогда.  
– Обойдемся без привлечения доктора Кейтона. Ты ведь знаком с Малренном? У него своя психиатрическая клиника за городом? Я позвоню ему... Еще никто не знает, что я умер. Я скажу ему, что твой воспитанник, которого я взял на поруки, очень опасен. Скажу, что долго наблюдал за пациентом у тебя в доме и пришел к выводу, что он нуждается в принудительном лечении, а сейчас особо нестабилен. И, поскольку у меня нет своей клиники, попрошу забрать мальчишку к себе.  
Ангел нахмурился.  
\- Все это как-то…  
\- А по-моему, все это звучит достаточно убедительно, хотя прямых доказательств у меня нет. Про его семью – я просто проверил свою гипотезу и оказался прав, твое убийство – я сам отмазал его от полиции, мое убийство… Ты же не думаешь, что я попытаюсь рассказать об этом? Мы не меня стремимся упрятать в психушку!  
Ангел смолчал, Спайк перевел дух и продолжил:  
\- Для всех он – твой воспитанник, читай – богатый наследник. Следствие скоро закончится, и счета разморозят. Так что денег на лечение хватит...  
\- Погоди, Спайк, а как ты собираешься передать Малреннону Джейсона?  
\- Из рук в руки. Иного выхода нет.  
\- Но Джейсон…  
\- Да, Ангел, да. Он считает, что убил меня, поэтому будет в шоке. Но если он устроит истерику при свидетелях, то это будет лишним доказательством его нездоровой психики, а если потеряет дар речи, то, надеюсь, за это время парочка санитаров успеет его упаковать…  
Ангел покачал головой.  
\- Что?  
\- Мне не нравится твоя идея… - он снова покачал головой.  
\- Да? И почему это для меня не новость? – Спайк вызывающе выдвинул подбородок. - Предложи получше! Ну, давай!!!  
Ангел вздохнул.  
\- Нет, Спайк, у меня нет идей получше… Но, как ты собираешься найти Джейсона? Неужели ты правда думаешь, что он вернется сюда?  
\- Вообще-то, да. Я отпустил прислугу на несколько дней. Сначала, чтобы спрятать тебя, потом – чтобы дать время успокоиться ему, - Спайк усмехнулся. – Он знает, что у него есть время. И еще, теперь он прекрасно осознает, что делает, помнит, что произошло, и наверняка строит хоть какие-то планы на будущее. Вполне возможно, что он вернется за деньгами и документами. Мы подождем его. А если не дождемся, то пусть его ищет полиция.  
\- Но если он сейчас…  
\- Ангел, нельзя спасти всех, – терпеливо, как малому ребенку, проговорил Спайк и смягчился, видя боль в карих глазах. – Он совершил два убийства за три дня. Будем надеяться, что он пока «сыт». А если дело дойдет до полиции, то не сомневаюсь, что МакКлой на уши встанет, чтобы найти Джейсона и передать хотя бы в крепкие руки санитаров, раз уж не смог упечь его за решетку.  
\- Но, если его не найдут…  
\- Нет, приятель. Никаких если. Тут будет по-моему. Мы ждем до полудня, потом привлекаем полицию, а сами уезжаем. Кстати, пока я буду писать диагноз, тебе придется замести следы.  
Ангел вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
\- Кто-нибудь обязательно зайдет в дом, так что тебе придется тут убрать. И не спорь со мной, Ангел. А то моими стараниями и без экспертизы будет ясно, что здесь кого-то убили. У тебя получится лучше, - Спайк лучезарно улыбнулся, но, не видя энтузиазма на лице собеседника, чуть надул губы и заглянул ему в глаза. - Персик, все будет хорошо, поверь мне. Ну подумай сам, куда может деться мальчишка без денег, документов и друзей? Он обязательно попадется…  
\- Ладно, - сдался тот. – Будь по-твоему, Спайк.  
\- Пойдем уже, Персик, - приобняв Ангела за плечи, Спайк повел его по коридору. – Интересно, - не выдержал он, когда они почти дошли до двери спальни, - а куда это все-таки понесло нашего мальчика?  
\- Лучше об этом вообще не узнать, чем услышать из криминальной сводки, - невесело откликнулся Ангел.  
***  
Джейсон не спеша шел по дороге, спускающейся с невысокого холма к городу. Дом доктора Андерсона был не так далеко от центра, как усадьба О’Коннела, расположенная почти в пригороде, но все равно находился в престижном районе. Здесь тоже были большие двух-трех этажные особняки, окруженные собственными парками. Часть из них построили в низине, остальные – на небольшом зеленом пригорке. И сейчас Джейсон видел сверху панораму раскинувшегося под ним города. Он уже и не помнил, встречал ли когда-нибудь в своей жизни рассвет не в постели, не в доме, а вместе с просыпающейся природой. Воздух был упруг и прозрачен. От его чистоты кружилась голова, сильнее, чем от хорошего вина. Старинный итальянский стилет, тяжесть и прохладу которого он ощущал еще недавно, теперь не чувствовался в ладони. Они поделились теплом и холодом, смешали его, стали одним целым, продолжением друг друга. И это ощущение было даже приятнее, чем радость от единения с природой.  
Джейсон счастливо улыбнулся – он давно не чувствовал такого воодушевления, как духовного, так и физического - и остановился полюбоваться открывающимся видом. Из-за крыш и высоких деревьев был виден кусок огромного красного диска. Поднимаясь вверх, он окрашивал морковным цветом светло-серое, почти белое, небо, набрасывал оранжевые блики на разноцветные крыши. Нереальный акварельный пейзаж реальной жизни.  
Джейсон хмыкнул. Слишком много цвета. Даже красное вливалось в белое расплывчатым переходом, деля два цвета на тысячи оттенков. Природе не хватало четкости и простоты. Гениальности.  
Юноша развернулся и продолжил свой путь.  
***  
Спайк придирчиво оглядел вымытую лестничную площадку, а потом обернулся к Ангелу.  
\- Вот видишь, Персик. Я, как всегда, был прав: ты блестяще справился с возложенной на тебя задачей!  
Тот молча кивнул, но напряженная складка между бровей не торопилась разглаживаться. Спайк хмыкнул.  
\- Ну же, Персик, выше нос! Еще пара часов – и мы будем свободны, как ветер. – И видя, что его слова не производят никакого действия, вздохнул. – Ну, что тебя еще беспокоит, Ангел? Доверься своему домашнему доктору…  
\- Кровь, - угрюмо зыркнул на него Ангел. - Ты сказал, что он облизал нож от твоей крови.  
\- И? – левая бровь встала изумленным домиком, а уголок рта слегка приподнялся в ироничной ухмылке. – В чем подвох?  
\- Наша кровь не самое лучшее лакомство для смертных.  
\- И? – повторил Спайк. – Ушам не верю! Ты беспокоишься о том, как бы психопату-убийце не поплохело посреди улицы? – он картинно закатил глаза и всплеснул руками.  
\- Хватит паясничать, - буркнул Ангел, но Спайк оставил замечание без внимания.  
\- Ангел, ты – придурок. Он выжил, тяпнув двести грамм донорской крови, а теперь ты думаешь, что для него станут ядом несколько капель вампирской? Знаешь, Ангел, я был бы только рад, если бы он хлопнулся в обморок, как тогда, или еще чего похуже, а не унесся в город. Но раз этого не случилось, то, увы, остается констатировать факт: наша кровь маньяку не помеха.  
\- Спайк, ты думаешь, что я беспокоюсь только о нем? – возмутился Ангел.  
\- Шшшш, Персик, я не думаю, я знаю… что подъехала машина, и я иду встречать доктора Малреннона, а ты отправляешься в свое убежище и сидишь там тихо, как мышка.  
Ангел снова поник и молча направился в коридор. Спайк хмуро смотрел на ссутулившуюся спину своего любовника.  
\- Я сделаю из тебя человека, Персик, обещаю, - не удержавшись, пустил он вдогонку.  
Ангел вздрогнул и, не оборачиваясь, пробурчал:  
\- И почему твои оригинальные идеи никогда не вызывают у меня восторга?  
Спайк ехидно хмыкнул, расплылся в довольной ухмылке и, перескакивая через ступеньки, понесся вниз по лестнице.  
***  
Молодой темноволосый мужчина сидел в черной машине и ждал. Он нервничал, но это мог бы заметить только человек, пронаблюдавший за ним какое-то время. Тогда стало бы явным, что нарочито-небрежный взмах рукой, отодвигающий накрахмаленную манжету, и быстрый взгляд на часы быстрее, чем обычно. Да и повторяется этот жест чаще, чем требуется для того, чтобы действительно уточнить время. И что глаза за стеклами стильных очков постепенно становятся все менее холодными и бесстрастными, а лицо на самом деле выглядит очень молодо. Просто владелец строгого костюма от Армани обычно напускал на себя очень солидный вид, чтобы выглядеть старше и весомее. А сейчас броня невозмутимости таяла медленно, но верно.  
Чертов мальчишка! Казалось бы, такое простое задание. Всего лишь очередной шаг к самостоятельной работе. У него в руках такой шанс стать самым молодым за всю историю Организации руководителем группы, и все может пойти прахом из-за одного полусумасшедшего мальчишки! Но он сам тоже хорош. Вместо того чтобы утереть нос всем завистникам, за глаза называвшим его выскочкой, он поставил под удар свою безупречную карьеру. Подумать только, когда Салливан – глава британского филиала Организации – заколебался и решил спросить мнение одного из своих самых талантливых оперативников, он однозначно высказался «за», несмотря на то, что раньше ни одно из его хаотичных видений не заволакивало вдруг туманом, оставляющим тяжесть в голове. Более того, Кроуфорд вообще умолчал, что видел что-то по этому поводу. Другой провидец, который умел стимулировать свой дар, настраиваясь на определенное место и время, тоже не увидел картинки целиком. Только заработал себе головную боль в бесплодных попытках разогнать туман, окружающий и его видение. Этот не преминул доложить обо всей странности ситуации. Салливан нахмурился, еще подумал, но все-таки дал согласие. Кроуфорд считал, что именно его твердое «да» сыграло в этом решающую роль.  
Теперь, сидя в кожаном чреве машины и глядя на живую изгородь городского парка за окном, молодой американец размышлял о том, стоило ли идти на такой риск из-за слабой ниточки будущего, в которой он увидел переплетение их судеб. До сих пор он двигался стремительно вверх, не зная поражений. С точки зрения тех стариков, которые стояли во главе Эстет на всех уровнях, он делал головокружительную карьеру для человека своего возраста и таланта класса С. Но Кроуфорд знал, что выслуга лет и высокие показатели сами по себе не решают ничего. Он на деле доказал, что способен на большее, чем провидцы даже класса А, лишенные аналитических способностей и с более низким уровнем интеллекта. Неважно, что, несмотря на все свое желание, он так и не сумел научиться управлять своими видениями. Зато мог блестяще их проанализировать и оценить.  
Кроуфорд усмехнулся. Все в мире относительно. По иронии судьбы, более талантливые паранормы попадали на рядовые должности в оперативные группы или отправлялись для работы в филиалы, а он уже был рекомендован для самостоятельной работы. Теперь его держали под особым контролем, фиксируя каждый шаг, ставя плюсы за каждую победу, и он не сомневался, что если допустит промах, чья-то рука, не дрогнув, с удовольствием украсит его досье жирным минусом. Поэтому он просто обязан был выиграть.  
Кроуфорд поежился и снова взглянул на часы. Что-то точно пошло не так, иначе его спутники давно бы вернулись вместе с новоприобретенным берсеркером. Вообще-то, он не должен покидать машину, осуществляя общий контроль над операцией, но Салливан все-таки дал маленькую лазейку, разрешив вмешаться в самом крайнем случае. Еще раз взглянув на часы, Кроуфорд решил, что этот самый случай уже наступил. Он вышел из машины и направился по узкой тропке, углубляющейся в полосу из аккуратно подстриженных кустов, где полчаса назад исчезли телепат и боевик, которых послали вместе с ним на вербовку Джейсона.  
Миновав изгородь, Кроуфорд зашагал по петляющей между кустов и деревьев тропинке. Глубоко равнодушный к окружающему пейзажу, он скользил по сторонам цепким, настороженным взглядом профессионала, а сам пытался проанализировать создавшуюся ситуацию и оценить ее последствия для себя.  
Британский филиал, в котором Кроуфорд провел почти год, не нравился ему целиком и полностью. Начиная от здания, в котором находился, и заканчивая людьми, которые в нем работали. Ему не нравился Салливан – чванливый перед починенными, трясущийся перед начальством. Сам Кроуфорд умел быть учтивым, но его поведение никогда не отдавало подхалимажем, он мог настоять на своем, подчас даже слишком жестко, но никогда не был груб даже с нижестоящими паранормами. Салливану подобные умения были неведомы, что очень раздражало Кроуфорда. Ему вообще претили архаичные методы управления и закостенелость этого человека. Какого черта он все время пытался раскопать что-нибудь этакое, чтобы убедить руководство в собственной значимости? Как будто они не знали, чего он стоит на самом деле. Никудышный паранорм, еле одолевший в свое время азы телепатии, зато оказавшийся весьма полезным на своем месте. У него было какое-то особое чутье на паранормов, которых он находил по всей стране в самых неожиданных местах. Дальнейшее их обучение ему уже не доверяли.  
Конечно, если бы Салливану удалось раскусить О’Коннела, то, безусловно, филиалу это добавило бы веса. Но этот орешек оказался им не по зубам. Кучка паранормов во главе с недалеким тупицей так и не успели понять, что за дар окружает человека, чей разум невозможно не только прочитать, но и просто засечь никакими сверхъестественными способностями, имевшимися в их распоряжении. Зато в поле зрения попал Джейсон, и они с похвальной точностью и быстротой вычислили возможного боевика. А вот доктор Андерсон оказался такой же загадкой, как и О’Коннел. Интуиция подсказывала Кроуфорду, что с его вербовкой тоже ничего не выйдет, но он не спешил делиться своими выводами с кем бы то ни было. Пусть убедятся в этом сами.  
Не то, чтобы он не хотел выяснить природу подобного дара, но Кроуфорд считал, что в некоторых случаях лучше остановиться, чем идти дальше. Он отнюдь не был трусом, но привык верить не только своим видениям, но и интуиции. А в этот раз он отчетливо чувствовал опасность, исходящую от антиквара и его друга-доктора. Кроуфорд был уверен, что контакт с ними принесет одни неприятности. А вот от Джейсона никаких сюрпризов не ожидалось, пока не появилась эта странная завеса в видениях. До сих пор паранормы реагировали так, только если пытались настроиться на О’Коннела или Андерсона…  
Но сейчас его не волновала эта загадочная парочка. Антиквар мертв, а к доктору теперь будут присматриваться более внимательно, тщательно взвешивая возможные последствия. И Кроуфорд надеялся, что решение о его вербовке будет приниматься не скоро. Оставалась одна проблема, требующая немедленного решения – Джейсон. Кстати, Кроуфорд не сомневался, что в случае сегодняшней неудачи виновными будут все, кто попадется под руку, но сам Салливан найдет способ отмыться, зато если все пройдет гладко - не преминет приписать себе большую часть заслуг. Хотя, кто еще виноват в такой бездарной расстановке оперативников, да и в подборе самого состава группы вербовки? Провидец, телепат и боевик, двое из которых не испытывают друг к другу ничего, кроме неприязни, а третий – просто пушечное мясо, не представляющее никакой интеллектуальной ценности. Кстати, в этом Кроуфорд видел одно из принципиальных отличий между самостоятельной командой и оперативной группой при филиале.  
Уже сейчас, строя планы на недалекое (как он надеялся) будущее, Кроуфорд тщательно продумывал, какими талантами должны обладать члены его собственной команды. Он знал, что стандартная квота составляет три подконтрольные единицы, и никто не даст зеленый свет на редких и сильных паранормов. Но хотя бы одного уникума, типа пирокинетика или телекинетика, он непременно должен выбить. Для успешной работы команде просто необходима боевая единица с масштабной убойной силой. Вторым должен быть телепат или эмпат. Если бы его собственный дар был более управляем, то хватило бы среднего паранорма, но в данном случае придется приложить усилия, чтобы заполучить хотя бы класс В. Насчет третьего члена группы Кроуфорд еще не пришел к окончательному решению. Но твердо знал, что оперативник тоже должен быть не совсем обыкновенным. Если интеллектуал, то паранорм. Если пушечное мясо, то берсеркер. И вполне возможно, что эту роль судьба предназначила Джейсону Фарелу. Обычные боевики слишком глупы и малоэффективны. Это у филиала есть возможность обучать их пачками и заменять по мере надобности. А оперативная группа должна быть цельной. Значит, надо как можно реже менять ее состав, что возможно только при максимальной выносливости каждого в отдельности и слаженности действий всех вместе. Маленькая группа не продержится долго, если в ней будут действовать отношения случайных попутчиков, как было сейчас.  
На боевиков Кроуфорд не обращал внимания, они обновлялись слишком часто. Он узнавал их имена непосредственно перед заданием и выбрасывал из памяти, когда заканчивалась очередная операция. Телепата Кроуфорд бы тоже с большим удовольствием вычеркнул из числа своих знакомых, но уже в силу других причин. Краммер был не так безобиден, как пушечное мясо. Тщедушный субъект неопределенного возраста с жидкими, зализанными назад волосами раздражал Кроуфорда одним своим видом. Вдобавок, его проницательные глазки-бусинки впивались в собеседника словно булавки, причиняя завидное неудобство, если не боль, когда эти самые булавки копались в мыслях, приказывая и подчиняя. Но Кроуфорда это не беспокоило. Его щиты всегда были сильнее пробивной силы телепата класса В. И хотя он никогда не демонстрировал явно своей неприязни, но не трудился ее слишком тщательно скрывать. За это телепат платил выскочке-янки молчаливой ненавистью, в свою очередь получая ответную порцию ледяного презрения. И оба они знали, что Кроуфорд в Британии не задержится, а Краммеру в обозримом будущем не светило никакого повышения. То, что телепата и провидца усилили боевиком и отправили на вербовку Джейсона, было нормальным, а вот то, что ему приказали оставаться в машине, Кроуфорд считал начисто лишенным всякого смысла. Как он должен был следить за ходом операции? Видениями, которые нельзя вызвать по собственному желанию? И оговорка про «крайний случай». Как будто Салливан каким-то образом заранее знал, что все пойдет не так, если только…  
Кроуфорд даже замедлил шаг.  
Если только вся операция с самого начала не имела совершенно другой смысл. Салливану было плевать на Джейсона как такового, не жаль Краммера и одного громилу. Все это было затеяно только с одной целью: проверить его, Кроуфорда. Очередной экзамен на профпригодность…  
Кроуфорд скрипнул зубами. Что ж, тогда он завербует этого чертового мальчишку, чего бы ему это не стоило!  
Тропинка в последний раз вильнула между кустов и вывела на берег крошечного озерца. В темной глади воды, кое-где заросшей кувшинками, отражались покрытые травой берега, редкие кустарники и деревья. Пасторальный, почти сказочный пейзаж.  
Наверное поэтому местный художник выбрал это место для этюдов. Сейчас он лежал рядом с мольбертом с перерезанным горлом, изумленно уставившись стекленеющими глазами в утреннее небо. Рядом упокоился телепат. Его лица невозможно было разглядеть. Он свернулся в клубок, подтянув колени к груди, защищая руками живот. Видимо, поздно, потому что трава под ним и рукава костюма были черными от крови.  
Чуть поодаль лежал исполосованный как на бойне боевик.  
«А мальчишка далеко пойдет», - с некоторым удивлением подумал Кроуфорд. И это при том, что Джейсон по комплекции уступал не только громиле-боевику, но и казался чуть ли не меньше субтильного, но достаточно высокорослого телепата.  
Сидящий на складном стуле за мольбертом юноша, услышав шаги, гневно поджал губы и повернул голову. Футболка и джинсы Джейсона местами были заляпаны бурыми пятнами. В левой руке он все еще сжимал узкий, явно старинный стилет, клинок которого сверкал рубиновыми бликами в лучах ярко светившего солнца. Вдоль запястья тянулся свежий порез, и струящаяся кровь маленьким ручейком перетекала на нож. Кончик кисточки, которую он держал в правой руке, был бордовым. Джейсон рисовал своей кровью.  
Видение, как всегда, пришло внезапно. Реальность стала мутным фоном для главной фигуры: худосочного мальчишки с лицом недовольного ангела. Только в будущем исчезла его эфемерность, слетел налет невинности и чистоты, на бицепсах обозначились крепкие мышцы, платиновые волосы топорщились непокорным ежиком, щеку и нижнюю губу пересекали тонкие шрамы, левый глаз скрылся под черной повязкой, но правый по-прежнему сверкал медовой яростью. И Кроуфорд замер, внезапно осознав, что беззащитен еще больше, чем с такой легкостью лишенные жизни телепат и боевик. Но почему-то ему не было страшно. И Джейсон, внимательно следивший за ним, как будто тоже почувствовал отсутствие страха. Юноша вздохнул и расслабился. Как собака, признавшая власть более сильного.  
\- Я создал его, ведь правда? – светло-медовые глаза теперь безмятежно смотрели в темно-карие.  
\- Кого? – непонимающе спросил Кроуфорд.  
\- Мой шедевр, - в голосе юноши отчетливо звучали снисходительные нотки, - минимум цвета и графики, только чувства.  
Кроуфорд перевел взгляд на мольберт, и недоуменная морщинка между бровей постепенно разгладилась. Четкий профиль изображенного на бумаге человека действительно был нарисован рукой гения. И подсыхающая ярко-алая «краска», превращаясь в темно-бордовую, делала рисунок еще более совершенным.  
Мальчишка был прав – он создал шедевр.  
\- Да, - искренне согласился с ним Кроуфорд, - твой рисунок - нечто потрясающее.  
Юноша довольно улыбнулся и, как будто внезапно обессилев, прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- Джейсон, - тихо окликнул его мужчина, с еле заметным беспокойством наблюдая, как из безвольно свесившейся руки продолжает течь кровь, образуя на земле маленькое темное озерцо.  
\- Фарфарелло, - поправил его юноша, распахнув глаза и уставившись на собеседника мутно-желтым, больше звериным, чем человеческим взглядом. - Вы тоже считаете, что мне нужна помощь?  
\- Тебе? – Американец усмехнулся. – Нет. Тебе нужны жертвы.  
Джейсон напрягся и резко выпрямился. В одно мгновение он стал похож на подобравшегося перед прыжком хищника, гипнотизирующего свою добычу. Но Кроуфорд даже не шевельнулся, спокойно выдерживая его взгляд.  
\- Обещаю, жертв будет достаточно.  
\- Жертв…  
Казалось, Джейсон просмаковал это слово, медленно, как нечто, доставляющее чувственное наслаждение. Но тут же подозрительно взглянул на собеседника.  
\- Почему Вы заговорили об этом? Что Вы знаете обо мне?  
\- Ничего. – Это было ложью. Он знал все, и про собственноручное убийство опекуна тоже. Но в данном случае это был способ донести правду: прошлое Джейсона имело значение для выбора, но никого не интересовало в дальнейшем. – Мне все равно, кем ты был. Меня интересует, согласишься ли ты стать тем, кем тебе предлагают.  
Секунды размышления тянулись очень долго.  
\- И кем же мне предлагают стать?  
\- Карающим мечом, - не задумываясь, произнес Кроуфорд давно заготовленный ответ.  
\- Вы разрешите мне убивать? – Джейсон смотрел на него как восторженный ребенок, которому протягивают самый желанный подарок.  
\- Да, но не сразу, - подобная наивно-жестокая реакция вызвала легкую улыбку. - Тебе придется немного подождать.  
\- Зачем? – Джейсон уже знал, что если чего-то очень хочешь, то надо ждать, но как всегда не понимал, почему.  
\- Сначала тебя научат убивать.  
Юноша еле заметно усмехнулся. Что ж, всю его недолгую жизнь его пытались научить тому, в чем он и так уже не знал себе равных. Ему объясняли, как рисовать и кого любить. Теперь ему хотят показать как карать? Пусть попробуют. Он докажет, что и здесь ему не нужны дополнительные уроки.  
Еще одна молчаливая проверка глаза в глаза, и Джейсон кивнул. А потом опять устало откинулся на спинку стула.  
Кроуфорд вытащил белоснежный носовой платок и подошел к нему, осторожно ступая по траве, чтобы не испачкать в крови ботинки. Мужчина стал обматывать кровоточащее запястье, юноша не сопротивлялся. Только приоткрыл глаза и внимательно наблюдал за процедурой перевязки.  
\- Нам надо ехать.  
Джейсон опять кивнул и встал.  
***  
Две черные машины покидали город в разных направлениях. Солидный Бэнтли ехал по шоссе, ведущему к аэропорту, где двоих пассажиров ждал частный самолет. А юркая Феррари неслась по дороге к порту.  
\- Быстрее, увалень, мы не успеем на паром, - мужчина на пассажирском сидении не скрывал своего недовольства.  
\- Мы и так едем слишком быстро, Спайк, - стараясь оставаться спокойным, отвечал ему Ангел, сидевший за рулем.  
\- Какого черта, Персик! Мы практически стоим на месте! И вообще, это – моя машина, а ты не пустил меня за руль!  
\- Спайк, мы едем на паром, а не на тот свет, - парировал Ангел, - так что не мешай мне вести машину…  
\- Мы точно туда попадем, если ты будешь спать за рулем! – кипятился Спайк. – Ну же, luv, мы стронемся с места, наконец, или нет?  
\- Отстань, Спайк!  
\- Пусти меня за руль, Ангел!  
\- Не в этой жизни, Спайк!  
\- Мы только что начали новую, склерозник! Но такими темпами…

В другой машине царила тишина. Кроуфорд смотрел на дорогу, лишь изредка искоса подглядывая на безмолвного Джейсона, который неподвижно замер на соседнем сидении. Юноша прижимал к груди перепачканный кровью стилет и невидяще смотрел прямо перед собой.  
На заднем сидении лежал его недавний рисунок – кровавый профиль О’Коннела на белоснежном листе. Когда Кроуфорд захотел его забрать, юноша равнодушно пожал плечами: ему самому портрет уже был не нужен. Джейсон никогда не сомневался, что придет время, и он нарисует свой шедевр. А когда это действительно случилось, то он потерял всякий интерес к его дальнейшей судьбе. Доказательства собственной гениальности ему были не нужны. Процесс воплощения мечты был гораздо интереснее готового результата. Теперь же у него появилась новая цель и дорога к ее достижению.  
И Джейсон уже знал, с чего он начнет. Бог давно говорил это, просто он раньше не слышал. Но теперь он был уверен в своей правоте.  
Ибо время начаться суду с дома Божия.  
Но, конечно, все не так просто. Одних лже-избранных мало, чтобы достигнуть своей цели. Вот тут-то было очень кстати предложение Кроуфорда.  
Мы знаем, что мы от Бога, и что весь мир лежит во зле.  
Американец уже немного рассказал ему о том месте, куда его отправят. Но предупредил, что ему придется нелегко. И хотя Джейсон искренне считал, что хуже, чем в католической школе нигде быть не может, он не сомневался, что будет очень тяжело. Ведь надо пройти через испытания, чтобы получить свою «лицензию на убийство».  
Без пролития крови не бывает прощения. Кровь очищает нас от всякого греха.  
И ее должно быть много. Гораздо больше, чем потребовалось для его предыдущего шедевра. Тем более что в прощении нуждались и они сами. Бог – за свои прегрешения, Джейсон – за то, что не сумел простить.  
Если говорили, что не имеем греха, - обманываем самих себя, и истины нет в нас.  
Джейсон не обманывал. Он знал, что согрешил.  
Но я открыл тебе грех мой и не скрыл беззакония моего. И ты снял с меня вину греха моего.  
На него только что наложили эпитимью, и когда он ее выполнит, то Бог не сможет не простить его. Это тоже не подлежало сомнению.  
Но кто любит Бога, тому дано знание от него.  
Джейсон любил Бога, поэтому не сомневался, что сделает именно то, что надо.  
В любви нет страха, но совершенная любовь изгоняет страх, потому что в страхе есть мучения. Боящийся несовершенен в любви.  
Джейсон считал себя совершенным, ведь он не боялся. Как бы трудно не было, он пройдет указанным ему путем и получит индульгенцию. 

Он вернет своего Бога.

_написано в 2006 году_


End file.
